Cursed Love (Fruits Basket Story)
by zowater
Summary: What would happen if the Sohma family met another family that was cursed? Well that is what happens when they met the Kibaru family. And of course romance is going to form.
1. Chapter 1

Tohru smiled as she walked next to Arisa and Saki into their class. Kyo and Yuki were already there having an argument over something one of them had said. Tohru sighed and sat down hoping the two wouldn't hurt each other. She glanced over and noticed two girls talking. They looked similar, maybe siblings or cousins. The first one looked a little old to be in their class and had long light brown hair and light blue eyes that almost looked purple in the right light. The second one looked the right age and had long blond hair tied in loose pigtails and hazel eyes. She had never seen them before... or maybe she had and just hadn't registered it. The only reason they were drawn to her attention was because of their proximity to the two Sohmas and the fact they were talking and looking at the two fighting cousins.

"Hey Arisa... Saki do you know who those girls are? Are they new or have I just always missed them?"

"Oh them... No they've been here for a while... The older one is Kami Kibaru, she's actually 22, but she was held back a few times." Arisa said calmly. "The other one is her cousin Natsuki Kibaru. She's almost as bad as carrot top."

"Both girls are strange." Saki said calmly. "They're waves are different from everyone else, even the Prince and Kyo's."

Tohru blinked. She knew the Sohma's had different wavelengths because of their family's zodiac curse. But the two girls weren't Sohmas. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo aiming to punch Yuki.

"And there they go." Arisa sighed. "Should I stop them Tohru?"

"Uh..." Before she could choose the teacher walked in and hit Kyo on the top of the head with a notebook. She sighed glad that the fight had been averted and class was starting. As class continued on she couldn't help but notice the two Kibaru girls whispering to each other and taking notes. Tohru found it strange that Kami was in their class. How could a person miss or be held back for five years of school. She should be in college, or possible out of school starting a family if she had decided to go down that path in life. But instead she was here, in high school.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by the teacher's announcement. "In a month a big project is due. It's a group project so hopefully you will all learn to work together. There will be five members a team." She started listing of the group and their members. "Group 6: Yuki Sohma, Kami Kibaru, Tohru Honda, Natsuki Kibaru, and Kyo Sohma."

Tohru didn't know how to feel. She was glad Yuki was on her team. Kyo worried her. But the big confusion of her feelings came from the Kibaru girls. What would they be like to work with. Especially since Arisa said Natsuki was a lot like Kyo... Which meant fights. She glanced over at Yuki who was looking over at the Kibaru girls nervously. Tohru could understand. They were both girls and if either of them hugged Kyo or Yuki accidentally there would be trouble.

Kyo didn't look at all worried. He just looked upset. She could already see him yelling that he would have to work with 'that stupid rat!' It almost made her laugh, but only almost. He seemed to skip over working with two strange girls completely. His attitude was going to get him into trouble soon. She looked over at the girls hoping to judge how they would be and was shocked to see Kami tense as if she was dreading working with them. The other one just looked slightly annoyed and worried. Tohru didn't understand, but was curious.

Once the bell rang Tohru got up and walked over to the girls. She was a bit nervous and was shocked to find them both smiling at her. "Uh... Hi. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Kami. And this is my cousin Natsuki." Kami said getting up. "We're excited to be working with you." She looked at Natsuki and nodded.

Natsuki shrugged. "I guess it could be fine..."

"Don't mind her. She just hates school in general." Kami laughed. "I guess we should go introduce ourselves to the Sohmas now..." She seemed hesitant.

"Yeah. I can't wait to mess with orangy."

"Natsuki please!" Kami frowned at her younger cousin. The two exchanged a look and Natsuki sighed.

"Fine."

"Here I'll introduce you." Tohru nodded. She led the two over to where the two were glaring at each other as they packed up their stuff. "Yuki, Kyo. This is Kami and Natsuki. They are our teammates."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuki said acting princely. Surprisingly it had no effect on either girl.

"Heh." Kyo grunted.

"Oh this is definitely going to be fun." Natsuki said. Tohru noted that Kami looked a bit nervous but it was gone in a flash.

"Well I guess that we had better start working on the project today... Maybe after school?" Kami said before Kyo and Natsuki could start arguing.

"That sounds fine." Yuki nodded. "Tohru does that work for you?"

"Yeah. I don't have work today." She nodded glad for the coincident. "How about we go over to your house Kami?"

The two froze. "Uh let's not." Natsuki smiled. "Are house is a little chaotic right now and isn't the best place to study."

Yuki and Kyo frowned. They had no care to bring the two girls to their house... Not with Shigure there and the chance something could happen.

"I hope that we won't be imposing." Kami smiled gently. "But your house is probably the better choice."

"I guess that could work... But our house is a little chaotic as well." Yuki said nervously.

"We live with our _cousin_ and he's a bit... crazy." Kyo said with slight disgust admitting he was related to Shigure.

"I'm sure it will be fine. With only the one I'm sure we can handle... We have multiple family members that would be loud." Kami smiled. "So I guess we should follow you home."

Yuki nodded seeing the conversation wasn't going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is where we live." Yuki smiled looking at the small house. "We'll warn you beforehand... But our cousin is crazy."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Kami nodded. "We have quite a few cousins. They are probably more crazy than this guy."

Natsuki laughed as if she knew something they didn't know. "Come on let's go meet this crazy cousin of yours." She grabbed Kami's hand and nodded to Kami. Kami smiled relaxing as well.

Kyo opened the door and walked in. Almost instantly he was intercepted by a tall man in a kimono with messy hair. "HEY! Welcome home..." The man blinked seeing Kami and Natsuki. "Who are you friends? They're pretty!"

Natsuki frowned at him. "I take it this is your cousin..."

Shigure blinked looking at them. "Are they in your class? But this one looks too old to be in your class." He smiled walking towards Kami. Natsuki frowned looking at Shigure.

"Keep your distance perv!"

Tohru sighed. "Shigure this is Kami and Natsuki Kibaru. They are in our class and we are a group for a school project. Please don't cause trouble. Kami, Natsuki I'll show you to the living room." The girls walked out into the other room.

"Shigure be careful." Yuki frowned. "We don't need trouble with these girls."

Shigure frowned. "Just tell me one thing... Who is the older girl? She doesn't look like she's even close to your age."

"She was held back in school a few times." Yuki said calmly. "And again don't cause issues. I don't want to worry about Hatori coming to erase their memories."

"Alright! Alright!" Shigure sighed.

"HEY! Are you two coming?!" Natsuki called from the other room. "IF YOU DON'T HURRY WE'LL KICK YOU OUT!"

"You can't kick us out!" Kyo yelled angrily storming into the living room. The girls all sat and laughed at Kyo's angry face.

Kami giggled as Yuki followed and Natsuki smiled at her. "Alright let's get started." She held up the assignment paper. "Okay let's get this started so we can finish it and then Kami and I can head home."

Yuki and Kyo sat and the high school students got started working. They all continued to work as Shigure watched them from the kitchen. It took them an hour before Natsuki collapsed back tiredly. "Man that was exhausting!"

"I'm glad we are done." Kami smiled stretching her arms out. "Well we'd better go Suki." She nodded.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?!" Shigure smiled. "Come on it would be fun!" He winked at Kami who started blushing. Natsuki looked at her cousin and frowned.

"HEY! Shut up and stop flirting with my cousin!" Natsuki stood up. "If you don't I'll hurt you!" She held her fist up threatening.

Shigure blinked as Kyo stood up as well. "I'll help her too!"

"Who said I need your help!" Natsuki rounded on the orange haired teen angrily. "Back off carrot top!"

"I don't listen to you!" Kyo glared at her.

Kami palled standing up. "Natsuki!"

Natsuki frowned looking at Kami. She sighed calming down. "Whatever. Come on Kami. Let's head home."

"Right." Kami sighed relaxing. "Goodbye Tohru, Yuki, Kyo." She nodded. "See you guys later."

"Goodbye." Tohru nodded. "See you tomorrow..."

"Aw! No dinner?" Shigure wined. "Come on you two! You'd like it."

"No." Natsuki glared. "Come on Kami." She grabbed Kami's hand and dragged her out.

Kyo glared. "Yeah go ahead and leave!"

Kami froze as Natsuki froze catching Kyo's challenge. "Natsuki please no!"

"I'll be fine." She smirked. "No problem. Just be calm." She smiled and turned back to Kyo. "Okay boy let's fight." She held up her fists.

"Oh boy..." Shigure giggled. "This isn't good is it."

Kami tensed watching the two start to fight in the yard. "Natsuki... not again..."

Tohru and Yuki looked at the two of them and blinked confused. She shifted and looked around seeming twitchy. "NATSUKI!" She cried out.

Natsuki turned looking but froze as she slipped and landed on Kyo. Her face lit up bright red and there was suddenly a puff of smoke.

"Natsuki?!" Kami gasped in shock.

"Oh no!" Tohru gasped. "Kyo!"

The smoke cleared and on the ground laid a small orange cat with a golden cat on top of it. Both on top of Kyo's clothes.

Everyone stared in shock and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going on?" Tohru blinked. "Where did Natsuki go?"

"Well... uh..." Kami's face went pale and she turned away. "I... I'll be back!" She turned to run into the bushes, but Shigure stopped her.

"Hey listen there is a complete explanation..."

"Uh! Please I..."

He blinked as she suddenly shifted into a small fox. He gasped confused. "Uh... She..."

The little golden cat growled at Shigure and shot over to the fox. "Kami!"

"I'm sorry Suki..." The fox sighed. "This is my fault..."

"My fault you idiot!" The cat sighed. "I didn't listen to you... I shouldn't have fought him. You told me not to, but I still did." The cat slowly shifted back to Natsuki, holding the fox in her arms. "Yukio is going to be mad isn't he."

The fox sighed. "Let's go..."

"Wait!" Tohru said stepping forward.

Both Natsuki and the fox looked at her. "Sorry Tohru we... It's uh..."

"Shigure there isn't a fox in the zodiac? And Kyo is..." She looked over at where the orange cat had run to hide under the porch. There was a sudden flash of smoke.

"What is going on?" Yuki frowned walking out. He paused seeing the smoke clearing and Natsuki holding the fox. "Don't tell me that idiot transformed! I should have known he would be the one to spoil it again... I'll call Hatori." He sighed.

"Wait!" Tohru said. "Natsuki? The fox is Kami right?"

"..." Natsuki frowned. "We..."

"HEY!" Kyo frowned walking out wearing only his pants. Natsuki flushed slightly.

"Natsuki! Stop!" Kami barked. "You're going to transform again!"

"I... I'm only mad!" Natsuki grumbled. "He's the idiot who started the fight."

"Why don't we sit down and get some food?" Shigure smiled. "We can talk inside." He led them inside and sat down. "So... Your animals?" He looked at Kami, the fox.

"...Yes..." Kami sighed.

"Are there others who have the same curse?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"Not that we know of."

"Curse?" Natsuki blinked. "What do you know of curses?"

Shigure blinked looking at them. "Well..." He looked at Kyo and Yuki. "What do you know of curses?"

"I asked you first!" Natsuki frowned. Kami shifted nervously, her tail wiggled. "Natsuki..."

"Don't be nervous Kami. Alright tell us about this curse you know of!" Natsuki ordered. "Or else I'll beat it out of you!" She held up her fist.

Shigure held up his hands. "No need for that. Alright... Do you know the Chinese zodiac?"

"Of course." Natsuki and Kami nodded.

"Well we, our family, is cursed by the spirits of the zodiac. When we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into our animal. Here I'll show you!" He said getting up and heading to hug Kami, who had just turned back to normal. Natsuki punched him in his face before he could. "Stay away from my cousin you perv."

"So your family is cursed by the zodiac... So which are you?"

"He's the dog." Yuki said a bit nervous. "Now what about your curse?"

Natsuki nodded. "Fine. Our family has a similar curse... Only ours is emotions... Each of us has an emotion that trigger us to transform into a different animal."

"Oh?" Shigure asked. "Then that cat a minute ago was you? What emotion are you then?"

Natsuki froze. "It doesn't matter... Now you can't tell anyone!"

"Of course." Shigure laughed. "And you can tell no one of ours."

"Right... Wait Tohru..." Kami said turning to their classmate. "Are you part of the curse?"

"No... I just know about it. I found out about it accidentally."

Kami nodded but before she could say anything Shigure interrupted. "So how many members do you have and do you have a head who would be upset if they found out?"

"Too many questions." Natsuki frowned. "Come on Kami. Keep your mouths shut!" She held up her fist threatening. "See you later Tohru, Prince, Orangy." She got up and started walking out.

"Good bye." Kami nodded following her cousin out.

"Well that is interesting." Shigure said relaxing. "Who knew there were other families with other curses."

"Did you really have to tell them about us?" Yuki frowned. "Shouldn't we call Hatori and have him erase their memories..." He said worriedly.

"No." Shigure smiled. "Let's see how this plays out." He grinned looking at the door. This is going to be an interesting little adventure. I wonder how Akito would react to this info... And I wonder what those girl's emotions are.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tohru looked up as Kami and Natsuki walked in arguing about something. She watched as they sat down and waved. "Hi!" She walked over to them.

"Hello Tohru." Kami nodded. "How are you?"

"Good you?" Tohru smiled.

"We're fine." Kami smiled but paused as a long red haired girl walked in. Kami instantly got up and waved at her. "HEY! Miyako!" The girl looked over and smiled hurrying over.

"Kami! Suki! It's good seeing you! I'm glad we are in the same class." She blinked looking at Tohru. "Oh! Hello what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Tohru Honda. You are?"

"I'm Miyako Kibaru."

"Kibaru? Are you one of Kami's and Natsuki's cousins?"

"Uh... yeah..." She shifted nervously. "Kami?"

"Don't worry about it." Kami nodded. "And you're free to hang out with us."

"Thank you Kam." Miyako nodded.

"Kami is she?" Tohru asked.

Kami shifted nervously but nodded. "Just.. don't mention it please..."

"Sure." Tohru nodded. She looked over at Kyo and worried that something would happen, but Natsuki just ignored him. "So Miyako why weren't you here yesterday or before that?"

"Well I..."

"She was home schooled for a long time." Kami said calmly. "And yesterday was sick so she couldn't come. Isn't that right Mi?"

"Ye-Yea..." She nodded nervously.

Tohru smiled. "Well hello. And welcome to the class."

Miyako smiled. "Thank you... I'm glad that I'm in this class now. I hope we can... become friends."

"Of course." Tohru smiled. "And I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Thank you." She smiled happily. Tohru paused noticing the bandages peeking out of her sleeves but decided not to ask. She looked a bit fragile. "Kami did you see Shouta this morning?"

"Yea." Kami sighed.

Natsuki grumbled. "That idiot! It would be so much better if he walked himself home! We don't need him!"

Miyako shifted slightly. "Natsuki you shouldn't be so rude about him... If he finds out..."

"He'll laugh." Natsuki smiled.

"Who'd laugh?" Kyo asked walking up right behind Miyako. She jumped surprised and blushed looking at him in shock. "Hey." He grumbled.

"Nothing carrot head." Natsuki said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Miyako this is Kyo Sohma. He's an idiot classmate that we have." She shrugged. "Carrot top this is our cousin Miyako. Just ignore him Mi. He's a troublemaker. Worse than Shouta."

Miyako nodded and smiled. "Should we try avoiding him Kami?" She turned to the older cousin.

"No. He'd just find us and cause a bigger scene. Suki you'd better be good." Kami said looking at her trouble making cousin. "We don't need him getting angry."

"Is that his emotion?" Kyo asked.

Miyako froze. "Kami!"

"It's alright Mi." She patted the girls head. "They know, but they won't tell." She smiled calmly. "You won't have to go back."

Miyako let out a sigh of relief. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides if they did we've got a plan." Natsuki grinned. "We know a little secret about them." She grinned at Kyo. "Isn't that right carrot top?"

"Shut up!" Kyo grumbled.

Miyako looked between the different people surrounding her confused. "Kami?"

"I'll explain later. Why don't you sit next to me for now." She nodded to Natsuki. "We'll figure out what to do later on."

"Right."She nodded taking a seat. "Class is about to start isn't it?"

"Yes." Tohru nodded. "You'd better go sit down Kyo."

"Yea, Yea whatever." He shrugged walking over to his seat. Miyako watched him and blushed slightly. He had such an air about him that reminded her of herself. He looked so lonely, but at the same time he looked happy. She smiled wanting to get to know him.

"Come have lunch with us Tohru!" Kami offered walking with her cousins behind her. "You can invite some of your friends if you want."

"Alright! I'll go get Arisa and Saki."

"Sounds good. We'll be waiting for you outside." Kami said waving as they walked out.

"Kami... Are you sure you want to risk this... Tohru and those Sohmas knowing?" Miyako asked having heard the whole story from Kami and Natsuki earlier. "If _he_ finds out..."

"Don't worry Miyako. I'll keep it safe and away from him." She smiled. "Come on lets go find a spot to sit and eat at."

Miyako looked at Kami thankfully. She sat next to her older, mother like, cousin. She had a mother that she truly loved, but it was different because of her curse. Kami was part of it and so they were closer. She was even closer to Natsuki, her sister like cousin, that her parents.

"Hey Kami did you bring any of those chips you had yesterday?"

"No sorry. Shouta ate them all."

"HE WHAT!" Natsuki frowned jumping up. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Miyako and Kami laughed. Tohru, Arisa, and Saki walked up at that moment. "What's going on?" Arisa asked. "Tohru who's this?"

"This is my new friend Miyako. She's Kami and Natsuki's cousin." Tohru smiled sitting down. "This is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. My two best friends."

"Hi." Miyako smiled happily. I have no worry with them all here. She smiled relaxing and enjoying the conversation that started up. By the time the bell rang she had come to call all three outside girls friends. She found herself starting to enjoy the school and wasn't as lonely as she thought she was going to be. In fact she wasn't lonely at all. Even during the rest of class she found herself enjoying it and forgetting about her curse, well only slightly. It always lingered in the back of their thoughts. It was part of the way they had been raised. She shivered just thinking about it. Kami reached over as if she could read Miyako's thoughts and smiled gently. Miyako nodded back thankfully.

Class ended shortly later and the three cousins walked out being followed by Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Miyako had been introduced to Yuki during a break and found him to be charming, but he was nothing like Kyo. She found she really liked him, even if Natsuki found him annoying and irritating.

"Why are you walking with us again?!" Natsuki frowned at the boys.

"Because we were talking to you about the project." Yuki said calmly. "Are we going to meet up to finish it tomorrow?"

"On Saturday." Kami said calmly. "So we have all day to work on it. Mi did you get a hold of your partners?"

"Yeah. We're working on it after school tomorrow." She said smiling. "If we're not busy maybe I can come on Saturday?"

"Sure." Kami smiled.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki frowned. "She'll be dealing with Shigure as well."

"I think she'll be fine." Kami smiled.

"Why does your cousin have to come?" Kyo grumbled.

"Because she wants to!" Natsuki said sticking her tongue out at him. "Now shut up or I'll hit you!"

"Is that your only threat?!"

"No. But even I find my other threat to cruel." She smirked. "Only if you are really annoying me will I pull out that threat."

"Huh?" Kyo blinked.

"I'll start kicking!"

Kyo paused getting her meaning. Before he could say anything two arms wrapped around Natsuki shocking them all. "Hey kitty kitty!"

Natsuki froze and glared. "SHOUTA! GET OFF OF ME!" She growled shoving him off.

The black haired 18 year old boy laughed. His blue eyes sparkled. "Come on Suk! Be nice! After a long day of college can't you be kind and just give me a hug?"

"Shut up you idiot!" Natsuki glared. "I'm angry at you!"

"What did I do this time?" He said with puppy eyes. "If I say I'm sorry will you forgive me oh lovely kind Natsuki!"

"No." She said calmly.

"Who's this idiot?" Kyo grumbled.

Shouta blinked looking over. "Who's orange head and pretty boy?"

"Shouta!" Kami frowned. "Be nice! These are our friends Yuki and Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. Be nice!"

"Alright." He smiled at Tohru. "You're kind of cute you know that?"

"SHOUTA!" Natsuki glared. "Don't flirt with her!"

"I'm not going to. I was just commenting. You know only you and Kami are my girls." He wrapped an arm around Kami. "Isn't that right Kami dear?!"

"Shouta knock it off." Kami sighed. "Everyone this is our cousin Shouta."

"Hey!" He gave a small wave. "What do you say we head home now girls?" He winked at Miyako. "Have a good day little sis?"

"Your siblings?" Tohru asked.

"No, just like siblings. After my parents separated I stayed with Miyako's family for a bit." He smiled hooking arms with her. "We are just cousins."

"Come on." Kami sighed. "Bye Tohru, Kyo, Yuki." She nodded. The four cousins walked off. Miyako shot once last glance behind them to see Kyo as they walked. She smiled wondering if maybe she could get to know him much better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Saturday finally!" Natsuki sighed relaxing back and smiled as Kami walked in. "You ready Suk?"

"Almost." Natsuki smiled eating. She finished her food and put the dishes away. "Okay I'm ready now. Let's go."

"Go where?" A voice asked walking up behind Kami. A shiver ran down her back. She turned to see a man who was three inches taller than her. He had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The head of the family.

"Yukio." Kami said hiding the fear in her voice. "Good morning."

"Morning." Natsuki said stiffly.

"Good morning... where are you going now?" He said with a small smirk.

"A school project, we have to go work on it with our partners from class. I thought it would be better to go to their house instead of ours."

"Your such a smart girl Kami." Yukio smiled calmly. "Just be careful... You don't want to transform. You especially Kami. You've already been held back four years."

"We're fine Yukio." Kami smiled slightly. "We've already done this early in the week."

"Oh." He blinked. "Well as long as Natsuki is there to keep you calm and Kami is there to keep you from getting embarrassed." He nodded. "Just be careful. I won't be there to keep you safe."

"We'll be fine." Natsuki nodded. "Come on Kam or we'll be late." She grabbed Kami's arm.

"Goodbye Yukio." Kami nodded being pulled out. Once they left the house she transformed into a fox. "Sorry Natsuki." She sighed being picked up. "He just made me nervous."

"Yeah I know." Natsuki sighed. "Hey look there's Mi. You might want to relax. We're almost at the gate."

"Right. You can put me down." Kami sighed and a moment later she was human again.

"Hey!" Miyako waved seeing them.

"Good morning." Kami smiled. "Ready to go?" She shrugged off all her uneasy feelings related to Yukio.

"Ready." Miyako smiled as they walked out.

Kami smiled as Tohru answered the door. "Good morning Tohru."

"Hi." She smiled. "Come on it. Yuki and Kyo are just finishing breakfast."

"Alright. Is Shigure here?" Natsuki frowned.

"No he had an errand to run. But he'll be back soon probably." Tohru said leading them into the living room. "Yuki, Kyo they're here."

"Hello." Yuki smiled, while Kyo grumbled.

"Hey Carrot head. Nice seeing you as well." Natsuki said plopping down in a seat. "So what's the plan?"

"Suk be nice." Kami sighed. "Do we have a plan?"

"Just finishing the project." Yuki said but paused seeing Miyako. "Miyako?"

"Oh... Hi... I just tagged along. Is that okay?" Miyako shifted a bit.

"Don't worry Yuki." Kami smiled. "She's with us. If she finds out it won't hurt."

"Find out what?" Miyako blinked curious.

"Nothing!" Kyo growled at her. She flinched.

"HEY! Don't yell at my cousin!" Natsuki yelled jumping up.

"You didn't tell her?" Yuki asked.

"No. We promised we wouldn't tell so we won't." Kami said calmly.

Miyako frowned. "What secret?"

Yuki paused looking at her and sighed. "We are cursed as well. Only with the zodiac."

"Oh..." Miyako blinked. "So is it similar to ours Kami?"

"Not really... They transform when they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. We transform when we experience our emotion strongly." She turned to the guys and Tohru. "We might as well warn you of our curse and how it works."

"Kami..." Miyako whispered worriedly. "You shouldn't..."

"It's fine Miyako." Kami smiled gently. "None of us are going to tell him."

"Him?" Tohru asked.

All three girls went quiet for a moment. "Our head of the family." Kami said after a moment. "He's overprotective of us and our secret."

Kyo and Yuki paused thinking of Akito. "We understand... You don't have to tell us." Yuki said calmly.

"No... It's fine. He won't find out." Kami smiled gently at her cousins. "Now for our curse. Our curse is when we feel a certain emotion too strongly. Each of us have a different emotion, and a different animal we transform into. The legend of our curse starts long ago... A man and his wife lived in a small house alone on a hill. One day when they were sitting calmly in their house a lion came to the door. It was all alone and tired. They took it in and took care of it. Soon it was much better and it stayed with them. The couple, for a while after, kept taking care of different animals that experienced different emotions. Then one day the couple died and the animals that lived there didn't know what to do. They agreed that they wanted to be with the couple for forever or at least one of the couple. So they made a pact using the blood of each of them and the man from the couple. Once the curse was set they all died and since then every other generation has been cursed by their lingering spirits. Only now the animals and the emotions have been mixed throughout. Sometimes it's an angry lion, sometimes a exited lion, sometimes an embarrassed lion. And we are all in the same family trying to hide the fact we are different."

"Every other generation?" Yuki asked.

"The next generation only comes once the last generation has all died out... It's sad but there are never multiples of animals or emotions."

"Oh..." Yuki blinked watching shocked.

"So you decided to tell these guys about the curse why?" Shouta asked standing in the door way suddenly.

"SHOUTA!" Kami gasped shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I followed you guys curiously. Hey!" He smiled waving and grinning like an idiot.

"YOUWHAT!" Natsuki glared jumping up and punching him in the face.

"HEY!" He frowned falling back and rubbing his face. "It's not my fault I was bored and you guys looked like you were planing something. I was interested..."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Natsuki glared.

"Don't be like that!" He whined.

Kami sighed and got up. "Shouta, Natsuki..." She suddenly slipped crashing into Yuki. There was a suddenly puff of smoke. Laying on a pile of clothes was a rat and a red fox.

"Uh.. Kami..." Miyako blinked. "Rat? Huh?"

"Yuki!" Tohru flushed looking at him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Yuki the rat sighed. "Kami are you okay?" He asked looking at the fox who was almost hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry Yuki! I didn't mean to revile your secret!"

"It's fine." He said calmly. He watched as she suddenly changed back, fully clothed. "Uh..."

"What?" Kami blinked confused. "Yuki?"He paused and then rushed out of the room. "Is it something I said?!" Kami tensed.

"No... It uh..." Tohru flushed. "He's probably going to turn back soon..."

"So?" Natsuki blinked. "I know it's a bit strange, but aren't you use to it?"

"It's not that." Tohru flushed looking at Kyo. "When they transform..." She looked at Yuki's clothes still on the floor.

Kami caught on and blushed. "OH!"

"What?" Natsuki frowned.

"They don't transform clothing." Kami blushed.

"They..." Natsuki's face lit up and she transformed into a lion.

"Hey I thought she was a cat?!" Kyo frowned.

Natsuki growled at him and suddenly and turned back. "I'm not a cat! I'm a proud lion! It's not my fault the lion genes are not as strong anymore."

Shouta laughed. "Depending on how embarrassed she is Natsuki turns into a lion or a cat." He smiled. "I've got the same thing as well. It depends on our animal genes on if we have the dependents or not. Only a few of us do."

"Shut up Shouta!" Natsuki growled.

"Alright." He smiled. "Just trying to clear things up since we're being all in the open."

Kami sighed sitting. "Sorry Mi, if I'd know it would be this chaotic I would have advised you stay home."

"It's fine." Miyako smiled. "It's not too bad."

Kami smiled. "Alright." She said as Yuki walked out. "Let's get the project done you guys. Shouta keep Miyako company while we work please." Kami said getting up. She smiled. "Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Kami smiled as she woke up and rolled out of bed. She had plans with the others to hang out later that day. Natsuki, Miyako, and her were heading to the Sohma's house to hang out. There were no big important plans, but she always had fun when she was spending time with the others. "Morning Dad." She smiled as she walked out of her room.

Her dad had dark brown hair and was reading the newspaper. "Oh good morning Kami." He smiled. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes. I'll see you later." She grabbed her lunch and breakfast. "I'm hanging out with Natsuki, Miyako and some friends from class after school so I'll be home late."

"Alright... Have fun, but be careful." He smiled gently.

"I will be. See you!" She ran out quickly pulling on her shoes and smiled. She found Miyako and Natsuki waiting for her and waved. "Hey!"

"Morning." Miyako smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Come on or we'll be late for school." Kami smiled.

"Ugh." Natsuki moaned. "Can we just skip it."

"No Natsuki." Kami smiled, but paused as they walked out and spotted Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walking to school.

"HEY!" Tohru waved smiling. "Long time no see."

"Hi." Kami nodded. "Come on let's get to school. We don't want to be late."

"Ugh." Natsuki grumbled.

"You don't like school Natsuki?" Yuki blinked.

"Natsuki has never liked school. She use to ditch school when we younger." Kami smiled. "Her dad use to always yell at her. It always made me laugh, because she would come hang out and pout at my house."

"School is annoying!" Natsuki grumbled. "Especially when I was stuck with Shouta always following me about!"

Kami laughed. "Come on. Shouta isn't at school with us anymore."

"Yeah I guess..." Natsuki nodded and started to walk again.

Miyako watched Kyo as they walked and blushed slightly. "Uh...so... Kyo... Do you like leeks?" Miyako asked thinking of her last night dinner.

Kyo's face darkened. Miyako flinched as he started grumbling. "I HATE LEEKS! THEY ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING VEGETABLE EVER!"

"Oh...uh... I..." Kyo blinked seeing her nervousness and flinched.

"I...uh... It's nothing against people who like leeks.." He shuffled nervous for yelling at her. "I didn't mean to yell..."

"It's okay." Miyako smiled slightly. "I actually don't really like leeks either... My dad made us have leeks for dinner last night so I was thinking about that..."

"He also doesn't like Miso." Yuki said calmly.

"Yea so!... But Miso soup is fine..." He looked away and Miyako smiled.

"Miso is delicious! Especially if Kami is making it!"

Kami shifted. "My soup isn't that good... Come on let's just go. We don't want to be late." She started running. The others followed and smiled.

They arrived at class just barely in time and hurriedly sat down in their seats. Kami smiled as she watched the others. She could tell that Miyako liked Kyo, and the others were enjoying their time together. It made her happy. She paused thinking about Yukio and frowned. She knew that if he found out he would be upset.

She worried about the others if he found out. I won't let that happen... He won't find out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I can't let him ruin their happiness. She smiled. No, I won't even think about it.

Yuki blinked as he finished putting his stuff away and looked over seeing Kami talking to a girl in the hallways. She had long black hair and black eyes. He paused. He recognized her from one of the other classes in their grade. But he couldn't put a name to her face. She looked angry. He blinked walking up. "Kami?"

"Oh hey Yuki." She nodded. The black haired girl blinked looking at them.

"Kami?"

"Oh sorry." Kami laughed. "Yuki this is my cousin Aki. Aki this is Yuki." Kami smiled calmly. "She's the same grade as us, only in class 1-C instead of 1-D."

Yuki nodded. "Very nice to meet you Miss. Aki."

"Uh... Yea... you... you too..." She nodded watching him walk off. Once he was gone she turned to Kami blushing furiously. "KAMI! How could you?!"

"How could I what?" She blinked.

"Not tell me you knew Prince Yuki Sohma!"

"Oh yea you have a crush on him don't you?" She laughed. "Sorry, it kind of slipped my mind to let you know."

"KAMI!" Aki blushed. "...He's so wonderful... Kind... Handsome... I still remember when I first met him..." She smiled. "I was walking in the hallway during a very angry mood... Yukio had upset me again... Some guys ran into me and knocked my books out of my hands... Yuki walked up and helped me pick them up... He was so kind..." She smiled.

Kami smiled. "If you want to hang out with us you can."

"WHA!" Aki blushed. "I... uh... Us?"

"Natsuki, Miyako, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and I." Kami smiled. "Come on you'll have fun." She grabbed her cousin's hand. "You'll be really happy if you join in."

"Alright..." Aki smiled. "I'll happily agree." She followed Kami. "So where are we hanging out?"

"At Yuki's and Kyo's house." Kami said calmly.

Aki froze. "Their... their... house... We... we're going to their house?!"

"Yeah." Kami smiled. "Come on."

"Alright..." Aki nodded a bit nervous. Prince Yuki...


	7. Chapter 7

Kami waved to Natsuki as she walked up. "Happy New Years!"

"Happy New Years to you as well." Natsuki laughed. The two walked towards the family party. "I wonder how the Sohmas are... I mean the zodiac and everything."

"I bet they have a big party." Kami smiled.

"I wonder if Kyo and Yuki are fighting right now." Natsuki laughed. "You can really tell the two are a cat and mouse." Natsuki laughed, but paused seeing a small black otter dash by with a cookie in its mouth. "I bet you the idiot is behind that."

Kami sighed. "I agree completely, he's going to get her in trouble." She shook her head. "Too many who don't know are at the party tonight." She glanced at some of the family members, who had missed the otter, talking. "We have to be especially careful tonight or Yukio will be angry."

"I don't care." Natsuki grumbled. "If he's upset, I don't care."

Kami sighed. "Suk..." She shook her head. "You are going to regret that attitude one of these days."

Natsuki shrugged. "I haven't yet. And you're starting to sound old." She gave her cousin a playful shove. "Lighten up and enjoy the holiday."

Kami smiled. "Alright. I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to find Miyako first. I don't want her to be alone too long."

"Gotcha." Natsuki nodded and walked off to bug one of the younger cousins.

Kami smiled, but then turned and walked to Miyako's room. It was completely dark when she walked in and she sighed turning on the light. "Miyako..." The red haired girl, freshly transformed, looked up. Her arms were bleeding from fresh little bite marks. A few were on her legs too.

"Miyako!" She rushed to the girl's side and pulled out the stash of bandages from under the bed. "You need to stop biting yourself." She finished bandaging the wounds and sighed. "It's not good for you to hurt yourself." She hugged her. "If you're depressed come to me okay?"

"I'm sorry Kami..." She sniffled. "I can't help it... I'm just ...so lonely..."

"I know." Kami smiled as the girl buried her head in Kami's shirt. "I'm here for you Mi... Feeling better?"

Miyako nodded and sat up. "Thank you Kami." She smiled slightly and wiped her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

"Forget to get changed." Kami smiled getting up. "Come on." She pulled out a party kimono. "Once you're ready we can go."

Miyako nodded and quickly got changed, while Kami put the medical kit away. "I'm ready now..."

"Alright." The two walked out and found Aki watching Shouta and Natsuki fighting. Natsuki looked angry, while Shouta just looked relaxed. "Uh... hi..."

"Hi Mi. Hi Kami." Aki nodded.

"What are these two fight about now?" Kami sighed.

"Shouta was flirting with Suk again." Aki sighed. "So she punched him, and now he's saying how weak her punches are."

Kami sighed. "Knock it off you two. Natsuki just ignore him." She pushed between the two of them. "Come on you're going to cause trouble."

"Fine..." Natsuki turned ignoring Shouta.

"You two are as bad as Kyo and Yuki." Aki laughed. She was thinking of earlier in the week when she had gone to their house for the first time. She had been nervous but had found out that it was fun. Kyo and Yuki had been fighting a lot, and she had learned about the curse. She had yet to meet the strange person who had been mentioned, Shigure.

"They are aren't they." Miyako laughed. "I wonder how they are..." She paused thinking about Kyo.

"I think Yuki mentioned something about a banquet for the zodiac." Natsuki said calmly. "It makes sense though. I mean they are the zodiac."

"I guess that means Kyo wouldn't be able to go to then... After all, he's the cat." Miyako frowned.

"Who cares." Natsuki shrugged. "He's just an idiot. Come on let's go talk about something more fun."

"I wonder if Yuki is having fun..." Aki blushed.

"Oh come on!" Shouta laughed. "Stop thinking about your crush!" He gave her a nuggy. "Why don't we all sit and get some food."

Kami sighed but paused looking over and saw Yukio watching them. She shivered. "Uh... guys lets separate for a bit... and stop talking about the Sohmas."

"Huh?" They all blinked.

"Just trust me." Kami said calmly and then walked off. The others watched her. Then they slowly separated.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate school!" Natsuki grumbled stretching her legs as she waited. "I should have ditched, like Arisa!"

"Oh come on Suk." Kami sighed. "I thought you would like this. We aren't in class, we are outside and about to run."

"Kami is the one who should be complaining. After all, she hates running." Miyako laughed.

"It's still school." Natsuki grumbled. "And I hate school."

Miyako laughed, but blinked spotting Tohru walking over. She had just been with Kyo and Yuki. Miyako flushed as she saw Kyo acting like an angry cat. He was so cute, in a different way from normal.

"Good morning!" Tohru smiled. "Ready?"

"Not really." Kami sighed. "It's too cold out, and we have to run." She smiled. "And as Natsuki said 'it's school.'"

Tohru smiled as Saki walked up. "Let's just all do our best!"

"Right." Miyako smiled and caught one last glance at Kyo before they started running. She shot off faster than the rest, hoping to impress Kyo.

Kami and Natsuki went a little slower, saving their energy. They outpaced Tohru and began to relax after a while, slowing to a walk.

"Kami what are we going to do about Miyako and Aki?" Natsuki asked. "They are crushing so obviously on Yuki and Kyo... If Yukio finds out..."

"He won't." Kami smiled. "And if he does we will deal with it then. But I'm sure it will be fine." Kami didn't look at Natsuki, not wanting her to discover her own uncertainty and worry.

"I guess... Hey!" Natsuki blinked stopping. "There's an old guy laying over there." She pointed of to the side.

"What?" Kami asked. She blinked seeing the white hair. "Let's go help." The two were about to go down when Tohru walked up. They watched her stumble slightly down the hill, then followed. Natsuki blinked shocked as all three girls realized it was a teen guy with white hair. "Are you alright?" Kami asked as Tohru babbled.

"... Do any of you three know where Sohma house is?" He asked calmly.

"Sohma?" Kami blinked at the same time Tohru and Natsuki asked,

"Are you a Sohma?"

The boy blinked and got up ignoring them. "They're coming." He walked up to the path and set up a string. He laid on his belly and waited a moment. The girls watched in shock as Yuki and Kyo ran up. Right at Kyo was pulling ahead the white haired boy's string tripped him.

Natsuki started laughing as Yuki stopped and stared in shock at the boy. Kami and Tohru just stared blankly and confused.

"Haru?" Yuki blinked as Kyo jumped up angrily, which only made Natsuki bust up laughing harder.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT! I WAS WINNING! STOP LAUGHING!" Kyo yelled angrily.

Haru looked off blankly. "Don't try that at home."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT! IT TOOK ME THIS MUCH EFFORT PASSING YUKI..."

"If I didn't do that, you wouldn't have stopped." Haru said as if it was the most logical thing to say.

"Hatsuharu...?" Yuki sighed.

"Huh?" Kami, and Tohru asked. Natsuki was still giggling at Kyo's enraged face.

"DO YOU THINK I'M AN IMMORTAL!? SEE, I'M BLEEDING!" Kyo looked torn between hurting Haru, and hurting Natsuki. "SHUT UP GIRL!"

Natsuki only started laughing harder as Yuki explained. "This is Hatsuharu...One after another keep coming here..." Yuki sighed. "And don't you have to go to school?"

"HOLE ON! I'M BLEEDING HERE, DON'T YOU CARE!?"

"Not really." Natsuki smiled, as she finally stopped laughing.

"Ah... I came on Sunday." Haru said calmly. "I'm not sure how I got here... by the time I woke up, three days have passed..."

"So, to sum it up... you got lost..." Yuki sighed, not looking at all surprised.

"You are still an idiot when it comes to directions." Kyo said calming down.

"He's been lost for three days... You must be hungry." Kami blinked. "I wish I had thought to bring some food with me.."

"It's a run, why would you have." Natsuki pointed out.

"Oh... I guess you're right."

"Ah... Let's think about where we are ….if the teacher find out..." Tohru said a bit nervous.

"Who cares." Natsuki shrugged. "What's he going to do, yell at us?"

"Let's just get off the road so we don't block the other runners at least." Kami pointed out. They all headed down beneath the bridge.

"This is Hatsuharu Sohma. He's one year younger than us. Haru this is Tohru Honda, Kami Kibaru, and Natsuki Kibaru." Yuki introduced.

"Ah... it's you. Nice to meet you." Haru bowed.

"Ah, Ah you too. You too!" Tohru bowed back.

Haru turned to Natsuki and Kami and bowed as well. "Hello."

"Hi." Kami smiled. "No need to bow."

"Hey." Natsuki nodded. "Nice to meet you. And that was hilarious what you did to Kyo."

"HEY!" Kyo glared, then frowned turning to Haru. "So why are you here?"

"For a duel." Haru said calmly getting up and shocking all three girls. Natsuki got over it quickly and started to smile.

"Huh?" Kyo blinked, just as shocked.

"Originally I wanted to find you during new years, but you disappeared. So here I am now." Haru said calmly.

"New years?" Kami and Natsuki blinked.

"Oh yeah. Kyo and Yuki didn't go to their main house during new years... They said they didn't want to."

Kami paused thinking of what it would be like to not go to a family holiday event.

"Come on! Let's fight." Haru said getting ready.

"Wait a minute!" Kyo frowned. "I'm competing with Yuki now!"

"I spent three days to find you.." Haru said starting to sound annoyed.

"That's because you got lost!"

"Anyways, we have to duel." Haru said ignoring Kyo's comment.

"After we get home, I'll deal with you! Now is not the time!" Kyo said turning around.

"No way."

"This time things seem bad..." Yuki frowned. "Hey... Kyo. You should follow Hatsuharu's suggestion..."

Kami blinked. "What?"

"NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY! GO AWAY NOW!" Suddenly Haru headbutted Kyo.

"Too late... that idiot." Yuki sighed.

"Stop... mumbling... If you are a real man, let's fight! Little cat..." Haru said darkly.

"What..." Kami blinked. "Is going on...?"

"I don't care. This is hilarious!" Natsuki smiled. "Go Haru!"

Kyo suddenly kicked Haru back. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! DO WE HAVE PROBLEMS BETWEEN US?"

"I remember now, you have another name called "Black Haru." Yuki sighed. "Although, Haru looks like the calm type, when he gets angry, he's unstoppable."

"Really?" Kami and Natsuki blinked.

"This is going to be interesting." Natsuki smiled.

"That means... he is like Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"That's right." Yuki said. Before Natsuki or Kami could ask who Kagura was, Haru was gripping Yuki's chin.

"Don't just stand there, Yuki. Today, I will make you mine..."

"You're worse than Kagura..." Yuki said while the three girls stared in shock at Haru.

"STAND UP, KYO!" Haru said turning back to his fight.

"I'm already standing up! Where are you going?!"

"This looks like they will take a while... You girls can go." Yuki said coughing slightly.

"But... But..." Tohru blinked not sure what to do.

Natsuki just turned back to watching the fight. "Is there any way we can stop them?" Kami asked.

"No way! Kami this is hilarious!" Natsuki grinned.

"You almost sound like Shouta now." Kami sighed. "I don't think it is a good thing to let them fight." She said watching the two banter back and forth, their conversation unheard by the three watching.

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT! IF YOU WANT SOME, COME AND GET IT!" Kyo yelled angrily starting to get serious.

"It should have been like this from the start, coward!" Haru laughed.

"Whatever you say, you noisy girl!" Kyo growled.

"I like this guy." Natsuki smiled pointing to Haru. "He's hilarious!"

"Why don't we go? They will take a long time." Yuki coughed a few times.

"Yuki?" Kami blinked as Tohru just fussed over trying to stop the fight.

"COME OVER HERE, COME ON!" Haru yelled.

"SHUT UP! I ALEADY SAW YOUR FEEBLE TECHIQUE!" Kyo yelled back.

"Ah.. Hey... you guys..." Tohru said stepping forward.

"Don't stop them Tohru. This is the best entertainment I've had in a long time." Natsuki smirked watching the fight as if it was a movie.

"Don't mind them Miss Honda... Just let them do whatever they feel like. And also... I don't really want to get dragged in and get caught in the crossfire." Yuki smiled.  
"Huh?" Tohru blinked.

Kami just sighed. "Something tells me this is not going to turn out well."

"YOUR WEAK PUNCHES AND KICKS HAVE NO ATTACKING POWER AT ALL!" Haru yelled. "Idiot! Moron! Come and hit me! I don't mind."

"Man he's got anger issues." Natsuki laughed.

"WH... WH... WH...! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kyo yelled getting more and more angry. "YOUR SKILL LEVEL, COMPARED TO YUKI'S IS ONLY GOOD FOR A WARM UP!"

"What about you? Yuki started his training later than us, but you can't win against him! What kind of training did you get, anyway? How embarrassing!" Haru smirked. "Your workout isn't even comparable to ours... You're just a newbie! A wet-behind-the-ears newbie!" Haru taunted

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THAT!" Kyo yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!"

"That Haru is just making it worse." Kami sighed. "We really should stop this before someone gets seriously injured."

"Let em fight." Natsuki waved her hand for Kami to stay. "This is the best entertainment I've had in a long time."

"... It seems as if... Kyo is a bit stronger than him." Tohru pointed out.

"Yeah. Compared to Haru, Kyo is indeed stronger." Yuki said, Natsuki just ignored them. "Either way, they're both idiots who love fighting! And because they love martial arts, they started training long ago.." He coughed slightly.

"Yuki you also love martial arts, don't you?" Tohru asked.

"I don't even know.." He started coughing really bad. Enough that even Natsuki turned around.

"Yuki! YUKI! What's wrong?!" Tohru gasped.

Kami rushed over, as the two fighters paused. Kami frowned. "He's having a coughing attack... This isn't good..."

Haru rushed over and gently pushed Kami away so he could check on his cousin. "Yuki? You had an attack? Hey, you have a fever!" He said feeling Yuki's forehead. "You should be more careful if you have a cold. Go lie down for a bit... I'll go contact the main house..." Haru said getting up.

"...no." Yuki choked out, grabbing Haru's leg.

"You don't like the main house..." Haru paused then turned to Kyo. "Kyo! We will postpone our fight for now."

"Ah... yeah, that's fine... so then we should postpone the marathon as well, huh? How boring!" Natsuki got up.

"Let me know when Haru's going to kick your butt then Kyo... Kami we should help them out."

"Yeah. Is there anything we can do?" Kami asked.

"...Come on, let's go back to sensei's house." Haru said looking at Yuki and paused. "Even if we could get a taxi, we can't... it'd be bad..." He paused and looked at Natsuki and Kami.

"We know about your curse." Kami nodded.

"Oh... Well it will be bad is Yuki were to transform. And also, if he transforms into a mouse, he'll have to work even harder..."

"I should go too, I can help out!" Tohru smiled.

"Natsuki and I can as well." Kami nodded. "Is there anything that we can help you with?"

Haru paused and looked at Natsuki. "Oh, yep. You're really cute. Please, do help out."

"Huh?" Natsuki blinked confused. "How does my being cute help out?"

"If I have to hug someone to transform anyways... Of course I'd rather hug someone who's cute." He said, hugging Natsuki suddenly. He transformed into a cow, while Natsuki stared blankly and shocked. "When I'm like this... moving Yuki will be a much easier task. And just so that I don't return to my human shape, one of you should hug my neck tightly."

"Uh... Right." Kami helped Kyo pick Yuki up as Natsuki hugged Haru's neck.

"Tohru can you grab Haru's jacket? We can use that to keep him warm." Kami said as Kyo put Yuki on Haru's back. "Okay let's go." Kami nodded as her and Tohru stayed on each side to keep Yuki in place.


	9. Chapter 9

Kami understood the others feelings about Shigure as he laughed. Even she felt hitting him might be a good course of action.

"Then... you really made it back here like this?" Shigure giggled as Haru cow tugged at his sleeve.

"What's so funny?" Kyo growled angrily.

"Shigure we just need to get Yuki up to his room." Kami sighed. "Will you please help us?"

"Alright." He said, still giggling slightly.

Natsuki frowned angrily and slapped him on the back of his head. "Knock it off you idiot." She sighed. "Come on, let's take care of Yuki."

It took a little effort, but they finally managed to get Yuki up to his room. "He's asleep now. It doesn't seem like a very serious attack." Shigure said sitting on the edge of the bed. "He has a slight fever, but it's not a bad one."

"I'll go make some soup for when he wakes up." Kami said heading down to the kitchen.

Tohru sighed in relief.

"Tohru, don't worry about it... You can go back to school now." Shigure said calmly.

"No...I want to stay by his side..." She looked down. "Going to school is... very important. But, I just don't want to leave him here alone... My mom used to say the same thing... Also, a cold can be very serious or be very minor. We shouldn't ignore it."

Shigure smiled getting up. "All right, then. I'll go to school and get your things for you."

"Oh... You don't have to make a special trip for me..." They walked out of Yuki's room so not to wake him up.

"Don't worry, no need to mind me! Kyo, go contact Hatori and let him know."

"Why don't you get Kami's stuff too Shigure. She's going to be busy making sure Yuki's alright as well."

"Why do **I** have to do that?!" Kyo growled.

"Hatori's been very busy lately, so he's a bit stressed. Be careful. Seems like the whole family caught the flu." Shigure said cheerfully.

"Hey! Why **ME**?! Why do **I** have to do it?!"

"It's okay, I can do it instead." Haru said turning back. "So where is the phone?"

Natsuki flushed and transformed into a lion and looked away.

"Don't prance around naked you!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Okay, I'll be leaving then. Please take good care of Yuki." Shigure waved walking out, after looking over at Natsuki lion. He chuckled and walked out humming to himself.

Natsuki glanced over after a few, Haru was now borrowing some of Kyo's clothes. Haru paused staring at her. "A lion? Where did that come from?"

Natsuki flinched and transformed back. "YOU IDIOT! WEREN'T YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION!"

"Hey it's you... You're a lion?"

"Shut up, and just call Hatori." Kyo growled walking out.

Natsuki grumbled. "Who is this Hatori guy anyways?"

"He's the Sohma family doctor." Haru said calmly as he dialed up the main house. "He is also part of the zodiac."

"Huh... I'm going to let Kami know. That way she's not suddenly surprised."

"Alright." Haru said calmly, then went to concentrating on the phone call.

"Hey Suki... How's Yuki?" Kami said, as she stirred the pot of soup she was making. She tossed something in and turned to look at her cousin.

"Still asleep." Natsuki said sitting down. "That Haru guy is strange."

"I guess so... But he's no more strange then the rest of the Sohmas... and our own family." Kami smiled. "Is he still a cow?"

"Uh... No... He transformed back..."

"Okay." Kami nodded.

"Is that your special soup? The one you make when any of us get sick?" Natsuki asked, sniffing the air.

"Yep. My mom's special 'vegetable spice soup... with a bit of meat'... I hope Yuki will like it... Maybe I should have asked Shigure if he was allergic to anything..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine... Is it almost done?"

"Yeah... Do you mind taking a bowl up to him? I store the rest for leftovers." Kami said digging through the cabinets in search of a bowl.

"...I'm going to go see what's going on up there... It's too quiet." Natsuki frowned. "Make sure Kyo isn't killing Yuki as he sleeps."

"Good idea." Kami smiled. "And make sure Haru isn't killing Kyo at the same time."

"Right." She headed up just in time to hear Haru and Kyo talking.

"He was mad at me and yelled at me. Because I was missing for three days." Haru said calmly, no longer sounding as angry as when he was 'Black Haru.'

"And then what? Anyways, that annoying Yuki seems to be all right now. Should we continue our battle?"

Natsuki perked, she found it entertaining to watch the two idiots fight.

"Well... No, never mind." Haru said, crushing Natsuki's entertainment dream. "Kyo, you're very strong. I think I need some more practice."

"ALL THIS WORK FOR TODAY, AND THEN YOU WON'T DO IT?!" Kyo yelled angrily. Natsuki looked over and watched as Kyo started wrestling slightly with Haru. "When did you turn back into the 'white haru.' huh?!" Kyo growled.

"Ow, that hurts." Haru said calmly.

"Huh? You're not the 'black Haru' anymore?" Tohru asked walking up.

"Ah.. uhm..." Haru blinked.

"It does seem like two different people." Tohru smiled.

"It's kind of confusing that way... I kind of like the black side more." Natsuki said walking out from her hiding spot. "He's more entertaining, especially when beating up Kyo." Haru shrugged. "What about Yuki?"

"He's still asleep."

"You should ambush him while he's asleep, Kyo." Haru said shocking Natsuki.

"Who would do something like that? Idiot! I wouldn't feel good using dirty tactics like that!" Kyo smirked. "I'll beat him fair and square!"

"Yeah right." Natsuki smirked. "I'm going to go get the soup from Kami.. Is Yuki allergic to anything."

"No." Haru said calmly.

"Right." Natsuki nodded and headed back down to get the soup. After Kami handed her the bowl she headed back up to Yuki's room. She paused as she heard Haru and Tohru talking.

"My.. my first love was actually Yuki." She almost spilled the soup hearing Haru talking. "Well, I like Kyo too... But to me, Yuki is a very special person." Natsuki paused, and listened from the door. "Even though I hated him when I was young."

"Oh... Why did you?" Tohru sounded a bit shocked about Haru's statement, as well as Natsuki.

"Simply because he's a rodent." Haru said seriously.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you heard the story of 'the mouse riding on the back of an ox to attend the banquet?'... Because of that, I thought of him as my enemy. And on top of that... When I was young, all the adults used to laugh at me. Because the ox was dumb and was used by the mouse. Of course, I understood that they were half joking about it. But still, I... I still hated it when they said that Hatsuharu was a stupid being with no brains..."

Natsuki felt bad for the guy, but wanted to find out more. I don't know why... But I wanted to learn more about him...

"I got laughed at very often, so when I lost confidence, I blamed it on the mouse. When I was little, I had no patience and got made very often. My parents just sent me to practice martial arts, to relieve some of that pressure. That was about the time when my other half developed. Practicing martial arts didn't help relieve any of that pressure, though. I found martial arts to be fun. But people still laughed at me."

Natsuki paused imagining a little Haru practicing martial arts, and smiling. It was kind of cute to imagine.

"And then one day... I met Yuki by chance." Haru said pulling Natsuki back into the conversation. "We went to different elementary schools, so we only saw each other at new years and stuff. We never even talked before that. And so I told him all the things buried in my heart... Ever since then... I calmed down a whole lot. The words that had been buried within me all found an exit. Yuki helped me to unbind those shackles.. I was surprised. Yuki was completely different from how I had thought. That's right... I used to think of Yuki as the 'dirty mouse.' The day when I met Yuki was a great one... If I hadn't met him, I'd still have misunderstood and hated him. And then I would truly have been an idiot."

So he really just looks up to Yuki, not love him as in want to kiss him love... Natsuki flushed slightly and turned into a cat, dropping the bowl.

Haru opened the door and looked down seeing the mess, and a cat tail disappearing around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Kami headed upstairs to check on Yuki, with a new bowl of soup. Natsuki had come down a bit ago covered in soup as a cat. She knew that Natsuki was cleaning herself up in the downstairs bathroom. She poked in and found Yuki still asleep. Tohru and Haru sat looking over him. "Hey do you guys want some food?"

"Sure." Haru said getting up calmly. "Come on Tohru. Let's go."

"But..."

"He just needs some rest." Kami smiled. "Come get some food. I'll keep an eye on him in your place. Go ahead and eat some."

"Alright." Tohru nodded and the two teens headed downstairs.

Kami looked over at Yuki and touched his forehead. "No fever, that's good." She smiled and set the bowl down on the table. "For when he wakes up." She got up and turned to walk out. She froze as she ran into a tall man with black hair. She blinked. "Oh sorry... Um... Can I help you?"

He stared at her. She tried to move past him. "Who are you?"

"Um... My name is Kami Kibaru. I am a friend and classmate of Yuki and Kyo. Who are you?"

"My name is Hatori Sohma." He said calmly. "I was called to check on Yuki."

"Oh." Kami nodded. "He's fine right now. He's just resting." She nodded. "I made him some soup. And he doesn't have a fever,so that's good. But if you still want to check on him, you can." She nodded.

Hatori watched her walk out and blinked. She... And I didn't transform? He frowned looking at Yuki. Why did Shigure not mention this girl?

Kami headed down. "Um... Hey guys... There's a guy who calls himself Hatori upstairs."

Haru, Tohru, and Natsuki looked up. "Hatori?" Tohru blinked. "He's here?"

"Yeah. Up checking on Yuki. Does he um... Know about the curse?" She glanced up the stairs.

"Of course he does." Haru said calmly, like it was obvious. "I'll go check on him." He got up and headed upstairs.

"Alright... Natsuki you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." She leaned back against the chair. "Haru's just an idiot."

Tohru blinked watching the two cousins. "So are you two going to head home now?"

"We'll wait for Shigure to at least bring our stuff back." Kami smiled. "And I want to make sure that Yuki is going to be okay."

"What is taking that idiot dog so long anyways?" Natsuki frowned. "He was only suppose to go get our stuff, then he was to come back."

"Maybe he got caught up talking with someone?" Tohru blinked.

"That idiot is probably flirting with girls too young for him." Hatori said from the door.

"Oh! Hatori!" Kami said getting up. "How's Yuki? Did he wake up?"

"Yuki is fine. Give him a few days rest and he'll be perfectly fine." Hatori nodded. "Now Haru informed me that you know of the curse."

"Yeah." Natsuki shrugged. "What of it? You know about it as well."

Hatori frowned, but before he could say anything Shigure and Kyo walked in. Both gave a small sneeze. "Oh, hey Hatori!" Shigure laughed. "Nice to see you! I see you've met Kami and Natsuki!" He laughed.

"Hmm, Shigure why exactly have you not told anyone about these girls? Especially since one isn't affected by our curse?"

"Huh?" They all blinked. Natsuki and Kami looked at each other.

"One of us, isn't affected by your curse?" Natsuki asked.

"What does that mean?" Kami asked looking at Hatori. "Are you talking about being hugged?" She paused as she remembered in the doorway to Yuki's room when she had run into him. "OH! Are you talking about that?"

Hatori nodded. "Kami and I ran into each other and I didn't transform."

"OH!" Shigure blinked. "Are you just an odd ball?" He sneezed slightly. "I guess you just are special! But to check it out we can try an experiment!"

"No way!" Natsuki frowned. "I'm not letting you freak hug my cousin. Maybe it's just Hatori's curse is gone."

"I don't think so." Hatori frowned.

"Well there is one way to check..." Haru said calmly. "Natsuki and Kami both hug multiple guys. And if none of us transform, then we know they they are immune."

"...I'll check first." Natsuki frowned. She hugged Kyo suddenly and watched him poof. "Nope, he transformed."

"Try another guy." Hatori said calmly.

Natsuki frowned. "Why?"  
"Hug me! Hug me!" Shigure smiled.

"No way." Natsuki frowned, and decided to hug Haru instead. She blinked as he didn't transform. She flushed and quickly moved away.

"Huh... I think it only works part of the time... I know that Haru transformed earlier... So maybe it's a fifty-fifty chance of transforming. Because we are cursed as well."

Hatori paused. "What?"

Kami shifted. "Well... Natsuki's and my family is cursed... Whenever we experience a certain emotion too strongly we transform."

"Kami don't say too much to this strange guy!"

"He's part of the zodiac curse though, so it's only fair we let him know what we let the others know." Kami said calmly. "I'm sorry Hatori but we won't say any more than that about our curse." She said seeing his curious look.

He paused for a moment and nodded. "I take it you haven't told Akito about this." Hatori looked over at Shigure, but found that he had transformed into his dog form and was laying on the ground weakly.

Kyo was in the same condition. "Are you two okay?" Kami asked leaning down and looking at the two animals.

"They both have caught a cold." Hatori sighed. "Haru will you go get two beds for them?" He shook his head. "The idiots, what were you doing?"

Shigure coughed. "We were playing cards." He laughed slightly. "I won a hand!"

"Who the heck told them to play cards out in the cold? It's flu season too." Haru sighed after they had the two sick animals in beds.

Hatori sighed. Everyone in this family seems to want to work me to death. He paused as he glanced over and spotted Kami bringing in more bowls of soup. "Soup?"

"I made it for Yuki since he was sick, but it might help Shigure and Kyo feel better as well." She smiled. "You can have some too, it's not just for sick people."

Hatori nodded. "Thank you for helping take care of my family members."

"Oh it's no problem." She smiled. "They are my friends, and Kyo and Yuki are my classmates so it's only natural that I wish to see them get better."

Hatori stared at her in confusion. "You are their classmates?"

Kami flushed slightly. "Oh... Uh, yeah... I got held back a few times... When my curse took effect I couldn't go to school." She looked down.

"Hmm." He nodded slightly and looked over as Natsuki yelled at Haru for something he had said.

"We should probably be getting home. It is getting late." She looked over. "Natsuki come on." She grabbed her bag, that Shigure had brought back. "We have to hurry."

"Alright." Natsuki grumbled. "Anything to get away from this idiot."

"Hey." Haru grunted.

Kami smiled. "It was nice meeting you Hatori Sohma." She nodded to him and then turned to leave with Natsuki.

Hatori watched them leave and frowned. I understand why Shigure didn't tell Akito. He would be upset to learn there is another family cursed, and they know about our curse. He looked over at the sick Sohmas. I will follow that idea and not tell Akito either.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are we going to the Sohma house again?" Natsuki asked as her, Kami, Miyako and Aki walked together.

"Because I want to make sure they are all alright. Plus I wanted to bring back over another batch of soup." Kami smiled as she carried a pot of soup.

"Poor Yuki." Aki said. "But I'm sure he'll get better after having some of your soup Kam." She laughed. "I know I always do."

Kami smiled and laughed. "It's more of Shigure and Kyo I'm worried about. They were idiots and sat outside playing cards in the cold. It's no wonder they caught a cold!"

"Poor Kyo, but I do agree. That was a bit idiotic to catch a cold that way."

They all laughed, and none of them noticed the brown flash that was following them. It dashed from bush to bush, then to behind a poll, and then back to bushes. They were in front of the house when Natsuki finally noticed something. "Uh.. Hey guys." She whispered.

"Huh?" Aki asked.

"Anyone else notice that?"

"Notice what?" Miyako asked looking back. She froze. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Kami asked. She glanced back and sighed. "Oh."

"WHAT?!" Aki asked. "Everyone is in on this but me! What is going on?!" She turned, but didn't see anything. "What is going on?!"

"Black and fuzzy... Hard to miss." Natsuki sighed.

"Way too energetic." Kami nodded.

"And loves sweets." Miyako sighed.

Aki paused. "Oh, Yin is following us?"

The other three nodded. "Yin! Come out." Kami called. They watched as a little black otter shot out at them and smiled. "Geez Yin, what are you doing here? And like that?"

"Shouta gave me a cookie!" She jumped up and down, happily.

"So it's that idiots fault." Natsuki growled.

"That's really cruel." Shouta frowned as he walked up right behind Natsuki. "What did I ever do to get that much venom when saying my name?"

Natsuki turned and glared. "You..." She punched him angrily. "You stole my lunch this morning! I was starving!"

Shouta blinked and then laughed. "Oh yeah... That's actually where the cookie came from." He watched as Yin scrambled over him. "Sorry Yin, no more on me."

"Aw!" The otter turned into an 18 year old girl with long black hair and black eyes. "But I wanted another one."

"What are you two doing anyways?" Natsuki growled. "Why are you following us?!"

"Because you looked like you were up to something and I wanted to find out what." Yin said, no long hyper. She seemed more relaxed and mellow. "So I followed to see where you were going."

"And I followed Yin so she didn't get into trouble." Shouta said calmly.

Kami sighed. "We are just going to give some soup to some friends of ours who are sick."

"Those Sohma guys?" Shouta asked. "The ones that are also cursed?"

"There's another curse?" Yin blinked. "What kind of curse is it? Do they change genders or something whenever they see a certain color?"

"No." Kami sighed. "Come on. You can meet them, but please stay calm and don't transform again. We don't want Yukio to lock you up in the main house again."

"Nah." Yin shrugged disrespectful. "I don't really care if Yukio finds out that I'm causing trouble."

Kami sighed. "That's why I'm worried. And listen, Yukio doesn't know about this family so you have to remain silent and not let him know about them. They know about our curse too, so even more reason not to tell Yukio, alright?"

"Not telling Yukio something, sounds fun." Yin smirked.

Kami sighed, and the group of cousins walked up to the house. "Hi Tohru." She smiled as the teenage girl opened the door. "How are they guys?"

"Uh... They are all fine... What are you guys doing here?" She looked at Yin confused.

"We came to check on the guys. Oh and this is my cousin Yin, she followed us. Shouta followed her." Kami sighed.

"Oh.. Okay, come on in." She watched the small group walk in. Kami headed for the kitchen, while the others made themselves at home.

"Hey Tohru, who was-?" Haru blinked as he spotted the crowd. "Who are yo-?" He paused seeing Natsuki. "Oh. These more of your family?"

"Yeah." Natsuki shruged calmly.

"Who's this?" Shouta frowned.

"This is Haru Sohma." Natsuki shrugged. "Kami and I only just met him the other day. He's also part of their curse."

"So is Yuki still in his room?" Aki asked. "Is he feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Haru said calmly. "But he's still asleep right now. And I wouldn't wake him up... He's not a big morning person."

"What about Kyo, and Shigure?" Miyako asked looking over at the stairs. "Are they feeling any better?"

"Yeah, Sensei is is old self, but had to run an errand. Kyo is off sulking somewhere because he still has the sniffles." Haru said calmly looking over at Natsuki. "I'm hungry."

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?!" Natsuki growled puffing up angrily.

Haru blinked, but before he could say anything Shouta grabbed Natsuki and pulled her close. "MINE! You stay away from my Natsuki! I don't care what you have to say, she's only mine!"

Haru blinked. "I was only stating a fact. I wasn't asking her directly... But that would be nice." He just ignored Shouta's challenge.

Tohru laughed. "That's white Haru for you."

"White?" Aki blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, it's just Haru has a split personality." Tohru said calmly.

"Oh?!" Yin asked intrigued. "What are the two sides?"

"White and Black." Natsuki said looking over. "Right now he's white. His black side is entertaining." She laughed. "You should have seen him fighting Kyo the other day. I couldn't stop laughing."

Miyako looked a little shocked. Shouta just looked annoyed. "I bet I could beat either of them."

"Oh shut up Shouta, and get your hands off of me." She pushed him away.

"Oh come on!" He whined like a child. "You don't have to be so mean!" He gave her puppy eyes, begging for her to forgive him.

She ignored him and went to sit down. "Kami can we leave?! It's boring here."

Kami walked out. "I guess so. I was just dropping off some soup... We can go now I guess. Tell the other guys that I hope they get better."

"Alright." Tohru nodded. They were interrupted from leaving when Yuki walked down.

"Oh." He looked them all over. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at them all over. "I see there is a new one?" He looked at Yin.

"Oh hi Yuki. This is our cousin Yin. Yin this is Yuki Sohma." Miyako introduced.

"Hello." He nodded and looked at the whole group of them. "So why are you all here?"

"We came to bring some more soup." Kami smiled. "I thought it might help you guys feel better. The others tagged along." She smiled. "Our family is pretty close because of the curse."

Yuki nodded. "Well the soup did help. Thanks for that." He smiled. "It's nice to see you guys again." He nodded to Miyako and Aki.

"Hi." Miyako flushed slightly.

Yuki nodded and headed into the kitchen. "I'll see you at school later."

"Alright." Kami smiled. "Bye Yuki. Alright guys let's go."

"Good." Shouta smiled and warped an arm around Natsuki again. "I don't want mister black and white to be near my Natsuki."

Haru frowned, starting to look annoyed.

"Uh oh." Tohru froze.

Haru's face darkened. "What?! You think you can stop me from being anywhere near any person of my choice?!" He jumped up angrily.

Shouta laughed. "I'm not scared of some little brat."

"Shouta." Kami sighed, but before she could do anything, Haru swung his fist and hit Shouta in the face.

Shouta's face darkened and he suddenly transformed into a black wolf. He growled at Haru and bit down on Haru's arm. Haru didn't seem to care and threw him off, right out the door. He followed angrily.

"Oh great." Both Tohru and Kami sighed. They all followed them out. The two were fighting as much as they could. Shouta as a wolf and Haru as 'black Haru.'

"Wow, I'm gone for a bit and Haru is already causing trouble." Shigure said walking up.

"Oh, hey Shigure." Kami nodded. "You're back."

"Yeah... What are you guys doing here?" Shigure asked and then noticed Yin. "I see you brought a new friend. Hello." He gave her a smile.

"...You're an idiot." Yin said coldly.

Shigure blinked shocked. "Wow... You're cold."

Shouta looked over and started laughing as he transformed back. He dodged Haru's attack. "You just meet the real Yin. Don't be too cold Yin."

"Can I have a cookie then!?" She transformed into an otter again and jumped up and down.

Haru growled. "HEY! Wolf boy! Get back here! Continue our fight!" Haru growled.

"Naw!" Shouta said, calm again.

Kami sighed. "Thank goodness. Now come on you guys. Let's head home. Shouta you get to carry Yin since it's your fault she's transformed again."

"Fine." Shouta shrugged. "Hey Tohru, do you have any cookies?" He looked over at Tohru.

"Yeah, I'll go grab some." Tohru rushed inside.

Haru frowned, but Natsuki hit him on the head. "Calm down you idiot!" She blinked as she realized that she had slammed him into the ground. "Ops. Sorry." She laughed.

"Aw, Natsuki." Kami sighed.

"...Huh?" Haru blinked sitting up.

"Come on." Kami sighed and grabbed Natsuki's arm. "Let's go."

"Alright." She laughed. "The rest of you coming?"

"Yeah." Aki nodded. "You coming Miyako?"

"Yeah." She glanced around slightly. "Let's go. Shouta and Yin can catch up later." She started to walk off. Aki followed.

"Well bye." Kami waved at Shigure and the others.

As she walked, she smiled. Life has become so nice. Even if Yukio is still waiting as home. She laughed to herself. "Come on you guys. Let's get home so I can make us some lunch."

"Sounds good." Miyako laughed.

Kami patted the girls head. "Let's have a picnic sometime soon."

"Yeah!" Aki smiled. "And we can invite the Sohmas!"

Kami nodded. Yeah... Those guys have become a true part of our lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Kami finished packing up the picnic basket and smiled. They had finally decided on a day and jobs yesterday. Kami was bringing the sandwiches. But since they all lived together, she volunteered on packing up the other Kibaru's stuff. It didn't bug her.

"Where are you going Kami?" A shiver ran down her back as Yukio spoke. She turned around and found him leaning up against the kitchen door.

"I'm going on a picnic with a few friends from my class. It sounded like a good idea while the weather is nice."

"A picnic… Is that such a good idea?" Yukio walked over and looked at the food in the basket.

"I'll be fine… I'm going with Shouta, Yin, Miyako, Natsuki and Aki. We'll all look out for each other."

Yukio stared at her for a few moments in silence. She knew he was trying to decide if he would forbid it, or let them go. "Very well, but be careful. I won't be there to protect you."

"We will." Kami nodded, grabbing up the basket. "Goodbye." She quickly headed out and rounded up her five younger cousins. Kami didn't really relax until they were outside the family compound. "Alright we're all ready now."

"You seem less tense Kami, something happen?" Miyako asked.

"No, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Now come on or we'll be late." She hooked arms with Natsuki. "Hopefully the others remembered their assignments."

"The only one I'm worried about is Haru." Natsuki laughed. "He's got a horrible memory."

"No, I think it's just direction." Aki giggled, as she remembered the stories Kyo and Yuki had told them.

"Alright, alright. Come on." Kami smiled. She didn't want all their laughing to draw attention to themselves.

Soon they were at the park where the three Sohmas and Tohru were waiting. Another boy stood there as well. He had blond hair and looked like he was in elementary school.

"Hi." Tohru smiled. She had brought the drinks. The three guys all held something for the games.

"Hey… uh, who's this?"

"Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma!" Kami paused and smiled.

"You're the rabbit aren't you?"

Momiji stared in shock, but then smiled. "Yep! How'd you know?"

"They are cursed as well." Kyo grumbled annoyed.

"Really?" Momiji stared at them all and Kami couldn't help but smile. He was just so cute.

"Yes. Our curse is a little different than yours. Ours is tied to our emotions. So when I get really nervous, I turn into a fox."

"Wow!" Momiji smiled.

"He's so cute!" Natsuki grinned, hugging Momiji and shocking the guys. Momiji was mostly shocked by the fact that he didn't transform.

"50-50 chance remember." Kami chuckled. "But Natsuki, you should be careful."

"I know… I just couldn't help myself." Natsuki smiled. "He's adorable." She let him go.

Kami chuckled. "Come on, let's start the picnic."

Kami looked over as she watched the birdy nail Kyo in the head. "HEY!" Kyo yelled out angrily as Natsuki and Aki high-fived. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"No I didn't, it just flew in your direction." Natsuki shrugged. "Now it's still our serve." She pulled up her racket and hit the birdy back over. Shouta hit it back.

"Wow, this match is pretty entertaining." Miyako said as she watched. "I think Suki is enjoying it."

"Probably a little too much." Kami smiled. "She's going to end up hurting someone."

"Like Kyo?" The two sat on the grass watching the match unfold. "Hopefully he'll be okay."

"He's a tough guy." Kami glanced over at Yin, who was watching. She had been careful not to say 'cookie,' she didn't want Yin to transform.

"Yeah." She watched as Momiji hit the birdy back over and scored his team a point. "Well it looks like it's my turn."

"Good luck." Kami watched as Aki and Miyako switched places. The teams were; team 1: Kyo, Momiji, Tohru, and Shouta and team 2: Yuki, Haru, Natsuki, and Aki. Miyako was the sub for team 2. Kami was keeping an eye on Yin. She didn't want Yin to transform from excitement.

"You're not going to play?" Aki asked.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. "It's fun just watching. Plus it wouldn't be good if Yin transformed."

"Don't worry so much Kam." Aki smiled, relaxing back. "This is fun. I'm glad we agreed to come."

"Yeah." Kami smiled. "But it's getting later and later…. We'll have to be heading home soon."

"AW!" Yin frowned. "But it's been so fun…."

Just then the birdy flew over and landed in front of Kami. "Is the game over?"

"NO!" Kyo growled angrily. "It's not over yet!"

"Yeah it is, you stupid cat." Yuki sighed. "Kami just mentioned how late it is. We won anyways."

"I agree with the idiot!" Shouta frowned. "The game isn't over yet."

"We won." Haru said calmly.

"Alright! That's it!" Kami said walking in between Haru and Shouta. "It's time to go home. The game is over. And we are not having a fight now."

"Oh come on Kam!" Shouta smiled. "I'm just trying to impress you!"

"Come on you big idiot." She sighed.

"It was fun." Tohru smiled. "We should do this again some time." She started to gather up her stuff.

"Sounds fun." Kami nodded. But I'll have to be careful of Yukio. He's already a bit suspicious; I don't want to make him anymore. "Come on everyone. We'll see you guys at school. Nice meeting you Momiji."

"Same here!" Momiji smiled jumping up and down happily.

Kami patted his head. "Bye." She started to walk off. Her other family members began to follow her.

"Did you really mean that?" Shouta asked as they walked a bit away. "About having another one of these days?"

"Maybe." Kami shrugged. "We'll see what happens."

"Let's see what happens in the upcoming days." Natsuki agreed. "But it was fun messing with that idiot."

"You sent the birdy in his direction on purpose didn't you?" Miyako asked, frowning a bit. "You shouldn't bug his as much. It's going to cause more troubles. And we don't want that, because then Yukio will be upset."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Yukio." Kami said calmly. "I'll keep him from finding everything out."

"You're the best." Miyako smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Kami smiled as she walked up to where Hana, Arisa, and Tohru were talking to Yuki in front of his locker. "Good morning."

"Good morning Kami." Tohru smiled. "Is Natsuki with you?"

"No… She's ditching today. She's not a big fan of valentine's day." Kami chuckled. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"How the princes' fan girls are like birds." Arisa shrugged. "We were hoping we'd show up and find chocolates overflowing from his locker." She gestured to Yuki. "But the girls all threw out the chocolates."

"Come on let's get to class." Yuki sighed. He turned and headed towards the classroom. They all walked into the class and sat down, waiting for the teacher to come in. Kami glanced at her planner. February 13, celebrating Valentine's Day…. I hope Natsuki is okay. She's probably just trying to avoid Shouta; he can do some pretty embarrassing things around Valentine's Day. She sighed. I'm going to have to deal with him soon as well.

"Uh…Kyo…" A girl blushed walking up to Kyo. She held up some chocolates.

Kyo blinked looking at her, but froze eyeing the chocolates. "Wait… Today is…. Valentine's day?"

A random classmate looked over at him like he was an idiot. "No its tomorrow."

"I'm going home!" Kyo shot up, ignoring the girl with chocolates. "No, it's also dangerous going home! Maybe I'll go out and take a trip. I'm temporarily taking a trip!" He shot towards the door.

"Hey, where are you taking the trip?" The teacher frowned, hitting Kyo with a book in his face. "Are you being lazy and cutting class?"

Kyo frowned. "I need to go!"

"You'd better sit down, or I'll dye your hair!"

Kyo froze, but sat down silently. Kami smiled watching the frustrated expression on his face. She wished Natsuki was there, she would find it funny. She relaxed back in her seat and smiled.

As school ended, Kami followed Tohru and the two Sohmas towards the gate. Kyo froze suddenly. The only thing out of place for Kami was a girl waiting by the gate. "Ka-Ka…" Kyo shivered.

"What's wrong with Kyo?" Kami asked Tohru. "Who is that girl?"

"Um… That is Kagura Sohma…" Before Tohru could say anything else Kagura shot forward and started attacking Kyo.

"Huh?" Kami blinked shocked. "What is going on?"

Yuki sighed. "I'll explain back at home."

"Hello Kagura." Shigure smiled as the group of teenagers walked into his house. "Kami, it's great to see you again… Where's Natsuki?"

"Avoiding Shouta…. He can be pretty embarrassing around Valentine's day."

"Oh?" Shigure chuckled. He glanced over at Kyo and Kagura. "Too bad, she's missing out with all the entertainment." Kyo grumbled and glared at him. "So what are you doing here Kagura?"

"I came to ask Kyo if he's going to take me on a date tomorrow for Valentine's Day!" Kagura started hugging him.

"Umm…. Are you two dating?" Kami blinked shocked.

"No!" Kyo frowned.

That upset Kagura and she started beating him up. "YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE ME OUT TOMORROW!"

"What's going on?" Natsuki asked from the doorway.

"Natsuki!" Kami smiled getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding the main house." She smiled. "And Shouta…. Plus if he shows up here I don't have to worry about transforming in front-." She paused seeing Kagura. "Um… I…"

"Don't worry, she's one of us." Shigure smiled. "She's the boar."

"Shigure?" Kagura blinked. "What are you saying?"

Shigure chuckled as Yuki explained to Kagura about the two curses and the two families. "So Kami and Natsuki here know all about us."

"Oh…" Kagura frowned. "None of you are trying to steal my Kyo from me are you?!" She glared at them.

"Uh…no…" Kami blinked.

"There's no way I'd ever date that idiot cat." Natsuki shrugged and sat down. "So what's going on anyways?"

"Kyo was about to ask me out on a valentine's date!" Kagura smiled hugging Kyo tightly. "Right Kyo!"

"I…" He shivered seeing her glare at him.

"Why don't you kids make it a group date? Yuki can take Tohru, Shouta can take Natsuki, and I'll take Kami." Shigure smiled innocently.

"I'll agree to that!" Shouta said, popping up behind Natsuki. "The part with Natsuki at least… But you're not taking Kami out on a date!"

"SHOUTA!" Natsuki growled punching him. "I'm not going on a date with you stupid mutt! I'll only go on a date if some guy walks in through that door in the next ten seconds."

"Hey is Kagura here?" They all froze as Natsuki's face went red, seeing Haru. "Hey, what's with the lion?" He asked seeing Natsuki turn into her lion form.

"You were just asked on a date tomorrow." Shigure laughed.

"Huh?" Haru blinked.

"NO WAY!" Shouta frowned. "KAMI DO SOMETHING!"

Kami sighed shaking her head. "Natsuki already said she would. Is that fine Tohru? Kagura?" Kami asked looking over at the two girls.

"I think it would be fun!" Kagura smiled. "A big group date!"

"Uh… I guess so…." Tohru blinked.

"What about you Kami?" Natsuki asked, turning back to normal.

"No, I'm going to spend the day shopping for Valentine's Day dinner for my dad." She smiled. "It's a tradition."

"But… Kami…" Shouta whined. "You can't!"

"Calm down Shouta. I think Natsuki could have fun, and at least this way we don't have to deal with another Valentine's duel between you two."

Shouta shifted and pouted. "We only destroyed one wall last year…."

Kami sighed. "Come on, let's head home." She got up. "She'll be here tomorrow at eleven."

"Wait! Who said I wanted to go?" Natsuki frowned.

"You already made the deal." Shigure smiled.

"SHUT UP!"

"Come on Natsuki, you could have fun… Plus you won't have to deal with Shouta." Kami smiled.

Natsuki paused to think about it. "Fine…. I'll see you tomorrow." She grumbled and headed out.

Shouta frowned over at Haru, but left as well.

"Wait…. What is going on?" Haru blinked.

Kami laughed. "Bye. And happy Valentine's day." She smiled as she followed her two cousins home.


	14. Chapter 14

Kami watched as Natsuki got ready to leave, grumbling. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you said you would. And I don't see the problem, it's just a movie." Kami smiled at her cousin. "Come tell me how it went when you get back okay."

"Yeah alright." Natsuki shrugged and then headed off frowning. She didn't like be forced to go out with Haru, it made her a little nervous. He was unpredictable and he made her feel strange. By the time she found the others in front of the movie she still hadn't figured out all her feelings.

"Good morning Natsuki." Tohru smiled looking over.

"Hi!" Kagura smiled, hugging Kyo. "Are you ready for the movie?"

"I guess." Natsuki shrugged and looked at Haru. He was nibbling on some chocolate. "What's that?"

"Valentine's Day gift from Tohru." He said calmly. "It's good."

"Alright… So what is the movie we are seeing again?" Natsuki asked, turning to Tohru and Kagura.

"The new Mogeta movie!" Kagura grinned. "I can't wait!"

"Why don't we go stand in line now then?" Yuki asked smiling.

"We should have someone get some snacks while we get seats as well." Tohru smiled. "Natsuki do you mind getting the snacks?"

"Sure, I guess." Natsuki shrugged. "Popcorn and drinks?"

"Sounds good." They all told Natsuki their orders as they walked into the theatre. While they headed to get the seats, Natsuki went to the line for snacks.

"We should get a large popcorn." Haru said behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki frowned looking over at him. "I am perfectly able to get the food myself."

"But you'll need help carrying it." Haru said calmly. "Plus since we are supposed to be on a date together I didn't think I should leave you."

Natsuki looked away. "Whatever you want then I guess… You get to carry the sodas then."

"You just want to start eating the popcorn before everyone else." Haru said glancing over.

"Shut up you idiot!" Natsuki smiled. "You're the one who would want to eat the popcorn."

He shrugged. "Who wouldn't like popcorn?"

Natsuki laughed. "You're an idiot sometimes… But not as bad as that cat." They had finally made it to the front of the line and she ordered the food. Yuki had handed her some money to pay for it, and Kyo with some grumbling and Kagura yelling at him had also.

"Kyo is an idiot isn't he." Haru said as they walked towards where the others were. "But you get used to it after a while."

Natsuki laughed. "That is true."

"Ah good you're here!" Kagura smiled, still hugging Kyo tightly. "The movie is about to start!"

"Right." Natsuki sat down and glanced at Haru out of the corner of her eye. He was pretty cool, and even though he was an idiot she liked him, at least as a friend. She smiled to herself and sat back to enjoy the movie.

"I'm just so happy!" Kagura smiled as they left the movie.

"Yes that movie was so touching." Tohru agreed.

"It was okay I guess..." Natsuki shrugged. "Not my top favorite, but it was okay."

"Yes especially that part after Pichico stands before the real king…I feel like crying again." Kagura said crying slightly.

"I didn't see the big deal." Haru shrugged. "Yuki what did you think?"

"It was very touching." Yuki smiled gently.

"I want to eat Tohru's home cooked dinner!" Kagura laughed happily.

Kyo frowned. "WHAT!? ARE YOU SHAMELESS! GO HOME FAST!" He glared at Kagura angrily.

"Kyo…" Kagura looked at him sweetly. "Kyo, you really are too shy. Really… too shy." She giggled slightly and jabbed him in the forehead suddenly.

Natsuki chuckled. "Kyo your girlfriend is so perfect for you."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kyo yelled, earning him another beat down by Kagura.

Haru and Natsuki both chuckled.

"It is getting late… Shigure should be home by now." Tohru said calmly. "Natsuki, do you want to come join us?"

"Naw. I've got to head home. I promised Kami. I'll see you guys all later." She waved and started walking home.

"Hey!" Haru said following her. "Heading home?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah… Aren't you going to follow the others to Shigure's house?" Natsuki asked looking over at him.

"Naw, I'm heading back to the main house."

"Have fun with that." Natsuki chuckled. "I hope you don't get lost."

"Hmm…" He shrugged. "We should hang out sometime… It was fun."

"I guess… Maybe." Natsuki smiled. "Something besides a movie next time…. Maybe going to an arcade or something." She smiled. "Unless that's not something you like."

"I'm open." He smiled. "See you." He turned and walked off around a corner.

Natsuki chuckled and headed home herself. Kami was waiting for her. Not that there was much to say, besides Haru being an okay guy. She smiled, the date hadn't been that bad. Not that she wanted to go on another one with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Kami hummed as she walked out of the grocery store with her bags. She planned to make a big dinner because one of her cousins was coming for a visit. She hadn't seen or talked to him in a while. He lived nearby, but he was always going out and hanging out with friends outside the family. She knew that it wasn't his fault, it was the one way he controlled his curse emotion. She smiled, it was great to have him decide to come and have dinner with her.

"Kami?"

Kami blinked and turned seeing Hatori standing in front of her. He was about to get into his own car, carrying a bag himself. "Hatori." Kami smiled. "Hello."

"Shopping?" Hatori asked.

"Yep. I needed some food so I could cook a dinner big enough for my dad, myself, and my cousin Isamu."

"Is he one of the cursed members?" Hatori asked curious.

Kami flushed. "Uh… Yeah…"

"Let me give you a ride." Hatori said calmly. "So your groceries don't spoil, or you don't accidently spill them."

"Oh… Thank you." Hatori helped her put the groceries in the back of his car. She noticed his own bag was filled with books. "You like reading?"

"Yes, but these books are for Shigure." Hatori said calmly. "He needed reference material… But since he is apparently too busy today to go get them himself, I am."

"So why are you getting them for him?" Kami blinked as she buckled her seatbelt.

Hatori didn't answer right away as he got into the car. "I…."

Kami smiled. "You're a good friend."

Hatori sighed. "That idiot owes me."

"Well I'm glad," Kami smiled. "Because now I'm getting a lift home. Thanks again Hatori. It's a big help."

Hatori nodded. "Where do you live?" Kami told him the address and leaned back in her seat. "So how many members in your family are cursed?"

Kami paused and thought about it for a moment. "There are eighteen of us and the youngest is only seven. From everything we have been told about our curse there can only be the eighteen. When Takuma was born we all felt a little calmer since he was finally here."

Hatori nodded. "Waiting for them is hard…and watching out for them harder."

Kami glanced over at Hatori. The comment seemed to be more of a comment to himself. She smiled. "You and Shigure are the oldest members of the cursed family aren't you?"

"Yes, as well as one of the others… Yuki's brother Ayame."

"Yuki has a brother… and he's also in the curse!" Kami blinked surprised.

"Do siblings not get both cursed in your family?" Hatori asked calmly.

"Well we have the twins are cursed together… but I thought that was just because they were twins… Maybe siblings can be cursed both…" Kami blinked.

"Hmm… Yuki and Ayame are the only siblings affected by the curse." Hatori said calmly. "It's a rare thing probably."

"I guess…. So this Ayame guy… Is he like Yuki?"

Hatori just smiled slightly. "Not really…. He, Shigure and I have been friends though since we were little. We were the first three zodiac members."

"I think that's cool." Kami smiled. "I'm the oldest. And the closest in age to me is still a few years younger… But I don't see her a whole lot any more. Even when we were kids she spent more time with the other closest in age running around being mostly carefree." She smiled slightly thinking of those days. It had been a less stressful time. "But as the next couple started getting born Hitomi and Raine spent more time by themselves than with the others... At least until middle school."

"…So you've had to look out for the younger ones by yourself?"

"Yeah." Kami smiled. "But it's not that hard. I love all of my cousins and I want nothing more than their happiness!"

Hatori parked the car outside the Kibaru main house and smiled. "I hope that you and all your family find happiness then."

Kami flushed slightly and got out of the car before Hatori could notice. "Well… Thank you Hatori." She pulled out the bags. "I hope Shigure doesn't have you run around all day." She turned and headed into the main house. She could hear the car pull away and sighed. I have to be careful… I almost got nervous… Now I need to concentrate on dinner!

"What do you think of the food?" Shigure asked looking over at the younger girl sitting at his table. Yin nibbled on the food.

"….It's not that great." She said coldly. "It could use some more seasoning."

Shigure laughed. "You are different right now then when you're with your family." He smiled and took a bite of his own food.

"…Sometimes I'm like this at home…. It depends on my mood."

Shigure leaned back in his seat. "I understand that." He said seriously. "You have two different faces, and only those who truly know you can see the real face."

Yin paused and looked up at him. He's…. different as well…. He acts like an idiot around the others, but now that we are alone he is more serious. Yin kind of liked it. She had been wandering around in her otter form and had ended up falling asleep in the bushes outside of Shigure's house. When he had walked out to get his paper he had found her and invited her in for some lunch.

"Did you want to read my book now?" Shigure asked holding up one of his novels. When he had spotted Yin eyeing his bookshelf while he warmed up the food, he had told her about his books. She had been interested immediately, but since she didn't want to get any food on his books she had waited till they finished lunch.

"Let me finish the food."

"I thought you didn't like it?" Shigure asked.

"I never said I didn't like it…. I just said it could use some more seasoning." She said calmly as she took another bite.

Shigure watched her and smiled. Once they were finished Yin sat down on his floor and started reading, while Shigure worked on his next novel. They both sat in silence for a few hours before there was a knock on the door. "I'll be back in a minute." Shigure got up and walked out.

Yin blinked and looked up from the book. It was good, but she was curious. So she followed silently. "Here Shigure." Hatori said from the door, handing a bag to Shigure. "Next time you go out yourself."

"But I was busy writing." Shigure wined childishly.

Hatori didn't seem to buy it and frowned. "Don't be lazy…" He paused slightly. "I know you're trying to manipulate me into doing something… But I want you to know I'm not interested in whatever it is." With that Hatori walked off and Shigure chuckled.

"He knows me too well…. So what do you think of the book Yin?" He looked over and Yin flushed slightly embarrassed at having gotten caught spying.

"…It's good…. Can I take it home with me to finish?... I'll return it when I finish it." She shifted.

"Sure… I'd love for you to come back." He smiled.

Yin smiled and picked up the book and her fuzzy jacket that sat on the floor. "Then I'll see you when I return."

"I'm looking forward to it." Shigure nodded.

"Hey Kam." Kami looked up as a young man walked into her house. He short brown hair and instantly started leaning up against the doorframe.

"Hey Isamu!" Kami rushed over and hugged her cousin. "I'm so glad you asked to join us for dinner today!"

Isamu nodded. "I haven't seen you in a few months… and…. I need your advice…" He shifted and looked down. He suddenly turned into a deer and sighed. "Oh man… I got too shy again…"

Kami smiled and hugged the deer around the neck. "It's okay Isa… You know I don't care. Whenever you feel shy you can come to me. You don't have to try and be cool and impressive for me."

The deer smiled and nuzzled up against Kami's hand. "Thanks Kam… I came really because… there is this girl I like…. But…. Every time I try to go talk to her… I get shy and rush away before I transform…"

"Oh?" Kami blinked. "So you can't be as outgoing around her?"

"No… and it doesn't help that she always has other people around her… I've only seen her a few times… But she's so cute…. And she looks really kind…." He sighed resting his head against Kami's shoulder. "What do I do?"

"Give it time." Kami smiled. "You just need to be a little more confident." She got up. "Now let's have dinner and try forgetting about this girl for a little bit… I'm sure everything will work out… But I think it might be harder for you to eat my dinner as a deer." She laughed.

Isamu looked up at her and started laughing as well. He turned back. "Alright… But I hope you didn't make spicy food…"

"Of course not."

Kami yawned as she finished cleaning up. She glanced over and saw Isamu asleep on the couch. After dinner he had passed out pretty quickly. She could tell he really liked the girl, that was the only reason he would get so nervous and his shyness would take over. Will he ever be able to actually talk to her… as long as he is shy he won't… Kami frowned. She wanted for everyone to be happy, but the curse was a big road block for them all. If only we weren't cursed…. If only we were normal… Kami sighed and rubbed her head. Great, now I've got a headache.

She put the dishes away and paused as she looked out her window. Yin was sitting against a tree reading a book. She looked happy enough. Maybe the curse isn't a barrier for everyone… I shouldn't worry. Kami headed back to cleaning up and thinking about what the Sohma boys and Tohru were doing at the onsen. She had wanted to go partly, but she knew that it was impossible to convince Yukio to let her and some of the others go for even one night. He's the biggest road block…. Kami sighed. Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Otherwise this headache is going to drive me crazy! She laughed at herself and shook her head. "What good are happy thoughts going to do against a headache?" She smiled. "I guess I'll just have to see where the future takes us, and help everyone stay happy."


	16. Chapter 16

Kami smiled as she walked towards school. She had missed going to school. She hummed as she looked over at the paper in her hand, telling her where her class was. She paused though as she looked at it closer, it said class 2-B. Wasn't I supposed to be in 2-D? Kami scanned over the sheet of paper trying to see if there was a mistake.

Kami Kibaru… class 2-B, Kaibara High School. She frowned and hurried towards the main office. They confirmed that she was in class 2-B, her family head had called and requested that her class be changed for family reasons. Why did Yukio change my class? I wonder if he changed the other's classes as well. She went in search of Miyako, Natsuki, and Aki.

"Hey guys!" Kami said seeing them heading towards class.

"Want to walk to class together?" Natsuki asked. She held her paper. "Room 2-D. It will be strange to be in a new room."

"I'm so glad I get to join you guys!" Aki smiled. "It will be much better! I won't miss class 1-C!... Well I guess it will be 2-C now."

"So you all are in 2-D now?" Kami frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Miyako asked. "You look confused and upset."

"Apparently Yukio thought I would do better in class 2-B instead of 2-D." Kami sighed. "I'll see you guys after class. Don't worry; I'm sure Yukio has a good reason."

"Are you sure?" Natsuki frowned. "Maybe you should talk to him after school and get changed back into class with us."

"Probably… I'll see you guys later then." Kami headed off towards her own classroom 2-B. I wonder what class Hatsuharu and Momiji are in now; Tohru said they were coming to this school now. Oh yeah! Milo is coming to school today; he'll be in one of the first classes. That means Yukio is probably here to see him, I'll go see him now! Kami headed towards where the new first years were arriving.

She looked around in search of Yukio or her cousin. Where is he?!

"Hey." Kami looked over to see a younger boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was walking towards her and wore the boy's uniform.

"Hi Milo." Kami smiled. "How are you liking the school so far?"

"It's okay I guess." He said bluntly. "I'll just have to deal with it." He shrugged. "Do you know where class 1-C is?"

Kami nodded and pointed out the direction. "I'll see you at home later."

"Maybe." He waved his hand and walked.

Kami smiled. Milo acted blunt, cold and held off. Kami knew that was only because of his trying to avoid being bored. She watched him walk off towards his room. She smiled and shook her head. More cousins to look after now.

"Good morning Kami." Kami turned to see Yukio walking up behind her. "Are you coming to find your younger cousin?"

"Yes. Milo looks like he will be fine in this school… Um, speaking of school… Is there a reason that you choose to switch my class?" She asked.

Yukio looked over at her calmly. "You've already been held back long enough… If you aren't distracted by your cousins you will be able to get better grades."

Kami shifted. "I've been fine up till now… And I help keep them all out of trouble and keep them in check."

Yukio shrugged. "I think this will be a better choice now, maybe next year we will see about moving you out into the other class. It depends on what happens." He patted her head. "Behave and be good. I'll see you later today." He turned and walked off.

Kami sighed and looked off. "I guess I'd better head to my class."

"Hey Kami!" Tohru said looking over as Kami walked up. Class had ended and Kami was looking for the others.

"How was your guy's classes? Did anything good happen?" Kami asked.

"Why weren't you there?" Arisa asked.

"I was moved to a different class." Kami shrugged. "Aki took my place though. What did you think Aki?"

"It was much better than my old class." Aki laughed. "I bet it will be a lot more fun."

"Probably." Kami smiled, she paused as she spotted Hatsuharu and Momiji. "Oh hey guys. I guess you are here too now."

"Too?" Haru asked.

"Yeah." Kami nodded. "One of our other cousins just started at this school too."

"Oh yeah!" Miyako said looking up. "I forgot!"

"That Milo brat won't care that we missed it." Natsuki grumbled.

"That's not very nice Natsuki." Milo said walking up behind Kami. "Of course, I don't care that any of you missed it. Of course Yukio showed up."

"He did!" Natsuki looked over at Kami. "Did you ask him about the class change?"

"He said it was so I could concentrate on getting good grades since I've been held back so much."

"That stinks." Arisa grumbled. "Now you aren't in our class anymore and we can't hang out."

"We can still hang out during break." Natsuki smiled. "Speaking of which, didn't we want to meet up to play badminton?"

Kami chuckled. "Okay, why don't we start this game now?"

"Okay!" Arisa grinned. "Tohru, Saki, Momiji, Kami, and the Prince are on my team over here."

"Hey! You guys have one extra person!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"What, your complaining now orangey?!" Arisa grinned. "You worried we're going to beat you!"

"Why don't I just switch teams?" Kami sighed. "I'll join Natsuki's team if Kyo's so worried about that."

"I guess that works… But I don't want to be on _HIS_ team!" Kyo pointed his finger at Yuki angrily. "I demand he switches with someone!"

"Fine!" Arisa shrugged. "Kami why don't you switch with the prince since its bugging orangey so much."

"Make up your mind guys." Kami chuckled. "Come on let's just play now."

Yukio sat at his desk and looked over as he saw Kami and the others return from school. It was later than he expected. He frowned. He didn't like that they spent more time with their school friends than at home. And Yin had been disappearing more and more lately. He watched as Kami headed towards her own home and his eyes followed her. Moving her into a different class had been a move at getting her bond with the younger cursed members to fade. Maybe with time….

Time… Yukio frowned. He hadn't realized how much time had passed since he had seen Akito. It had been a long time. Akito hadn't changed much. He was still calm and collect, but seemed to be hiding stuff. So his family is there as well… Two cursed families at one school, this is not good. Yukio thought back to when he had been heading towards the car after talking to Kami.

_Akito was walking towards his own car in the parking lot. Akito had spotted Yukio first. "What is the Kibaru family head doing at this school today?"_

"_I could ask the same of the Sohma head." Yukio had glared. Both heads got along when it came to keeping their family members apart. If their family members collided it was still unknown what would happen, but neither head wanted to know. So seeing each other by random coincident wasn't a happy occasion._

"_One of my family members just started at this school. I came to give him some words of encouragement." _

_Akito frowned. "We may have to talk later… I have four of my special family members here."_

_Yukio froze. "This isn't good… Milo just came, but I have four others who are second years."_

_Akito's face showed anger and annoyance. "Call me later and we will discuss if anything has happened out of the odd."_

_Yukio nodded and then headed towards his car._

Yukio knew that nothing bad had happened yet, and Akito had said the same. Yet Yukio was nervous, what if something did happen. I will not lose my cursed family to those zodiac cursed! He got up and headed to bed. He needed to plan what he would do if they did met.


	17. Chapter 17

Natsuki grumbled as she walked through the hallways of school. She was looking for Kami. She hated that her cousin wasn't in her class anymore. She paused as she noticed Haru standing by himself. Some girls were watching him and giggling. "Hey Haru, what are you doing?"

"I can't remember which way my class was…" He looked off down the hallway.

"Really?" Natsuki chuckled. "Need directions?" She smiled as he nodded. "Down the hall turn left."

"Thanks." Haru started walking. Natsuki watched him walk and chuckled. It was really funny. "HEY! HARU!" She called after him.

He turned. "Huh?"

"You left your book over here." She pointed to the book on the floor.

Haru walked back over. "Thanks." He picked it up and looked at her. "Are you doing anything today after school?"

"Huh?" Natsuki blinked. "No, not really."

"Do you want to come over to sensei's house? I'm going to pick up a cousin of mine." Haru looked at her calmly.

"Sure why not." Natsuki shrugged. "It might be fun. So who is this cousin of yours?"

"Yuki's older brother, Ayame." Haru shrugged and then started walking towards his class.

"Hmm…" Natsuki blinked. She headed towards her class but smiled as she spotted Kami talking to a girl. "Kami!"

"Oh, hey Suki!" Kami smiled and said goodbye to her friend before walking over to Natsuki. "How's it going?"

"Same as always, just heading to class after giving Ari some notes. She was sick yesterday."

"I guess someone profits from you switching classes." Natsuki grumbled.

"I told you I talked to Yukio; I'm not going to be switching back. I want to, but I'm not going to." She sighed. "There is nothing we can do about that."

"I know… I just wish Yukio hadn't stuck his nose in our school life." She crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm heading over to the Sohma house to meet another of their cousins after school. Wanna come?!" She grinned. At least Yukio can't put his nose in this.

"Sorry, I promised dad that I would get home early to help move our stuff to the new house."

"New house… Oh yeah sorry about that the other day…" Natsuki chuckled.

"It was Shouta's fault." Kami chuckled. "He went too far in sneaking into your room. He asked for you to go lion and attack him. And he knows better to control his emotions and not transform himself."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't have crashed into your wall…. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Kami chuckled. "You at least gave Shouta a good scratch to make sure he learned his lesson. And it was his fault more than yours." Kami laughed. "Yukio is good for something, but I'm not entirely happy about living next door to his main house."

"Yeah that doesn't sound fun…" Natsuki grumbled. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Have fun. And tells the others I say hi." Kami hugged her cousin and then headed towards her own class.

Natsuki sighed before heading to her class.

"Hey Haru." Natsuki walked up behind him. "Ready to go."

Haru nodded. "Alright. Let's go." They started walking. Natsuki looked at him as they walked. "So why are we going to pick up your cousin?"

"Hm… I guess he won't listen to me anyways… Can I borrow your phone?" He held out his hand.

"Uh, sure." Natsuki handed his phone over. "What did you need this for?"

He dialed up a number. "…Hey Hatori…. Ayame got out and is over at Shigure's… Do you mind going and picking him up." He listened for a moment. "Okay bye." He turned off the phone and handed her phone back. "Now what…" He blinked looking off.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" Natsuki asked calmly. "I'm going to get some myself before I head home."

"Sure." Haru shrugged and then followed her towards the park where there was an ice cream stand. "What is your favorite flavor?"

"I like chocolate." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Chocolate is good… So is vanilla. I like the two together."

"You're paying for your own then." Natsuki smiled. "I'll pay for my own, but you have to pay for yours." Haru shrugged and followed her to the stand. "One chocolate cone and one double scoop chocolate and vanilla cone, please"

The lady serving the ice cream nodded. She handed over the two cones. Before Natsuki could pull out her wallet Haru handed over some money to the stand. "Thanks." He said and walked off, licking his ice cream.

"HEY! Wait up!" Natsuki rushed after him. "You didn't have to pay for mine! I said I would."

"It was fine." Haru just continued to eat his ice cream. "See ya later."

"Maybe… And next time I'm paying for the ice cream, both to repay you." She turned her face away. "I'm going home now."

"Next time then." Haru smiled. "Then I'll see you then." He waved his free hand and walked off towards his own home.

Natsuki chuckled and started walking. That guy isn't too bad. Maybe another date, not a romantic date, would be cool. She smiled and ate the ice cream that Haru had bought her. It tasted good.

She headed home and found Yin walking out. "Where you going Yin?"

"Out." She said calmly. "See you later." She hurried off, seeming less excited and more serious than normal. That wasn't a bad thing.

That was strange…. She shrugged and walked towards her own house. She had finished her ice cream, but she was still thinking about Haru. He was definitely interesting. I wonder if he goes black very often, or is mostly white Haru. Natsuki shrugged and walked into her house. She needed to get her homework done so Kami didn't scold her like a mother. Oh wait, she wouldn't know that I'm doing my homework last minute in class because she's in a different class, I'm still not use to that. She sighed. I'm still going to do it now. Kami would still find out somehow, probably.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Kami glanced over at her calendar as she cooked some dinner. It's golden week starting tomorrow… I wonder what I'm going to do. She sighed and took out a plate to eat her dinner on. "I guess I can always spend it unpacking." She looked over at the boxes sitting around the kitchen with all the kitchen stuff. Before Kami could start eating the phone rang. "Hmm?" She glanced over and picked it up. "Hello, Kami Kibaru speaking."

"Hi Kami." It was Tohru.

"Oh hey Tohru, what do you need?" Kami leaned up against the wall and smiled. Maybe I can hang out with Tohru.

"Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and I are going to a lake house tomorrow for Golden week; Shigure said it might be fun to invite you guys to come as well. So I called to check."

Kami paused. "A lake house… Let me get back to you on that okay? I have to check." Kami said thinking of Yukio. It was highly unlikely he'd let them go.

"Okay. Just call me back later and I'll let Shigure know."

Kami hung up after saying goodbye. Now to go see what Yukio says… Kami turned and headed towards the main house, which was right next door. Kami took the path she knew well and spotted Yukio sitting in his room wrapped up in a large blanket. He glanced up and smiled. "Yukio may I speak with you?" Kami asked standing at the doorway shifting slightly.

"Of course. Come in." He nodded.

Kami walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. Yukio's room was bare for the most part. There was his bed, where Yukio was sitting, and three chairs pushed up against the wall. There was a closet and dresser, but besides that it was empty. "Yukio…. It's golden week tomorrow…" Kami started. "We don't have any plans, and a friend of mine had invited some of the others and me to come hang out for golden week… Her family is going to a lake house."

Yukio frowned and looked up. "What are you asking Kami?"

"I would like to go… along with Aki, Natsuki, and Miyako… We are all friends with Tohru and it would be nice to be able to spend some time with them again. Since I've moved classes I haven't been able to spend as much time with them."

Yukio frowned as he looked at her. "That is dangerous."

"I can look after everyone." Kami said quickly. "And if we feel the need to change we can run into the trees until we turn back. If the four of us go we can cover for each other and take care of one another."

Yukio frowned and eyed her. "….Fine… But if anything happens it will be your fault."

Kami nodded. "Thank you Yukio. We will be careful." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Kami." Yukio called. She turned and looked at him. "I want you to call me every night and let me know if there are any problems."

"Yes Yukio." Kami nodded. She turned and headed out, smiling. Now to go find those three!

"Wow, this place is pretty cool." Natsuki looked around the lake house. "I'm amazed." She glanced over at Kami. "This will be tons of fun."

"Wow there's a lake!" Tohru called looking out a window. "It's very beautiful. It's very big."

"Let me see!" Aki rushed over. "Oh wow! Miyako come look how big it is!"

Miyako rushed over and stared out the window. "Amazing! I've never seen such a big amount of water!"

Kami walked over. "It's beautiful, the way the light hits it…"

Hatori walked up behind them to look out the window as well. Yuki walked up next to Tohru as well. "So what if there's a lake? What's so fascinating?" Hatori asked.

"It is! That's because it's the first time I've seen a real lake!" Tohru smiled.

"It is beautiful as well." Miyako grinned. "Look at it!"

"It's great." Kami nodded. "I haven't seen something like this in a long time."

Shigure laughed. "Hehehe!... I wonder if Jason will be winging by the villa." Kyo looked off confused. "Kyo, you are too innocent! Jason is a new type of bear."

"What?!" Miyako blinked confused. "A bear?"

"AH! How would anyone know these kinds of things?!" Kyo gasped.

"No…" Hatori sighed.

"Are there bears abroad?" Tohru asked confused. Hatori sighed and put a hand on his forehead shocked by how dumb the kids could be and how easily they fell for Shigure's prank.

Kami shook her head as well and sighed. "You guys."

"Shigure… Why did you suddenly want to come here?" Kyo asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Ah ha?" Shigure waved a fan in front of his face as he chuckled.

"…That was going to be my question!" Yuki frowned. "What plot do you have planned?"

"You guys are really misjudging my good intentions." Shigure said seriously. "I only wanted honestly to come on vacation with you guys, and having the Kibaru girls as well is great… I can't believe you guys are suspicious of me! If you guys have time to talk about other people's problems, then you might as well take Tohru for a walk around the lake! Yuki, Kyo! The other girls can join you as well." His comment was followed by silence. "Huh? You two… what are you looking so down for?"

"I think going for a walk sounds fun." Miyako nodded.

"Hmm… Your moods are so down.. You can definitely use the presence of an optimistic person." Shigure picked up the phone smiling. "That's right! We should call Ayame over!"

Kyo and Yuki both suddenly went dark and glared down at Shigure. "IF YOU CALL HIM OVER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…" They said together.

"Let's go." Aki said heading out. Miyako followed her along with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"Kami, Natsuki are you going?" Shigure asked.

"No." Kami said heading towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner l, Natsuki why don't you come join me?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Shigure chuckled. "They should have agreed to take a walk earlier… Those two have been looking depressed since yesterday…"

"Shigure…" Hatori said calmly. "About the reason why you suddenly wanted to come out. Could it be again…. To play a prank on your editor?"

"I'm not playing a prank on her! It's just that I like joking with her…"

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Miyako, and Aki walked silently along the path. Both the boys looked upset and dark. "Ah… I'm… really sorry…" Tohru bowed.

"Huh?" All the others blinked and turned around to look at her. Aki and Miyako stood in the front and looked back.

"I'm a really slow person, so I haven't noticed… if… if… if I do anything that upsets you, then can you please tell me? Next time, I'll definitely change, definitely change!" Tohru shifted. "So…"

"Miss Honda… wait…wait." Yuki gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked. "I really don't understand what you are saying…" Kyo took a step forward and slipped. "AHH!"

"KYO?!" Tohru, and Miyako gasped. "KYO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"What's with this trail?" Kyo complained. He looked down at the footprint in the ground. "It's Jason's!"

"JASON!" Tohru gasped.

"Jason?" Aki blinked looking at Kyo like he was an idiot.

"What are we going to do?!" Tohru gasped, starting to freak out.

"Let's just stay calm…." Miyako said nervously.

"Dangerous! Too dangerous! You guys quickly go back!" Tohru waved her arms around worriedly.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki gasped as Tohru suddenly was falling backwards.

"Ahh…" She gasped. Kyo and Yuki jumped after her. Aki and Miyako watched shocked.

"That's right, that's right. No problem! I've finished the final draft, I was only joking with you. That's right! That's right! Okay okay! Bye." Kami walked in to see Shigure hanging up the phone. "I automatically reported to the editor now…" He was dramatically crying.

"Of course you have to. Stop crying." Hatori sighed.

"Do either of you want a snack?" Kami asked, holding up a bag of chips and a bowl of dip.

"No thank you." Hatori said calmly.

"This is so boring, so boring, so boooring…" Shigure whined.

"I'm very bored too." Hatori sighed.

"If you guys are that bored you can come join me in the kitchen." Kami chuckled.

"I'm okay." Shigure chuckled. He turned back to Hatori. "Hatori why would you be bored? He sounded surprised. "I brought lots of good books for you to read!"

"Ah?" Hatori blinked looking over at the pile of books Shigure had brought.

"Oh?" Kami blinked looking over at the books interested.

"You haven't read any good books in ages, enjoy yourself!"

"Shigure…." Hatori blinked. He paused noticing Kami picking up one of the books. He walked over and picked one up as well. "It's been a long time since I've been able to read a book peacefully."

"Can I borrow one of these?" Kami asked holding up the book.

"Sure." Shigure smiled.

"Are you guys okay?!" Miyako called down the hill as her and Aki looked down.

"I'm really sorry… I'm really sorry… I'm really sorry…" Tohru was saying as she leaned up against a tree. Kyo was next to her, as a cat, and Yuki was lying on the tree as a rat. The tree was tilted slightly.

"Miss Honda, you're not hurt, are you?!" Yuki asked.

"It's… I'm really sorry…" Tohru said weakly.

"We're going to find a safer way down!" Aki called and the two cousins started moving. "Do you think they will be okay? What if a bear comes by?" Miyako said worriedly.

"I'm sure those two can take care of themselves." Aki said as they moved down the path, looking for a spot to get down safely. "It's Tohru we'd have to worry about, but I'm sure Kyo can take down a bear if he's angry."

"I guess…" Miyako looked down. "Oh look here's a path." The two girls headed towards the others quickly.

"Actually, nothing has changed much!" Yuki's voice came.

"Only I'm hating this guy more and more!" Aki and Miyako walked up to see Kyo and Yuki pointing at each other.

"AH?! You!" Yuki frowned.

"You beast!" Kyo yelled.

"I will hate you forever! I hate you until you die!"

"That's great! This is the first time I agree with you!" Kyo growled. Both boys were back in their usual human form.

Tohru laughed slightly. "Hey guys." Aki waved as they walked up. "We found you."

"Let's head back." Miyako smiled. "Kami has probably finished up most of dinner."

Kami looked over as the younger ones returned. "We've come back!" Tohru smiled. "Tomorrow… we'll go to the lake!" She smiled.

"That sounds fun." Kami smiled. "I'd like to join."

"That's great!" Shigure smiled.

"Dinner is ready." Kami smiled. "Come on in. Natsuki and I just finished setting the table… Kyo and Yuki you two on cleanup duty."

"WHY?!" Kyo growled.

"Because Natsuki and I cooked. Plus the two of you look like you'll cause trouble if I don't put you to work." She smiled.

Hatori looked up from his book, A Sigh in Summer Color, Kami noticed. "Is it funny?" Shigure asked. Kami was heading to her room.

"This makes people feel bad!" Hatori frowned.

"You should try this one next then." Kami said holding up the book she had been reading most of the evening while the younger ones played card games.

"That one?" Shigure asked looking over. "How far are you in it?"

"Almost done. I'll give it to you tomorrow, Hatori." Kami smiled. "Good night."

"…Night." Hatori nodded. She smiled as she headed to her room, having a hard time stopping.


	19. Chapter 19

Kami smiled as she walked out of the bathroom. Everyone was waiting. "Are you ready, Miss Honda?" Yuki was asking Tohru.

"Yep, I'm ready!" Tohru smiled.

"So am I." Natsuki smiled. "Oh hey Kami, ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to the lake side? Be careful not to fall in the lake! Kyo!" Shigure chuckled.

"Who's going to fall?!" Kyo yelled at his older cousin.

"Ah! Hatori, we're going out…Hmm.." Kami looked over at the couch as Tohru walked over. Hatori was fast asleep on the couch.

"Oh? Hatori is sleeping?" Shigure blinked walking over.

"Yes…" Tohru blinked.

Kami looked down at him. He looks so tired… and peaceful. She smiled slightly.

"So…" Shigure blinked.

"Hatori is sleeping?" Kyo looked shocked.

"Kyo? Everyone sleeps. What's so strange?" Shigure asked.

"Of course I know that. What I mean is that he doesn't sleep in front of anybody." Kyo grumbled.

"Ah… eh, that's right, it is quite rare!" Shigure chuckled. "…Maybe he's too tired… too many things happened."

"It's easy to catch a cold if he sleeps like that. Blanket…" Tohru came rushing over with a blanket, she almost tripped and Kami caught the blanket.

"Here let me help you with that." Kami smiled. The two girls put the blanket on Hatori as he slept. Kami tucked the blanket around Hatori and smiled. "There we go, now he's comfortable."

"You're so caring, Tohru and Kami. You'll both make good wives." Shigure chuckled.

"No… how…" Tohru blushed.

Kami blushed. "I'm not ready for that yet." I would have to ask Yukio for permission after I find the right guy anyways…

"Wow… You're really caring." A voice chuckled. "Both of you! Even I must compliment you." Kami looked over to see a tall man with long silver hair braided over his shoulder. There was a silent moment as everyone stared at him. "What's with you guys? You're frozen! Are you ill?!"

"It's because you're suddenly here!" Kyo and Yuki yelled together.

"You forgetful guy! Where'd you come from!?" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Of course I came in through the front door. KyoKyo, you dummy!" He laughed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME KYOKYO!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Um, who is this guy?" Natsuki blinked.

"This is Ayame, Yuki's older brother." Tohru said.

"Miss Honda, it's too dangerous, don't get near him!" Yuki said, putting his arm in front of Tohru.

"How are you, Ayame?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Everyone! I know that you're all agitated, but please remain calm! I'm standing here because I got help from a certain someone." Ayame chuckled.

"Some-someone…" Kyo and Yuki growled together. They turned and glared at Shigure.

"Huh?! N-No… It's not me!" Shigure flushed.

Kami blinked. "Uh guys…. We should be a little silent so we don't wake up Hatori…" Kami said nervously. The other girls were laughing as silently as they could at Ayame.

"Don't worry, Shigure… Even if the whole world stands against you, I will always stand by your side…" Ayame said dramatically.

"Ayame… You are the pillar of my heart…" Shigure said just as dramatically.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kyo and Yuki yelled together.

"Ah.. Maybe you haven't heard it before! Please calm down! Kinpachi-sensei always says it!" Ayame said loudly. "It's that teenage school series!"

"What are you trying to say, Ayame?!" Shigure blinked.

"Kinpachi-sensei said it like this… 'The character for person is.. formed by supporting each other." Ayame chanted, confusing most of them.

"What does that mean?" Yuki said. He and Kyo looked completely clueless to his idiotic chanting.

"This phrase is too meaningful." Ayame said dramatically.

"YOU'RE JUST REPEATING!" Yuki and Kyo yelled at Ayame.

"So tired, I feel so tired once you're here! If you have no other business, please leave now!" Kyo moaned.

"That's going too far! Of course I have business! Yuki.. today is the day where we, the two brothers, will have a further understanding of each other…" Ayame grabbed Yuki's hands.

"But before that, I will push you into the bottom of the lake…" Yuki growled.

"Come on…" Kami sighed, trying to get everyone to silent down.

"Leave them be." Natsuki smiled. "This is too funny!"

"Is that so.. Okay! No matter what, as long as we stay together as brothers." Ayame laughed.

"You're the only one that's going to go down!" Yuki growled angrily.

"Excuse me…" Tohru said nervously stepping forward.

Suddenly Hatori walked up behind Ayame and bonked a book on his head. "I told you for a long time to not disturb others! Ayame."

"Waah… Hatori!" Ayame said loudly and energetically.

"Hatori, you're up.." Tohru blinked.

Kami sighed. "Sorry, these guys are all just too loud." Kami shook her head.

"Good morning, Hatori!" Ayame leaned in close to his cousin.

"Sorry we woke you up!" Shigure said loudly and happily. "Originally, I was going to keep it a bit low."

"Then.. Why are you here?" Hatori sighed.

"Eh?" Ayame blinked, but then started talking excitedly. "I went to the Sohma house to find you, but that 53 year old servant of yours said that Hatori, you, and the rest went to the cottage for a vacation. So I thought I must go and join in. So, without thinking, I took a car up here- going to places by cars really is very convenient…"

Hatori sighed interrupting Ayame's rant. "Yuki.. Kyo.. Didn't you say that you're going to bring the girls to the lakeside to play today?"

"Ah!" Kyo blinked, in all the craziness of Ayame showing up had erased his memories of their plans.

"Eh? Really? Then you better hurry! What are you doing, standing there like idiots? As a girl's tour guide you must be very sharp and smart!" Ayame smiled and looked over. "And who are these new girls? Hello! I am Ayame, Yuki's big brother! And who are you?!" He grabbed Aki's hand.

"Umm… I'm Aki. I'm one of Yuki's classmates." She smiled. "And these are my cousins; Kami, Natsuki, and Miyako."

"How wonderful to meet you girls! We should spend some time together now that I'm here!"

Kyo and Yuki glared at the older man. "Ah! Ah.. then… let's go to the lakeside to play! Yes!" Tohru said nervously.

"Yeah! I don't want to stand around here with this idiot all day." Natsuki grumbled. She started heading out to the lake.

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Aki, and Miyako followed. Kami glanced over at Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame. "We'll be back later… Try to get some sleep Hatori." She turned and followed the others.

"Phew… Coming here, I feel so refreshed…" Tohru smiled as they arrived at the water.

"That guy… doesn't plan to leave today…" Kyo growled darkly. "That's your brother! You should think of a way to get rid of him!"

Kami sighed and moved to the water. "Let's not worry about that right now."

"What could be done was done… disgusting… that guy only depends on others for his living…" Yuki grumbled.

"Who's the one depending on others to live? Aren't you depending on Shigure to live?!" Kyo growled.

"This has nothing to do with you! Don't think that you know everything!" Yuki glared.

"It's not like I want to talk to you! You keep spinning around and around in front of me, I have to see you even if I don't want to!" Kyo yelled.

"Then you should automatically disappear!" The two started fighting.

Kami sighed and headed out to put her feet in the water. "Aw! This feels so nice! Come join me everyone!" She called. The girls, minus Tohru, went to join her.

"Those two can be pretty entertaining." Natsuki smiled looking over towards them.

At that moment the two stopped arguing and turned to Tohru. "No Miss Honda!"

"Ooh!?" Tohru blinked.

"I don't mean that I hate lakes!" Yuki gasped.

"I just don't like being with him." The two said together.

"You didn't misunderstand, right?!" Kyo asked.

"Y-yes…" Tohru blinked.

The two guys froze. "No… forget it…" Yuki sighed, he looked a little relived.

"As long as you don't misunderstand…" Kyo grumbled.

"Mm… It's really beautiful.." Tohru smiled.

"Take your shoes off and come feel the water on your feet!" Miyako called. "Kyo it feels really relaxing! Maybe it can help you forget about Ayame…"

Kyo looked over. "Huh… Maybe…" He shrugged.

"You can come too." Aki called towards Yuki and Tohru. "The water is perfect!"

"Maybe.." Yuki smiled and walked down, ignoring Kyo.

Hatori glanced away from his friends as the others returned from their little walk. He was still thinking about Kana slightly. She's married now… I hope you happiness Kana. He thought back to Ayame's words. 'I hope Hatori-san will be… Two thousand times happier than Kana!'

Hatori shook his head and sighed. He looked over towards where Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and the Kibaru girls returned. He noticed Kami laughing at something her cousin had said. She's much older than the others… even though she goes to school with them. Probably has something to do with her family curse. He smiled slightly. She is very caring about her family members.

"Wow… Yuki, you're back! And your pals are with you." Ayame smiled looking over.

"Who are his pals?!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"And Yuki… Just now, Hatori gave me some advice. He told me to be firmer with you, to deepen our understanding. He says that this is the best way." Ayame said excitedly.

"Firmer…? That means like how.." Tohru blinked confused.

"What did you tell that idiot?" Kami asked Hatori.

Before Hatori could answer Ayame answered Tohru's confused question. "Like this! Yuki is my younger brother, and I'm Yuki's older brother! This is an unchangeable fact! Yuki!" He pointed his finger at Yuki. "You must obey… YOUR BROTHER'S ORDERS!"

There was silence as everyone stared at Ayame stunned. Yuki suddenly glared up darkly at his older brother. "Humph… GO DIE!"

"Ayame, he doesn't understand one bit." Hatori sighed shaking his head.

"Not a bit!" Shigure chuckled nervously.

Kami sighed. "I'm going to go make dinner." She shook her head. "Try to keep those two from killing Ayame." Kami headed into the kitchen. Hatori watched after her.

"She'll make a good wife for some lucky guy one day." Shigure chuckled behind Hatori. "I'd go after her if I didn't have my sights on someone else."

Hatori was about to ask who the girl was, but decided against it. Knowing Shigure he wouldn't want to know. "You should keep your nose out of other people's lives."

"I can't help it." Shigure chuckled. "Kami is so close to our age that I wonder if maybe she'd make a good girlfriend for one of us."

"Don't even joke like that." Hatori sighed. He paused as he glanced towards the kitchen. She is sweet and Shigure is right about her someday making a good wife. He turned his thoughts away from Kami and turned to see Yuki and Kyo yelling at Ayame. He shook his head. I need to look after my own family, not think about other families.


	20. Chapter 20

Kami smiled as she headed to the bookstore. The store owner had called her to inform her that the new book Kami was waiting for had arrived. She was excited. It was the final book of the romance series that she read. She walked in and the owner looked over. "Oh hello Miss Kibaru."

"Good morning." Kami smiled. "I'm here for the new book."

"It's right here." The owner, an older woman, pulled out a packaged book. "Why don't you look around and see if there's anything new that interests you."

"Alright." Kami started to walk around the shop. "I should grab a new book for Miyako. She was complaining that she needed a new book on the way home." Kami smiled as she thought back to the morning yesterday. The Sohmas, Tohru, Kami and her cousins had driven back. Kyo and Yuki had been happy because Kami let Yuki join them in their car. Kami had been driving. Yuki didn't want to go with Ayame back, so Kami dropped him off at Shigure's on their way home. Kami missed the lake house, it was so nice. But now she was home and everything would return to normal.

"Oh." Kami picked up a small book about bears. She smiled. "Ariki would love this!" Kami put it in the small bag she carried and then headed towards the front desk.

"Find anything good?" The owner asked, chuckling at the three other books Kami had found. "Yes. My cousins will love these books."

The owner smiled. "Alright then." She started to ring the books up. The door opened behind Kami. "I'll be with you young man." The owner smiled.

"I'm just here to pick up the order Shigure Sohma ordered." Kami turned to see Hatori and blinked.

"Hatori?!"

He looked at her. "Oh, hello Kami. Here shopping for books? I would think all those books Shigure loaned you would be enough."

Kami chuckled and moved out of his way so he could pay for his package. "I had a book on order and came to pick it up. And now I'm getting some books for my cousins."

Hatori nodded and paid for his books. "Thank you." He said to the owner and then Kami and Hatori walked out together.

"Thank you for taking my cousins and us to the lake house." Kami smiled.

Hatori nodded. "It was no problem." He walked next to her. "Thank you for cooking all the food. It was delicious."

Kami smiled. "It was nothing. I'm glad that I was able to do something to pay you all back for the wonder trip."

Hatori nodded. He looked at her back. "So what books did you get?"

"Oh." Kami smiled and pulled out one of the books. It was the one about bears. "This one is for my cousin Ariki. She's only ten, but she's part of the curse. She's a polar bear." Kami smiled. "So she loves anything to do with bears."

Hatori nodded. "You spend your own money to get books for your cousins?"

Kami nodded. "It's one of the ways I let them know they are never alone. It's hard being part of the curse…. You probably know all about that…" Kami sighed. "I'm the oldest and have to do my best to show them life isn't that bad."

Hatori nodded. "Shigure, Ayame and I are the oldest in our generation of those cursed." He looked off. "But you know those two, they aren't the best examples."

Kami chuckled. "Yes." She flushed slightly as she noticed she had lost track of where she was walking with Hatori. The two had just been letting their feet guide them. They were in a park area where many loving couples were sitting together. "Uh…."

Hatori was looking off, lost in thought. Kami stared at him confused. "Kami… Does your family have a head who is part of the curse?"

Kami froze and nodded. "Yukio…."

Hatori looked over at her. "He directs those cursed and holds them close?"

Kami nodded and sat down. "From the moment I was born I've been forced to obey him…. I'm connected to him."

Hatori nodded. "Same for us with Akito. He is the God of the zodiac. We have to sacrifice for him…."

"Hatori?" Kami looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"…I almost got married once…" Hatori said, surprising Kami. His eyes glazed over as he stared out at the park.

"Really?" Kami blinked.

"Her name was Kana. She was my assistant for a while…. She discovered the curse, and she accepted me."

Kami nodded. "To find someone who accepts you even with your curse is amazing." Kami smiled. "In our family it has always been cursed member with cursed member…. Or rare occasions someone will find someone outside who never learns of the curse because of control over emotions…. It's all of our wishes to find that person who will accept us."

Hatori nodded. "It is hard… Kana was a rare occurrence." He looked off. "But she was only a moment in my life."

"What happened…. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kami said quickly, and a little embarrassed that she was talking about all of this with Hatori. But he felt like someone who would understand… Someone like her.

"I asked Akito for his permission to marry Kana." Hatori sighed. "And the small moment ended." He closed his eyes. "Akito in his anger threw a vase at me." He touched his eye covered by hair. "This eye is partly blind."

"I'm sorry Hatori." Kami reached forward and touched his other hand. She blushed as he looked up at her. She pulled back. "What happened after that?"

"Kana blamed herself." Hatori continued. "She got sick…. And after a while… I erased her memory, so she wouldn't have to live with the false guilt."

Kami froze. "You…" She looked at him.

"I have the ability to erase memories." Hatori nodded. He looked at her, as if expecting her to move away.

"Hatori I'm sorry…. To erase the memories of the person you love." She felt tears coming to her eyes. "That's horrible."

"Kami…" Hatori whispered.

"Have you seen her since?" Kami looked away from him. He probably still loves her….

"She just got married…" Hatori said calmly. "The first day while we were at the lake house."

"Oh Hatori…." Kami covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright… She's happy now." He looked off. "That's all I care about."

"You're such a nice guy, Hatori." Kami smiled. "I hope you find your own happiness." She got up. You deserve to find your own happiness, since it's not your fault. She's the one who choose to forget you."

Hatori looked at her. "You sound like Ayame."

Kami smiled. "As long as I'm not acting like him."

"Now can I ask you another question… Why are you still in school, you should be out living your life by now."

Kami sighed and sat back down. "My emotion is nervousness… When I get nervous and worry about something too strongly…" She closed her eyes. "When I was ten my mother got sick. I was constantly nervous that she wouldn't be okay. I spent a lot of that time as a fox curled up by my mom's bed. For years I missed lots of school. I missed a total of four years. My mom was sick for three year… and then she died and I couldn't bring myself to go to school for the next year."

"I'm sorry." Hatori rested his hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing I can do about it…. And I don't want you to erase my memories." She smiled. "I want to cherish those memories…. I loved my mother."

Hatori watched her for a moment. "What does your family do for relationships? Those that are cursed?"

"I'm not sure how Yukio will work with it… I'm the oldest and we all keep our relationships secret from Yukio…. My cousin Tai had a girlfriend who didn't know about his curse for a while… He told Yukio and Yukio just warned him to be careful… His emotion is when he's tired. After that Tai just felt too distant from his girlfriend. He broke up with her a month later."

"It sounds more like Yukio heightens your feelings, instead of tries to help you live happily."

Kami nodded. "That's what he does." She got up. "I'd better head home." She started to walk off thinking about her own future.

"Kami!" She turned to see Hatori looking straight after her. "I have one more question." He walked up towards her.

"Yes?" Kami blinked.

"Would you…." He took a deep breath. "Like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Dinner?" Kami blinked and blushed bright red. "As in… a date?!"

Hatori nodded. "I…. I like you Kami. I've been telling myself not to try any new relationships. From the moment I meet you… You were beautiful and kind. I choose to ignore my feelings… I won't now."

Kami smiled. "Hatori….I…. I've been so focused on taking care of my family, I haven't wanted to admit my own feelings." She chuckled. "We are very similar aren't we?"

Hatori nodded. "I will see you tomorrow then?"

Kami nodded. She looked down and then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow." She grabbed her bag of books and rushed off, blushing bright red. She was surprised that she didn't feel any nervousness about anything. Instead she felt excited.

Kami set the bag down as she spotted a little girl with white hair running toward her. "KAMI!"

"Ariki?" Kami blinked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Rinji." She grabbed Kami's sleeve and tugged at it. "Come on! You have to help!"

"What happened?" Kami asked as he tugged her along. "Where is he?"

"He's trapped!"

"What happened?" Kami asked.

"He accidently kicked a ball and shattered the window…. So he transformed and ran into hide and tripped over the ball. He got stuck in a hole and I can't pull him out!"

"Let's go get that little rascal." Kami smiled and hurried in after Ariki. She found a small black and white tail sticking out of the wall. "Rinji hang on!" Kami started to tug at the little raccoon and after a minute managed to pull out the raccoon. "There you go." She set him down on the ground. "No need to freak out." She smiled. "It was an accident. You don't have to feel guilty."

The raccoon looked down and grumbled. "Rinji!" A little polar bear rushed forward and nuzzled against the raccoon.

"Ariki…. Oh great… Now you've transformed." He grumbled.

"It's okay. "She smiled. She moved back and took a deep breath. Suddenly she turned back. She smiled. "Now you're turn."

The raccoon looked down, but he turned back into a young ten year old boy with greying white hair. "Thanks Kami…" He grumbled.

"It's okay." Kami smiled and patted his head.

"Oh shut up!" He grumbled annoyed.

Kami chuckled. "I brought you a new book Ariki." Kami smiled and walked over to where her bag was. She pulled out the book and handed it to Ariki. "No need to hug me, you'll transform again."

Ariki chuckled. "Okay. Thank you for the book." She hugged the book and smiled.

"No problem." Kami smiled and patted her head. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you later."

"Hey…" Rinji shifted. "You seem really happy right now… Did something good happen?"

Kami smiled. "Nothing you'd understand right now." She patted his head, thinking about her date with Hatori the next day. "Take care." She turned and walked off leaving her cousins standing there. I can't wait till tomorrow…. My own happiness will come hopefully. She smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Kami smiled as she tried on her nicer shirt. "What do you think?" She asked the mirror. She turned around and smiled. "It's perfect." The shirt was a light blue with a snowflake design covering it. She wore a pair of jean pants. She grinned. "It's perfect."

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asked. She stood in the doorway.

"I'm just… getting dressed. I'm going out for dinner with a friend." Kami smiled. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I came to invite you to dinner with me? But I see you're going on a date yourself." Natsuki smiled.

Kami blushed. "It's not…. We… You won't tell anyone!"

"I won't tell." Natsuki chuckled. "And good for you. Who is it?"

"….H…Hatori." Kami smiled. "He asked me out on a date yesterday. We are going to dinner tonight…. Do you think this is a good outfit for that?"

"Yeah. It's pretty." Natsuki smiled. "And I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Kami smiled. "Well… I'd better get going…" She smiled. "If anyone asks I'm out for dinner myself."

"Got it." Natsuki smiled.

Kami grabbed her bag and then left. She managed to leave the Kibaru land quickly, without getting spotted by any that knew of the curse. She checked her phone for the location and time and hurried, not wanting to be late. She found Hatori standing outside the restaurant and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hello." He smiled. "I was worried you forgot."

"Sorry, I was running a little late." She chuckled. "Yukio isn't the biggest fan of relationships as I told you… I had to be careful he didn't find out."

Hatori nodded. "I understand. Come inside, we have reservations." He held out his hand.

Kami smiled and took it and followed him inside. She blushed a little as a couple people looked at them. The two sat down at a table and looked at the menus. "So… Uh… Hatori…. You're a doctor right?"

"Yes. Mostly for the Sohma family, but I am a doctor." He nodded.

Kami smiled. "That's pretty cool. Have you ever thought about becoming a doctor for anyone? Not just your family?"

"Yes, but I have to take care of my family." Hatori said calmly. "I know that is what I have to do." He looked at the menu. "Our head of the family is sadly sick and I have to take care of him."

"Oh that makes sense." Kami smiled. "I bet you're a great doctor."

Hatori nodded and smiled. "So what do you want to be when you finish school?"

"I'm not sure…" Kami looked off. "I've never fully thought about it." She smiled. "All I've wanted to do is take care of my family. My cousins have always been the most important part of my life." She smiled and chuckled. "You and I are similar."

Hatori nodded. "Yes. I think that is part of why we get along so much."

The waiter came by. "Can I help you two?"

Kami ordered and Hatori ordered. The waiter took the menus and walked off. Kami watched him leave and chuckled. "It feels so stranger to be on a date."

"Is this your first date?" Hatori asked shocked.

Kami nodded. "This is my first time." She blushed and looked down. "I guess you have been on a date before."

Hatori nodded thinking of Kana. "It has been a long time."

Kami smiled. "You're a really sweet guy."

Hatori looked at her and then blushed. "Kami…"

"I'm glad we met." She grinned. The two of them began to talk about their family members and their paths. The two of them compared some of their cousin's attitudes and personalities. She laughed as he explained a story about Ayame when they were in high school.

"I think the school board had no idea what to do about Ayame."

"And then you stepped in and saved the day?" Kami chuckled. "You were a good cousin, but it sounded like you should have been the president instead of Ayame."

Hatori smiled. "I didn't want to be, and Ayame made a good president."

Kami smiled. "You are great." She giggled and looked up as the food came. "That smells great!" She smiled.

Hatori nodded and started eating. "The food is good."

Kami nodded.

"Thank you…" Kami flushed as they left the restaurant. She looked at Hatori as they walked. "It was fun."

Hatori nodded. "We should do this again."

Kami nodded and smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yes, we should do this again. I gave you my number so when you're free you can call."

Hatori smiled and looked down at her. "I would like that."

Kami paused as they came to the separating area. She looked at him and smiled. "I guess we'll be separating now…."

Hatori nodded. "I will call you later."

Kami looked at him and then leaned up and kissed his cheek before jogging off to head home. She blushed as she walked home. I just kissed him…. I have a boyfriend…. She grinned excitedly.


	22. Chapter 22

Momiji hummed as he skipped along towards where his father worked. He paused as he noticed a girl with brown hair in pigtails standing in front of a building, looking a little lost. It reminded him of Haru, who was always getting lost. "Hi." He smiled walking up.

She looked at him and smiled. "'Ello." When she smiled it made her look like she was about ten. Momiji blinked, wondering how old she actually was. She was wearing a high school uniform, but she looked so young. "Are you waiting for someone too?"

"No, I'm heading to my dad's work." Momiji explained. "Are you really in High School?" He asked.

Akemi nodded. "I go to one that is on the other side of town though." She looked at him. "We don't go to the same school."

Momiji smiled. "I guess not…. How old are you?" He asked, curious.

"16." She answered. "Oh and I'm Akemi Kibaru."

"Kibaru?" Momiji blinked. "Are you related to Kami, Natsuki, Miayako and the others?" Maybe she's cursed too?

"You know my cousins?" Akemi asked shocked. "Wow! Small world!" She started giggling and Momiji couldn't help but start to laugh as well.

"I'm Momiji Sohma." Momiji smiled. "I go to the same school as them, plus they are in the same classes as my cousins, so I got to meet them."

"That's cool!" Akemi laughed some more and then glanced off. "I wonder where he is…."

"Who?" Momiji asked looking around.

"My dad… He was supposed to be here a little bit ago…. He knows he's not supposed to make me wait…." She frowned slightly and Momiji decided he liked it better when she was smiling.

"I'll wait here with you." Momiji offered.

Akemi smiled quickly. "I would like that! You're a really nice little boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Momiji smiled. "You are only a little older than me! And when it comes down to it we look like we could be the same age."

Akemi smiled and patted his head. "But I'm taller than you."

"Only by an inch or two." Momiji smiled and poked her forehead. This caused the two to start cracking up even more. Akemi almost looked like she couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard.

People walking by stared at them for a moment, but continued on thinking it was nothing more than two little children playing. Momiji had never felt so comfortable around someone outside the family, even Tohru. "Akemi, how close are you to your cousins?"

Akemi paused, looking a little more serious. "I'm close I guess…. We have our little family group that spends the most time together…."

Momiji smiled. "Then you are like them?"

Akemi's face turned white. "What are you talking about?!"

Momiji smiled. "The curse." Akemi took a step back, she looked really scared. "It's okay!" Momiji said quickly. "I know because my family is cursed as well."

This caught Akemi's attention. "What do you mean?"

"When I'm hugged by a girl outside of our cursed family members I turn into a bunny. That's why I know your cousins so well. We all get along because of our similarities."

Akemi smiled. "A bunny, huh?" She tackle hugged him, but blinked as he stayed human. "HEY!" She frowned, looking frustrated and suddenly she transformed into a small bushy tailed grey squirrel.

"What happened?!" Momiji blinked.

"I got frustrated…" Akemi muttered. "I was looking forwards to you turning into a cute little bunny…. Why didn't you?!"

"Shigure explained it to me." Momiji smiled picking her up. "Since we are both cursed there is a chance that we won't transform."

Akemi smiled and transformed back, wrapping her arms around him. "So it's like a game, will he transform or not…." She laughed.

Momiji smiled and looked at her school uniform. "You keep your clothes…"

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked.

Momiji flushed slightly. "Well… when we transform… we are naked."

Akemi blushed and pulled away. "Maybe I shouldn't hug you then…."

"But you don't?" Momiji asked.

"Not that I know of…" Akemi blinked. "Maybe it's just a part of our curse…. Since it's related to our emotions I guess there are some differences."

Momiji nodded. "I guess so." He smiled. "That's lucky."

"Yeah, but it's not so fun sometimes when you transform back and forth because your emotions are jumping up and down."

Momiji laughed. "That would be annoying I bet."

Akemi laughed and smiled, but glanced over as a car drove up. "Akemi!" A man called.

"I've got to go." Akemi smiled. "I'll tell Kami that I meet you so she can get you my number and we can talk and hang out some other time."

Momiji smiled. "I would like that." He watched as she quickly jogged over to her father's car and got in and they drove off, smiling. Akemi was a really sweet girl who made him smile and laugh. And to top it off, she didn't always make him transform. He happily started skipping towards his father's work, thinking about the next time he would get to hang out with Akemi.


	23. Chapter 23

Miyako smiled as she walked with her cousins, at least most of them, towards Shigure's house. Aki, Natsuki and Miyako. They hadn't been able to find Kami. "I hate that Kami is in a different class now." Miyako sighed.

"We even went home for a little to see if she was there." Natsuki grumbled. "I wonder where she is."

"She probably went out shopping for food or something." Aki nodded. "I bet she would have loved to come with us, but I guess not today."

"Next time maybe." Miyako nodded. "It's so much fun hanging out with them!"

"It's more fun when Kami is there." Natsuki grumbled.

"It's fun with or without Kami there." Aki pointed out. "Now come on! Let's hurry!" She jogged ahead a little. "They might go out shopping or something if we don't hurry!"

They walked up to the door and knocked. Shigure answered. "Oh? Hello? Come on in. Hey everyone! Three little girls have come over!"

"Shut up you dog!" Natsuki growled and punched him in the face.

Miyako smiled. She enjoyed coming over here, she never felt lonely when she was surrounded by them all. "Hi!" She waved.

A man walked up. "Shigure?" He was tall and had long grey hair tied up in a tail down his back. He looked at Miyako and her cousins. "Who are these three?"

Tohru walked up and smiled. "Oh! Kazuma, I'd like to introduce you to our friends from school. This is Miyako, Natsuki, and Aki Kibaru."

"Oh, hello." Kazuma smiled. "You are all friends of Kyo's?"

Miyako blinked. "Uh… Yeah…"

"It's nice to meet you." Kazuma smiled.

"Hi!" Kagura poked her head from around the corner. "Would you like to meet Kazuma? He is Kyo's, Yuki's, and my teacher."

"Really?!" Aki looked at Kazuma in awe. "That's amazing! So you are the one who taught Kyo and Yuki how to fight… How do you feel about them always fighting each other?"

"Shut up." Kyo growled. "He knows I will defeat that stupid rat one day!"

"Not even in your dreams." Yuki said calmly.

Kazuma blinked looking between the girls and the two Sohma boys. "Hang on a second…. Do they?"

"Yeah, they know about the curse." Shigure said getting up. "They are also cursed, so we saw no problem revealing it to them."

"Shut up dog!" Natsuki kicked him, sending him to the ground again.

"What was that for?!" Shigure whined. "I didn't do anything!"

"You just annoy me." Natsuki turned away from him towards Kazuma. "You didn't do very well in teaching that cat."

"HEY!" Kyo yelled angrily.

Miyako chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Kazuma."

Kazuma smiled. "So your name was Miyako, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Miyako smiled. "I'm in Kyo's class. So are Aki and Natsuki." She pointed to each of her cousins in turn. "Our other cousin Kami use to be in our class, but she isn't anymore."

"Kyo, you have such good friends." Kazuma smiled.

"They are only classmates, Shishou." Kyo grumbled.

Miyako smiled. "We want to be good friends with you though."

Kazuma smiled. "Why don't we all sit down and talk."

"As long as I'm not sitting next to that idiot dog." Natsuki shrugged. "Or the idiot cat."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled at him.

Miyako smiled as they left. "Kazuma seems nice." She smiled as she followed Natsuki and Aki. "I think it was fun getting to know him."

"He was pretty cool." Natsuki nodded. "Too bad Kami didn't get to come."

"Yeah…" Miyako reached down to fidget with her bag, but froze. "Oh no!"

"What's up?" Natsuki asked looking over. "What's wrong?"

"I left my bag over there!" Miyako frowned.

"Why don't you get it tomorrow?" Aki asked. "It's not going to kill you to leave it for now."

"But…" Miyako shook her head. "You can go ahead of me. I'm going to run and get my bag and then head home. I'll see you later." She waved and ran back towards Shigure's house. Miyako frowned as it started raining while she ran. "Oh man!" She ran faster and was half way gasping for breath when she got to the house. Luckily the tree over her was keeping her out of the rain for the most part.

She blinked as she noticed Kyo and Kazuma standing out in the rain as well. Kyo looked grumpy. I wonder what they are doing. She moved forwards a little closer curious.

"You said earlier that you hated it here… but I know that you don't really hate it… You described as 'Luke-warm water'…? It's slowly healing you… You don't want them to know your 'original form.' You are afraid that you will lose everything if they knew about it… So you are trying to run away from those ambiguous circumstances…"

Huh?" Miyako blinked, confused.

"No." Kyo whispered, he sounded scared.

"So… In that case, I will grasp your hands as you run away… I will lead you to the final result… to see if you will lose or not… Kyo, are you ready… born with a miserable life?" Kazuma suddenly slapped Kyo's face.

Miyako's eyes widened as she watched Kyo's form shift. He grew and looked like a giant demonic cat. A smell hit her nose and Miyako covered her nose. It smelt of rotting flesh. Miyako shivered as she watched the monstrous form of Kyo roar.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" With that Kyo spun and rushed away from Kazuma. It was then that Miyako noticed Tohru standing behind Kazuma.

"…That was… the form of the cat that Kyo was trying to hide… The original form…. Only the ones possessed by the spirit of the cat have another form… Do you feel disgusted? Are you scared?"

Miyako could tell Kazuma was speaking to Torhu but she took the words to her own heart. Kyo… That was you… because of your curse you have that form? That monstrous form? It must be so lonely… Miyako paused. That thought had come to her out of nowhere. Lonely… Seen as disgusting and monstrous by even those closest to you. He must feel alone!

Miyako couldn't stand it, she ran. KYO! She dashed through the rain and the trees. "KYO!" She yelled out. She ran until she caught his scent again and spotted him crouching in between the trees. She stopped and then slowly walked forward. "K-Kyo…"

Kyo spun and let out a deep growl. "Don't come any closer!"

Miyako flinched. "Kyo…" She took a step forward. "I… I'm still your friend."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled and swiped his paw at her.

Miyako backed up, just barely out of his reach. "Please Kyo… I don't want leave you alone. I am your friend. Please let me stay and be your friend."

"GO AWAY!" Kyo growled at her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Miyako flinched. "But… Kyo-."

"I DON'T NEED YOU! GO AWAY!"

Miyako's eyes widened in shock. She backed up slowly. "I…" She turned and ran, crying. Before she knew it, she was in her ferret form. She ran as fast as she could, zigzagging through the trees and ignoring the rain pelting her fur. She felt so alone as she ran. Kyo… why… I… I just wanted to be your friend…

Miyako froze as she realized that she wasn't among trees anymore, she was standing in a street. She shivered as she watched a car coming towards her. She quickly moved, almost getting ran over, and scurried under a small bench. She whimpered and buried her head under paws. She shivered as the wet rain continued to coat her fur. She was scared.

Suddenly to her shock the rain stopped hitting her. "Miyako?"

Miyako moved her paws out of the way and looked up. Kami held up an umbrella and was looking down at her. "Is that you?"

Miyako froze. "K-Kami?"

"What are you doing here?" Kami held out her arm and Miyako moved forward quickly and snuggled up into Kami's chest for warmth.

She sniffled. "I just wanted to be friends….. No one should be alone."

Kami hugged Miyako close and smiled. "It will be alright, I'll get you home."

Miyako looked up at the sky, it had finally cleared up. She was still in her ferret form sitting on a hill by herself. She hadn't wanted to be at home. She hadn't changed back yet. It didn't help that her memories of her childhood kept playing over in her head.

_'__Your next test will begin now.' Yukio looked down and smirked at her. _

_'__But I don't want to." Miyako looked up, wiping her eyes. Yukio had already stolen her favorite toy, after giving it to her. He had hurt her and had embarrassed her. She was tired of his tests to find out what her cursed emotion was._

_Kami had explained to her that it would be alright; he had to give her the test so that she wouldn't find it out in the middle of a crowd and revile the curse to the world. Miyako understood, but she was tired of the tests. 'What's next?' Miyako looked up at the head of her family. _

_'__Follow me.' Miyako followed, nervous. Yukio was only 16, but he held all the power in the family. Miyako was 4. If she back talked him, it would be very bad. Yukio opened a door and looked down at her. 'Come in.'_

_Miyako looked at the door and then slowly walked in. The room was empty and dark. 'What kind of test is this?'_

_'__Go in." Yukio ordered._

_Miyako nodded and slowly walked in, not exactly happy about it. 'What am I supposed to do?'_

_'__You are not to leave this room until I come and get you. I will bring you your meals each day, but you are not allowed to leave or see anyone. This is the test of loneliness.' With that Yukio closed the door behind him. _

_'__Wait!' Miyako yelled after him and tried to open the door, it was locked. 'I don't want to be alone!' Miyako yelled out angrily. 'I don't want to be alone!'_

Miyako whimpered and wiped her eyes with her paw. It had only taken a day for her to turn into a ferret. Yukio had let her out on the third day. Kami had comforted her and told her that she wouldn't have to take any more tests for Yukio. Kami had been right, but Yukio had still been cruel to her.

Miyako curled back up and sighed. "Hey!" Miyako blinked and looked up. Kyo was walking towards her. She twitched her ears and looked up at him confused.

"Kyo?" She looked down recalling his earlier words.

Kyo grumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry for yesterday… I was just upset." Miyako looked up at him and blinked. He rubbed his head and grumbled something. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"N-No…" Miyako whispered. "I'm sorry I tried to go towards you…"

"No… I'm sorry I pushed you away… You just wanted to help me and be my friend." He grumbled.

Miyako looked at him and blinked. "R-Really?"

Kyo nodded and Miyako smiled. She slowly turned back to her human form and smiled. She wrapped her arm around him. "I'm so happy! I don't want either of us to ever have to be alone!"

"H-Hey!" Kyo grumbled. "Get off of me!"

Miyako smiled and moved back. "We'll stay friends!"

"Eh… Yeah…" Kyo grumbled. "Just as long as you don't hug me!"

Miyako smiled. "Okay." He won't be lonely…. And neither will i… if we stay friends… She laughed. "I'll only hug you if I'm really happy!"

Kyo grumbled. "Oh… and here's your bag." He held it up and Miyako smiled happily.


	24. Chapter 24

Natsuki sighed as she walked out of her classroom. She wandered through the hallways and sighed. She was bored and wanted to head home as soon as she could. She looked around, hoping to see one of her cousins, but they had all headed home already it seemed.

"Did you hear…" Natsuki looked towards the girls that were talking. "Some guy destroyed a classroom."

"Really?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, a first year boy… I think it's one of them that is related to Prince Sohma."

Natsuki froze. Could it be Haru? "Where is this?" She asked the girls.

"Oh?" The first girl pointed down the hallway. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Natsuki started running and soon saw a crowd of people. She pushed her way through and saw the broken window. "Hey!" She rushed in to see Haru and Kyo glaring at each other. Yuki, Tohru and Momiji were watching.

"Natsuki?" Tohru looked over.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Uh…" Tohru looked back towards the two cousins. "Well…"

"I'm creating trouble! Can't you see!" Haru said darkly and glanced over at Yuki and then back at Kyo.

"If you want to stop me, you better make sure you're ready to die…" Haru growled.

"Hatsuharu…" Tohru whispered.

"Hey…" Natsuki stepped forward. "Haru?"

"What should we do…" Momiji asked.

"…It's been awhile since he changed to black…. This time it seems to be worse…" Yuki said calmly.

"Eh?!" Tohru blinked.

"Stop messing around, Haru!" Kyo yelled at him. "You are going to get us all in trouble if you mess this place up!"

"Shut up, stupid cat! Your presence is a problem itself, stupid cat!" Haru growled.

"Aah…! Lil'Brat… If you have the guts say that one more time…" The two glared at each other. "Kyo…"

"Don't act so smart, think of something!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"You shouldn't be influenced by him, stupid cat!" Yuki sighed. "You shouldn't create trouble in school!"

"It's kind of funny." Natsuki chuckled.

"Ah… You are always worrying about others, Yuki." Haru chuckled. "If we accidentally get turned into our original form, it will be a problem huh? We'll all be in trouble huh…"

"No, that's not what I'm saying… It's more like… stupid…" Yuki sighed.

"Stupid stupid… I'm stupid… You're scared that's why you say these things, why you just say the truth and then forget about it." Haru yelled.

"Hatsu…" Tohru whispered at the same time as Natsuki.

"Haru!"

Haru moved forward and grabbed both Tohru's arm and Natsuki's. He pulled them both close. "Right! You think so too, right!?"

Natsuki blinked as Kyo punched Haru in the face and he let go of her arm. She moved back a little and looked at Haru. "… I don't know what you're so mad about. But I definitely will not let you, involve Tohru in…"

Haru moved away. "Don't try to be a hero, stupid cat…"

"I'm not joking, idiot!" Kyo growled.

"Oh yeah, you like to act Heroic in front of this woman!" Haru growled. "In that case, come and break my neck if you can!?"

"Bring it on, Brat… I am going to break all your bones."

"Haru…" Natsuki blinked as she noticed the door open and the teacher walked in.

"Kyo, Hatsuharu…!" The teacher dumped a bucket of water on the two boy's head. "That's far enough. You idiots."

"Teacher…" Yuki stared shocked.

"This way you two will cool down huh?" The teacher said calmly.

"You fake teacher… Why'd you do that to me too…" Kyo asked angrily.

"That's because you also lost yourself, didn't you?" She said calmly.

"Ahh… That was refreshing." Haru said, soaking wet.

"Oh yeah? Well then come over to the staff room since you have freshened up."

Natsuki watched as Haru nodded and then left the room quickly, rubbing the sore part of her arm that Haru had gripped tightly. It was starting to bruise.

Natsuki glanced at the clouds from the park and sighed. She rubbed her arm again and sighed. "Jezz… What was that idiot's problem?!"

"Sorry…" Natsuki blinked and looked up, seeing Haru walking towards her. He looked dried now.

"Haru?"

"I… I was upset." He said calmly. "My…. X-girlfriend dumped me a while ago…"

"So you decided to take it out on the classroom, and then me?" Natsuki glared at him angrily.

"Sorry." He said calmly and sat down next to her. "I shouldn't have, but I lost control."

Natsuki looked at him silently. "I… I guess I can understand… If you are still upset because of being dumped…"

Haru looked up. "I guess."

Natsuki looked at him. "Sorry about you being dumped…"

Haru looked off silently. "Yeah... There's nothing I can do about it…"

Natsuki looked at him. "So… are you… doing anything?" She looked at her hands. "Right now I mean?"

"Not right now." He said calmly.

"…Wanna go get some ice cream… or something like that?" She asked, a little nervous.

"…Sure." He smiled. "How about a date?"

"Uh!" Natsuki gasped shocked and stared at him. "Are you… asking me out on a date?!" She blushed and froze as she found herself turning into a cat.

Haru smiled. "You make a cute cat… So are we going out on a date now?"

"Uh…" Natsuki mewed, embarrassed.

Haru picked her up. "Come on then." He carried her. "Maybe I'll have a new girlfriend then."

Natsuki gasped shocked. "You really are serious?!"

"Sounds good." He nodded and looked down. "If you want it?"

"I… Let's see how this first date goes…" Natsuki purred and turned back to normal. "Let's go now."

Haru nodded and smiled. "Let's go then." He gripped her hand and pulled her along. "Where should we go now?"

"You're the guy and the one who asked me out, so you led the way and decide what we'll be doing today."

"Sounds good then." Haru smiled. "I know where we should go."

"Where?" Natsuki asked.

"Arcade." He said calmly. "Together…"

"…I guess." Natsuki smiled and followed him.


	25. Chapter 25

Kami hummed as she walked out of her house towards the store. She was planning a big dinner to celebrate the beginning of summer break. "Let's see…. I'll need lots of veggies… meat…" Kami paused part way as she noticed a light on in Yukio's small house. It was the house where he entertained guests, or where he talked to members of the curse. She slowly walked towards it, wondering why he was in there and who was with him. She slowly turned around and spotted Miyako looking down at her lap as she sat in a chair. Yukito was standing up, drinking a glass of cider, his favorite drink.

"You have to be careful Miyako… If those children had been adults or teenagers your secret would have gotten out."

"I know…" Miyako whispered weakly. Judging from the multiple empty bottles of cider on the counter it looked like the two had been talking for a while. Kami couldn't wait any longer and walked in.

"Hello." She smiled.

Yukio and Miyako looked at her silently. "Kami…" Yukio said calmly.

"Sorry, I was just looking for Miyako. I needed help carrying home some groceries for a big beginning of summer party I'm throwing tonight." She smiled. "Can I take Miyako with me?"

"Very well…" Yukio said calmly, sipping his cider. "I hope you are planning on inviting me." He smiled gently.

"Of course." Kami smiled. "I'll get some cider tonight; do you have a certain type of cider you want?"

"Any kind." Yukio toasted his glass calmly. "I will speak with you later Miyako…"

"Alright…" Miyako nodded and slowly got up. She quickly followed Kami out. "Thanks." She whispered once they were a little bit away from Yukio's small house. "I hate it in there." She sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Kami gently placed a hand on Miyako's shoulder. "So what happened to get you invited there?"

Miyako looked down. "I was walking home yesterday and I happened to get lost." She looked down. "I was alone for an hour and couldn't figure out what to do…. I couldn't help it, I transformed. A few young children saw me and rushed to tell their parents. I overheard them talking to their parents… Luckily the adults just thought their kids were playing a game and had overactive imaginations…" She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I know it wasn't your fault." Kami smiled as they walked. "And I'm sure Yukio won't do anything… He won't lock you in there. He knows children have the least amount of revealing what happened to you."

"I know… but I still am scared… what if he does lock me in there… I can't stand that." Miyako shivered.

"I'll talk to him if he decides to do something like that." Kami smiled gently. "Don't worry."

"Thanks Kami… I miss us spending time like this together." She laughed as they walked. "I wish we could spend more time together."

"I'm sorry, but it's summer now so we should be able to."

"That's true." Kami smiled.

"So… How is it going with you and Hatori?" Miyako smiled. "Natsuki told me."

Kami smiled. "It's going good; we already have a plan to go out again tomorrow night… We want to spend as much time as we can during summer break."

"That must be nice… having a boyfriend." Miyako smiled gently. "I wish I had one."

"You just have to find the right one." Kami smiled and gently rested a hand on Miyako's shoulder. "Come on, we better get the food and drinks. Everyone in the family is invited."

"And by that you mean those who know about the curse and those who have a strong connection to us."

"Yeah." Kami chuckled. "It's going to be a big party. You won't have to feel lonely."

"Thanks Kami…" Miyako looked down. "I really hope I don't get stuck in that place…."

"I'm sorry Miyako…. I hate the way Yukio treats us."

"We all share those feelings… and we all have those feelings of wanting to run away." Kami sighed. "I myself almost ran away when I was young…"

"What stopped you?" Miyako asked.

"My mother fell ill." Kami whispered. "I couldn't leave her. I laid at my mother's side as a fox for a week before I finally was able to turn back human for even a little bit…. After that I realized I couldn't run from who I was…" Kami sighed, a few tears dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry Kami!" Miyako looked up.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Kami whipped her eyes and placed a hand on Miyako's shoulder. "Come on Miyako, I'm going to need all your help deciding what we need."

"I'll love to help." Miyako smiled.

Miyako watched as Natsuki and Shouta started a small fight. She smiled slightly, but froze as she noticed Yukio. He was standing off by himself, drinking his cider. He was watching Kami talking to two girls. One had black hair, the other had red hair. Miyako recognized them as her older cousins, Hitomi and Raine. They went to college a little bit away and hardly showed their faces since they lived on their campuses.

"Guess they decided to come to the party." A fourteen year old girl with brown hair said walking up. She looked at the group of older girls silently. "The whole family is here…"

"Hey Meiko, I'm surprised you're here." Miyako smiled.

"Only for the food." Meiko said coldly. "Then I'm going back home and reading a book."

Miyako sighed. Meiko's emotion was happiness, and so she had pushed as much chance as she could from ever having that feeling. Meiko avoided others and acted coldly, but Miyako had seen the girl happy before. A small duck running around after her big brother Tai. It was well known that Meiko hated Hitomi and Raine the most because they got to see Tai more than her. The only time Meiko accepted her curse was when she was around her brother.

"Enjoy the party." Meiko growled and then stormed off.

"The curse really is horrible…" Miyako sighed. She looked back towards the party and noticed Yukio talking to the three girls. Hitomi and Raine didn't look comfortable around him, but they didn't move. "They won't run… none of us can…" Miyako whispered. "We have nowhere to go…" Miyako paused as she found herself thinking of the Sohmas. They knew about the curse and accepted Miyako even knowing it. Miyako watched as Kami spoke politely and cautiously around Yukio. Even Kami who was the strongest of the cursed couldn't run from him… "But maybe I can…" Miyako quickly moved away from the party and towards her room. "I'm going to do the impossible… I'm going to run away!"

Miyako hurried silently to her room and began to pack up a few things. She planned to leave and never come back. Once she had everything packed up Miyako left the area. She hurried towards the Shigure's house. I wonder if they won't mind me coming… I hope they let me stay with them… Miyako shook it off and sped up.


	26. Chapter 26

Kami yawned as she finished cleaning up and looked over seeing Hitomi and Raine picking up some of the decorations. "Hey guys." She walked over. "It's been a long time since I've seen you two. How's college?"

"It's fine." Raine smiled. "We've had to deal with Shouta a lot so it can be a little overwhelming."

Kami smiled. "At least you don't share any classes with him." Raine smiled gently shoving Hitomi's shoulder. "That would be crazy."

"True." Hitomi laughed.

"Just wait till you join us there." Raine smiled. "Too bad you never got the chance to come join us."

"You should have been there before us." Hitomi smiled. "The three of us would have had a great time."

"The three of us have been friends since we were young." Raine nodded. "It was hard leaving you behind in school."

"I'm fine." Kami smiled and looked off, thinking about Hatori. "Life has been fine."

"Oh?" Hitomi looked at her. "There's a guy isn't there?!"

Raine blinked looking between the two. "WHAT?!" She grinned. "That's great!" She grabbed Kami's hands. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kami smiled. "Thanks… So have either of you found someone at college?"

"No." Hitomi sighed.

"Someday!" Raine smiled, hugging Hitomi. "We'll find our men… Just like Kami has found her match."

Kami smiled, but paused as she looked off. "Hey, have either of you seen Miyako?"

"Not for a while." Hitomi looked off. "Why do you ask?"

"Just concerned for her…" Kami sighed. "She probably just headed home for some sleep…. I just hope she's okay being alone."

"Poor Miyako." Raine sighed. "She's got a hard emotion to live with…." She looked down. "My own is hard to live with, but hers is with her every day. Mine is only with me when I'm in pain." She smiled. "I have to be careful to avoid paper cuts!"

"Tests are my big problem." Hitomi laughed. "I'm so glad it's summer and I don't have to deal with tests right now."

Kami smiled. "I don't think I would survive with your emotion… Of course mine still has its problems." Kami sighed. "Well I'm going to go make sure that everything is being taken care of."

"See you later!" Hitomi waved.

"I wonder if Miyako is alright…" Kami whispered to herself as she walked.

Miyako shivered as she curled up under a tree. It was starting to rain. She whimpered in her ferret form and nipped at her arms. It was a bad habit she had gotten when she was trapped in Yukito's house. When she was alone she got depressed. Miyako flinched as she drew blood. Miyako whimpered, but didn't stop. She knew that when she turned back into her human form she would have to rewrap her bandages. It was Miyako's deepest secret. Miyako whimpered and buried herself deeper under the tree. I shouldn't have left…. What was I thinking!

Miyako froze as she heard someone walking nearby. She ducked down wondering who it was. She jerked as her tail got caught and let out a whimper. "Huh?" Miyako looked up and blinked seeing Kyo Sohma staring at her. "A ferret?" He blinked.

"Kyo…" Miyako whispered and then froze as she realized he could hear her.

"Wait… Miyako?" Kyo blinked. "What are you doing here?!"

Miyako tried to move back, but Kyo grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her out. "HEY!" She wiggled but gasped as her feelings of loneliness left and she fell on top of Kyo. This time he transformed into a cat.

"GET OFF ME!" Kyo trashed around and growled. Miyako scrambled off and flinched as her newer wounds on her arms bleed through her loose bandages. "Hey are you okay?!" Kyo hissed.

"I'm fine…" Miyako hurriedly started to rewrap her bandages. Unfortunately Kyo seemed to catch sight of the scars on her arms.

"What are those?"

"It's none of your business." Miyako looked away and frowned. "I'm fine…"

Kyo frowned and got up. "Whatever then." Suddenly there was a puff of smoke. Miyako covered her eyes and flushed. "Don't look!" Kyo growled.

"I'm not!" Miyako frowned.

After a minute Kyo spoke. "What are you doing out here?"

"I… I ran away from home." Miyako whispered looking down. "It's not really your business." All thoughts of staying with the Sohmas had fled when she thought about the others finding out when they hung out with Yuki, Kyo or the others.

"Why'd you run away from home? And especially with your curse! Shouldn't you want to stay home around your family?"

"It's none of your business!" Miyako yelled at him, but flinched as she spun around and looked him in the face. Usually he looked annoyed, now he just looked curious and maybe a little concerned. She sighed and looked down. "I'm tired of being there…." She sat down. "Ever since I've been young I've been forced to listen to our family head and do everything he says… and he treats me like I'm nothing." She sighed. "I hate being there!"

Kyo sat down. "You're lucky!" Kyo looked at his hands. "I'm the cursed outcast!"

Miyako looked at him. "I'm sorry…. How do you find out your cursed?"

"When we're born." Kyo looked off. "When my mother first hugged me…."

Miyako looked down. "Lucky." She sighed.

Kyo looked at her. "How do you find out you are cursed in your own family?"

Miyako was silent for a moment and then sighed. "Our head of the family is born and his father, the previous head lets him know what each of the emotions are that will be born into the family. There are eighteen different emotions. Each child that is born in the family, the head is there… and he is connected to the children who are part of the curse…. Once they turn six he starts to test them…. For a month, each day he tries something new to discover what our emotions are…. There is a test designed for each emotion, the younger you are the easier it is for you because some emotions have already been discovered so you don't have to go through those tests."

"What kind of tests did you go through?" Kyo asked.

Miyako shifted. "The first wasn't too bad… He kept poking me over and over again… When that didn't work he brought me lots of toys…. He let me play with them for a whole day and then he stole them from me the next day. After that it became worse…. He started beating me and leaving me alone after…. Then he blamed me for everything…. At the time I didn't know what was going on." She closed her eyes. "He finally decided to try something new… He locked me up in a room by myself…. And for good measures he left me there with only the bare essentials needed... I was alone for four days." Miyako shivered. Just thinking about it scared her.

"You and I have similar problems I guess…" Kyo looked off.

"Huh?" Miyako looked at him.

"Nothing." He frowned and was silent for a moment. "As the outcast…. I have a room that I get locked in…" He looked at his hands. "As the cat."

Miyako looked at him and then smiled. "You're not that bad a guy." She laughed. "I'm glad I came over here."

Kyo smiled. "I won't tell anyone about you being here… okay."

Miyako smiled. "Thanks Kyo."

"And I'll come back with food for you later… I also have a spot you might like. Come on." Kyo smirked.

Miyako nodded and followed him. He led her towards a small garden. "Is this yours?"

"No… It's that stupid rats…. But if you get hungry you can have some." He smiled.

Miyako blinked and smiled, hugging him. "Thanks!"

Kyo shifted, but patted her back slightly. "Yeah… all right…."

Miyako laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Kami was getting worried. She hadn't seen Miyako in a week. She paced in place as she waited for Hatori. They were meeting up for dinner, but Kami was starting to wonder if maybe she shouldn't have agreed to come. I should be out looking for Miyako. Yukio is starting to get angry. She's going to be in trouble.

"Good evening." Hatori said as he walked up.

"Oh!" Kami smiled and turned around. Hatori instantly seemed to catch on that Kami was upset.

"Are you alright?" He rested a hand on Kami's shoulders.

"I'm fine." Kami walked into the restaurant. Hatori followed her. "I've already reserved us a seat." Kami lead the way towards the seat. Hatori followed silently and then sat down next to her. Kami picked up her menu and started looking it over.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hatori rested his hand on Kami's. "You don't look well."

"I… I'm worried about my cousin Miyako." Kami looked down. "I haven't heard from her in a week, and none of my family has seen her. I'm scared she's in trouble or hurt."

Hatori was silent for a moment. "Could she have run away? I know in my family those with the curse have all at one time or another thought about running away.

Kami froze. "There's no way! She wouldn't dare try to run away. We are too tightly tied to Yukio. If she ran away she would know she could be punished harshly. Plus Miyako's emotion is loneliness. If she's alone then she'll transform into a ferret."

"I can ask Shigure if he's seen a ferret around." Hatori smiled.

"Really?" Kami looked at Hatori happily.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will find her." Hatori smiled gently and looked down at his menu. "Let's see what there is for dinner tonight."

Kami smiled. "You really are great, Hatori." He looked at her and smiled back.

"No, I'm just being honest. I know you will not give up until you find Miyako." He looked away from the menu and back at her. "I know you truly care about your family."

"Of course." Kami smiled. "They are my family. Even Shouta, I care about them all and wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to them."

"You're lucky your emotion is not caring."

Kami laughed. "No, I'm lucky my emotion isn't worry. I'd be a fox right now if it was." She sighed. "I guess I'm lucky."

Hatori smiled at her. "I'm the lucky one to be dating you."

Kami blushed, but smiled anyways.

"Hey." Kami smiled as she knocked on Shigure's door. She waited until Tohru opened the door.

"Oh? Kami what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Shigure." Kami smiled. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's in his office. I'll show you the way." Tohru lead Kami into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo grumbled as he walked by her. He had two apples in his hands. "And alone?"

"I've come to see Shigure." Kami smiled. "Is that a problem?" Kyo grumbled and walked out. "What's with him?"

"I don't know. He's been really distant all week. He keeps taking snacks and going for walks." Tohru watched Kyo leave. "Come on, Shigure is here." Tohru knocked on a door. "Shigure!"

He opened the door. "What's up? Oh hey Kami." He smiled. "What can I do for you? Did you want to read one of my books?"

Tohru walked off. "No, it's fine." Kami smiled. "I just wanted to know if you saw a ferret anywhere."

"A ferret? Yeah I saw one out near Yuki's garden yesterday. It was black with red paws."

"Really?!" Kami asked excitedly. She recognized Miyako's description instantly. "Thank you Shigure. I'll be going now."

"Alright." He nodded and Kami quickly shot out into the forest surrounding the house. She looked around, carefully scanning the area. She found the garden quickly, but Miyako wasn't there. "MIYAKO!"

There was a shuffle noise a little away. Kami instantly shot towards the noise and found a ferret trying to hide under the tree. "Miyako I know you're there." The ferret didn't move for a moment, but then Miyako poked her head out.

"Kami…"

"Thank goodness." Kami sighed. "I'm glad you're alright."

Miyako moved out and changed back into her human form. "Kami… I…" She looked down.

"I'm glad you're okay." Kami hugged her cousin.

Miyako blinked and looked up. "Kami, you aren't angry?"

"Of course not. I'm just glad you're alright." Kami patted Miyako's head. "I've been looking for you for a while. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Kami." Miyako looked away. "I just… I just had to leave. I couldn't stand the curse, I had to run away."

"I understand, but Miyako… You need to come home. If you don't Yukio will get extremely angry and send out a search party for you himself. And when he gets you home he'll be really upset."

Miyako shifted and looked down. "I don't want to go back, he'll hurt me!" She started crying.

"Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you…. But you probably will end up in the room." Kami said seriously. "You have to be prepared for that."

"I don't want to." Miyako cried into Kami's chest. "Please!"

"Don't worry." Kami petted Miyako's head. "I'll protect you from his wrath, but I can only do that if you come now."

"Kami…. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll be there for you." Kami smiled. "Just trust me."

"I will." Miyako looked up. "Alright…. Let's go home."

Kami smiled, but paused as she noticed a half-eaten apple on the ground. It didn't look like a ferret had eaten it, but a human. "What's that?"

"An apple." Miyako blinked.

"Kyo had an apple when he left Shigure's house and went out into this forest…. And that looks like a human ate it, not a ferret."

Miyako froze. "I…"

Kami smiled. "I'm glad you found a friend while you were out here."

Miyako smiled. "Thanks Kami."

"Come on." Kami patted Miyako's head. "We'll head home now. I won't leave your side, I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Kami looked down at her feet and flinched as Yukio yelled. "Where have you been?! You think you can run and not get in trouble?!" Miyako was shaking. Kami wanted to reach over and rest a hand on Miyako's shoulder and comfort her, but she couldn't. Doing so would only bring more anger down from Yukio. "I should punish you for a month! For the rest of the summer break!" Yukio turned his back to them and stared at the wall angrily.

Miyako was shaking harder. The fear was causing Miyako to freeze in her thoughts and probably couldn't think of anything to say. Yukio was going to punish her harshly and Miyako wouldn't be able to do anything. "Yukio!" Kami spoke up quickly.

He turned and looked at her. Miyako wasn't even looking at Kami. "You are in trouble too."

"I know." Kami lowered her head. "This is all my fault." Kami took a deep breath. "I should have found her sooner while she was lost. I should have been keeping a closer eye on her…. Please forgive us Yukio." She didn't look up as she waited for Yukio to say something.

"Kami…. Very well." Yukio said calmly. Kami looked up, feeling a little hopeful. "Miyako your punishment will be for a week, you will be locked up alone in the extra house. Kami you will escort her there right after I finish giving my orders. Kami you will be allowed to take her food once a day, but you will not be allowed to stay for any longer than it takes." Yukio turned his back again. "You may take her, but return right after so I can talk to you."

Kami nodded and stood up. "Come on Miyako." Kami felt sorry for Miyako, but a week wasn't as bad as a whole month. Miyako seemed to be having a hard time getting up so Kami gently reached down and pulled Miyako up by the arm. Once she pulled Miyako out of the room the girl turned into a ferret. Kami held Miyako close as she walked across the Kibaru's land.

The head of the family long ago had built a house specifically for punishments and testing new members of the family. It was referred to as the extra house. No one was allowed to live there. Kami had never been punished there, but she had heard from the others that it wasn't a place you wanted to go. It was all the way in the corner of the lands, separated from any other house. It kept it isolated.

The house itself looked like all the other houses, only the windows were completely black and you couldn't see in. Kami had been in before and the only light came into the house if the light switch was clicked. No natural light ever got in.

"Kami…" Miyako whispered. Kami set the ferret down in front of the door. Miyako turned back and was crying. "I'm sorry!"

"Shh." Kami smiled and hugged Miyako. "It's okay."

"It's my fault you're in trouble!"

"No." Kami whispered. "It's not your fault. And as long as I can help protect you and get you out of here soon the better. And I promise I'll bring you good food every day."

"Kami…"

"Don't worry. The week will be over before you know it." Kami stepped back and opened the front door. "Come on; let me get you settled in."

Miyako nodded weakly and followed Kami inside. She was shaking again. Kami didn't talk much, but she kept an eye on Miyako. The girl was looking around the house, scared. Fear covered her face. For Miyako this was the worst kind of nightmare. Here she was all alone except for on occasion Yukio. She would lie on the ground in her ferret form and cry weakly. No one was able to even visit her.

"I've got to go." Kami said as she finished turning on all the lights. "I'll be back tomorrow with some food."

"I'm sorry Kami." Miyako sighed weakly.

"Don't worry about me." Kami nodded and closed the door behind herself. She turned and headed back towards Yukio's room. She didn't know what he was going to punish her with, but whatever it was she could handle it on her own.

When Kami arrived back at his room Yukio was sitting in a chair and eating his lunch. "Yukio."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Ah you've returned." He nodded. "Now then… Sit." He gestured to the chair across from him.

Kami nodded and sat down. "Alright."

"You care very much about all of your cousins. You even put your neck on the line for them…. I like that." Kami remained silent as he looked at her. "Tell me Kami, what do you know of the way our curse works?"

Kami looked at her hands. "I know that we are born at random in the Kibaru family and that the only one who isn't born randomly is the head of the family, you."

"Very good." Yukio smirked. "But there is more to the curse. To keep the head not being random the head has to marry one of the cursed family members. The head of the family is given a choice of any of the members to become their partner. I've decided I've waited long enough. I've made my decision. You are the best woman to become the next leader of the family's mother."

Kami stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe it. Had he just asked her to marry him? "What?"

"You heard me." Yukio looked off. "Once you finish up high school we will be married and work towards to set in the new generation of the family."

"Y…Yukio…" Kami stared in shock. She was shaking. "I…"

"Is there a problem?" Yukio narrowed his eyes.

Hatori! But Kami understood she couldn't say no. That would be a big problem. Kami looked down. "I understand."

Yukio nodded. "You can leave now then." He waved his hand. "We will talk later."

Kami nodded. She stood up and walked out. She tried to keep her tears in, but it seemed impossible. So instead she hurried home where she flung herself down onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Hatori! I'm so sorry! She buried her face in her pillow for a while until she finally felt she could keep up her composure. Then she stood up and picked up her phone. She took a deep breath and dialed up Hatori's number. It only took two rings for him to answer.

"Hello, Kami."

"Hatori." Kami was pleased with how calm and composed her voice was.

"What's up?" Hatori sounded happy. He sounded like he did every time they talked. It was almost enough to bring more tears to Kami's eyes. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." Kami took a deep breath and choose her words carefully. "I've changed my mind."

"About what?" She could see Hatori's confused expression and wished she could have a different choice.

"Us." Kami took a deep breath. "We're over Hatori. I'm done with you, don't come looking for me."

"Kami…"

"Goodbye Hatori." Kami didn't wait for his reply as she hung up, and started crying again. She ignored it as her phone rang again. She knew it was Hatori trying to get answers. But she couldn't explain to him why she had made her decision. It was easier to just lie. But it was still heartbreaking. She loved Hatori, and she wanted to stay with him. Kami closed her eyes weakly.

"I wonder how Kami is." Raine stretched out her hands as she walked. "Do you think she'll let us join her for dinner?"

"I hope so." Hitomi smiled. "She's the best cook in the family, I love her food."

"Oh yeah." Raine stretched her arms and started to walk towards Kami's house. "And we can help her of course."

"I know." Hitomi laughed. "I wanted to tell her about the restaurant I found. She'll enjoy the food there."

"I bet. I bet Kami will become a cook after she finishes high school and college. She would be really good at it."

"Most definitely." Hitomi nodded. "And if she doesn't I won't believe it."

"Hey Kami!" Raine knocked on the door to Kami's house. "It's Raine and Hitomi! Can we come in?" There was no answer. "Kami?"

"Is she maybe out?" Hitomi whispered. "Maybe she's on a date with her secret boyfriend."

"Maybe… But the lights are on." Raine poked her head over towards the window, trying to see into the house. "I don't see her, but she doesn't usually leave the lights on."

Hitomi knocked on the door again. "HEY! KAMI!"

Raine looked back at Hitomi. "Maybe she's in bed asleep."

"She could be sick." Hitomi frowned. "Now I'm worried."

The door opened before either of them could say anything else. Kami stood in the doorway. She looked normal, but her eyes were red and puffy. She wasn't even looking at them. "Hey."

"KAMI!" Raine gasped.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Kami said calmly and looked down. "Can I help either of you two? Did you want to come in?'

"Kami!" Hitomi gasped.

"I was about to start making dinner!" Kami looked back towards her house. "If you guys want to join me for dinner."

"Kami!" Raine gasped. She and Hitomi followed Kami into the house. Kami closed the door behind them and the headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make spaghetti, it's easy enough. Maybe we'll have some French bread too."

"Kami… What's wrong?" Raine whispered.

"I'm fine." Kami looked over at them and smiled. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Come on, let's get started."

Raine and Hitomi exchanged glances. Both of them could tell that Kami wasn't in a good mood, but they also knew that there was nothing they could do to help her. She wouldn't let them, or even tell them what was wrong. The best they could do was stay and try to offer help to her. It was the best option they could take. Kami started pulling out the cooking supplies, but she didn't hum like normal.


	29. Chapter 29

Akemi hummed as she walked along. She looked at her watch. She had three hours by herself and then she was joining Raine and Hitomi for dinner. "What to do?" She smiled as she walked. "Maybe I'll go get some candy… or maybe go see a movie." She stopped to think, but stopped as she noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench a little ahead of her. "MOMIJI!" She waved happily. The two of them had been texting and calling each other constantly since Kami had gotten the numbers passed between the two of them. Momiji had become one of her best friends.

He didn't look up at all as she ran towards him. "Momiji?" She leaned in close to him. "Mr. Bunny!"

He looked up. "Akemi?" He asked weakly. He had a depressed expression on his face.

Akemi frowned and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm weak." He sighed. "I'm not like Yuki or Kyo… I can't protect anyone." He looked down.

Akemi frowned and grabbed his arm. "Come on." She dragged him up. "You're coming with me!" She started running, dragging him behind her. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. And luckily it was just around a couple corners.

"Akemi where are we going?!" Momiji asked.

"You'll see!" She grinned and after a couple minutes the two of them were standing in front of a street festival. "Look!" She ginned. "Want to look around with me?!"

Momiji looked down. "I don't know."

"It will make you feel better." Akemi grinned. "Come on." She tugged at his arm again. "They have sugar stuff and I heard they have a couple games. Come on… Please."She smiled.

Momiji looked at her and then nodded. "Okay." She grinned and clapped her hands together. "Then let's go."

The two of them spent the next hour running around and playing different games. They also looked at the different stalls and Akemi pointed out what the different stuff on sale reminded her of, mostly her family members. And after about twenty minutes of going around Momiji seemed to lighten up and started laughing and enjoying himself.

Akemi sat down next to Momiji on a bench and handed him an ice cream cone. Both of them had gotten a strawberry ice cream cone and it tasted so sweet. "This is delicious!" Akemi grinned. "Thank you for coming with me Momiji, I'm glad we were able to hang out."

"Me too." He smiled and licked at his cone. He stopped and looked down. "I"m also sorry about earlier." He sighed. "I've just got a lot going through my mind… I just got home the other day from a summer vacation house that my family goes to every year." He sighed. "And I realized there that I'm weak."

"What do you mean?" Akemi looked at him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"A good friend of mine got hurt… and I could have stopped it… If I had wanted to I could have protected her, kept her from getting hurt." He looked down. "But I couldn't do anything…. I was too weak."

"I don't think you are." Akemi frowned. "You're amazing." Akemi smiled. "And someday I bet you'll be a strong capable man…. Right now you are just a little small and young, but that will change someday. I'm sure of that."

Momiji looked down at his ice cream cone. "I don't know…. But why don't we go try some more games when we finish up our ice cream."

"Sounds good to me… And don't let it bug you too much." Akemi took another lick of her ice cream. "I still have to win that big stuffed animal hanging there." She pointed to a stuffed pink rabbit. "I think it's super cute! Don't you?"

Momiji smiled. "I think the red squirrel over there is cuter." He pointed to another game. "But I'll try to win your rabbit first." He finished his ice cream in a big bite and grinned. "Let me go get it!" He jumped up and ran over to the game.

Akemi laughed and finished eating her ice cream and then stood up. SHe was about to join him when a bunch of guys walked up to her, much taller guys. They grinned down at her. "Hey there cutie, you want to join us for a game? There is a fun game over there." They grinned. "We could win you a prize. What do you say?"

"Sorry I'm already with someone." Akemi tried to look over the high school boys towards Momiji, but she was too short.

"You mean that little foreign boy you were sitting with? Why don't you hang out with some real guys." He smirked and moved closer. "We can get you more than just ice cream."

"I like ice cream." Akemi frowned trying to back away but she couldn't with the bench behind her. And she was trying her hardest not to be frustrated with them, which really only left her feeling scared.

"Then we'll get you more ice cream." One of them grinned and grabbed her arms.

"Owe!" Akemi gasped, his grip was way too hard. She was sure there would be a bruise when he let go.

"Leave her alone!" Akemi gasped as she heard Momiji's voice. Her 'attackers' moved a little so she could see Momiji standing there holding a rabbit stuffed animal and glaring at the guys. "NOW!"

"Why should we little guy?" The one holding her laughed. "Why don't you get out of here. Go find some toys to play with."

"Leave him alone!" Akemi kicked at his leg.

"OW!" He gasped and his hand let go as he grabbed his leg. Akemi took the chance and using her quick squirrel like movements to get past them and ran behind Momiji. "You little brat!" He groaned.

"She told you she didn't want to." Momiji frowned. "So go away and play with some toys yourself." Momiji frowned and grabbed Akemi's hand. "Come on Akemi." He started to walk away, his grip on her hand was strong and all feelings of fear flew out of her body. She smiled as she followed him.

"Thank you Momiji, you are my hero." She grinned excitedly. "And you won me my bunny! I'm going to name her Momo!"

Momiji stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry I left you alone… And you got hurt."

"That doesn't matter." Akemi rested a hand over the sore spot on her arm. "What matters is you stood up for me and rescued me." SHe grinned happily. "Because you are awesome." She smirked. "Now let's go enjoy the rest of our…." She looked down. SHe was about to say date and she felt her cheeks flush. "Um… Our adventure."

Momiji looked a little red too. "Okay…"

Akemi rushed towards Hitomi's house and shifted Momo in her arms. She arrived at the house and knocked on the front door. Natsuki was the one who actually opened the door. "You're late."

"Sorry I lost track of time." Akemi smiled and followed Natsuki in. "So who is here?"

"Everyone." Natsuki looked ahead. "Hitomi said it was important." They walked into the kitchen to find Hitomi, Raine, Shouta, YIn, MIyako, and Aki sitting there and talking. "Akemi is here now."

"What's up?" Akemi sat Momo down on the floor.

"It's Kami." Raine said looking around at them all. "I don't think I'm the only one who hasn't noticed that she is acting weird?"

"She was spacing out when I tried talking to her yesterday." Shouta nodded. "She was just walking by herself and looking down."

"Could it have been something Yukio said to her?" Miyako whispered. She had just gotten out of her special room the day before. "Is it my fault?" She whispered.

"I doubt it." Natsuki growled. "We all know Yukio would never hurt Kami, he's always been softer on her than anyone else…. I think there is something else going on?"

"I just know that it all started right after Miyako got in trouble." Raine sighed.

"So it is my fault." Miyako looked like she was about to cry.

"No." Shouta frowned. "We've all gotten in trouble before and Kami has always been there to lessen the punishment as much as she could… The question is what makes this time so different." He folded his arms. "Okay everyone here needs to work together. I think we should all agree to do some detective work."

Akemi looked over at Momo. "Do you think this could have something to do with the Sohmas?"

The room turned silent. "Do you think he found out?" Yin asked.

"If he did wouldn't we be in a different situation… None of us would be allowed to see them. He would have flat out told us all…"

"But what if he did find out and just hasn't said anything yet… What if he's taking it all out on Kami?" Aki whimpered. "How can we help her?"

"We research and figure out how to help her… And we don't let her know we are investigating." Hitomi set down some food. "Let's start planning."

Akemi looked at each of her cousins. "I guess it's our turn to protect her." Everyone nodded at each other.


	30. Chapter 30

Natsuki grinned as she headed towards the park. While they hadn't actually started dating her and Haru had been spending a lot of time together. Right after he returned from his family's beach trip they had went on another date. They met up almost every other day for some kind of small date. He joked about them dating but they both knew neither was really dating they were just spending a lot of time together. None of them seemed serious about it, but Natsuki was starting to think… maybe…

That thought always made her think of Yukio though. She was scared that if he found out he would do something to Haru… or worse he would forbid her from ever seeing him or any of the Sohmas again… Which would then relate back to everyone else in her family. That was the biggest fear; she didn't want everyone else to lose their connection to the Sohma's. She knew the Sohma's seemed to bring happiness to everyone… well besides Kami. She was still acting strangely around them all. No one was sure what the cause was but whatever it was Natsuki was sure it had something to do with either the Sohma's or Yukio.

"Ugh! Where is that guy?!" Natsuki looked around. Her and Haru had agreed to meet up here so they could go bowling. She was excited but he was already late by two minutes. "If that guy got lost again I'm going to make him suffer!" She crossed her arms and started pacing. This wasn't the first time he was late but it was the first time he was late after her buffer zone. She knew he always had a chance of getting lost and being late so she always gave him a buffer zone of half an hour. It was the best way to make sure they were never late because of him getting lost. "UGH!" She growled angrily. "When I see that idiot-!"

"Hey." She spun to see Haru walking up. His hands in his pocket.

"YOU'RE LATE!" She frowned. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I have to cancel." He said calmly.

"Huh?" She stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"I've got to go." He looked at her calmly. "I have to cancel our dates…. It's over between us."

"Over!" Natsuki glared at him. "We aren't even dating!" She glared at him.

"I owed you an explanation…. I'm getting back together with my ex." He looked at her calmly. "I-."

"Good for you!" Natsuki said darkly. "Then I'll see you later!" She started walking. "Take care Hatsuharu!"

"HEY!" Haru was next to her quicker than she could start running. "I-."

"Listen Hatsuharu if you want to date your ex then okay." She frowned. "But don't talk to me so calmly." She glared at him. "Go off and go take your girlfriend bowling! I'm going home and am going to take my anger out on Shouta."

"Listen Natsuki it's complicated!" He frowned.

"I don't care." Natsuki sighed. "You don't owe me anything… We weren't dating." She looked away. Her anger was starting to give way to sadness. She had really seen her and Haru going somewhere.

"She broke up with me because she was trying to protect me…. It's complicated. I do like you, you're a good friend…. I-."

"Take care." Natsuki started running away from him. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. Tears ran down cheeks as she sprinted she felt betrayed. She knew they hadn't been officially dating but she still felt angry at him. How could he be like that.

Haru stood there in the park and frowned. He had mixed feelings. He had kissed Rin. He didn't feel like he could be with her when he still cared about Rin… But at the same time he had begun to care about Natsuki and he had really found himself enjoying her company. When he had kissed Rin he had just been thinking of the past but the moment the kiss was over Natsuki had come to mind. He hadn't realized how strong she was in his thoughts. He had really just thought she was something to keep him entertained. She was funny, she was fun, and she was amazing. He had really come to start feeling that way. But he also knew that Rin was lying about her feelings.

He felt like he should go back to her once she came back to her. She would once whatever was bugging her was solved…. But he still kept thinking of Natsuki. He only hoped that his thoughts and feelings for Natsuki would go away by then.

Shouta hummed as he walked home listening to his music. He really was tired of school but he knew he needed to go to school. He was going to be the first… He was going to be the first in his family to get away. He was going to get his education and then get away from his family's home. He wasn't going to live under Yukio's tyrannical rule anymore. He would do his best on his own to deal with his curse… but he couldn't live with Yukio anymore. He would go to anger management classes if he had to… but he wasn't going to stay there anymore. He found himself thinking of taking his cousins, at least the ones who wanted to, with him. He was sure at least Natsuki would want to come. She hated Yukio even more than he did. She had to pretend she didn't always hate him but she did. He knew because he was in the same boat.

Shouta yawned but gasped as he slammed into a woman. "Sorry." The woman had long black hair and looked at him, looking a little shocked. "Sorry miss."

"….No problem…" She shifted. "I was distracted."

Shouta paused as he noticed that he had spilt her hot chocolate all down her dress. "Oh! Sorry." He looked at her. "Let me at least re buy you a hot chocolate."

"You don't need to." She frowned.

"Yes." Shouta smiled. "Let me treat you. Here." He looked around and noticed a nearby shop. "Let me buy you a new dress to replace that one too." He smiled. "My dad taught me to always be kind to woman and if you do anything to fix it." He held out his hand. "My lady let me follow my father's advice."

She stared at him for a moment but nodded and followed him. He smiled as he headed towards the woman's area. "By the way my name is Shouta Kibaru."

"…You can call me Rin."

"Nice to meet you Rin." Shouta watched as she scanned through the clothing rack in search of something her size. Shouta watched her calmly. She looked at the clothes and frowned. "That black dress you just passed would look good on you."

She glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"

"It would look good on you. The design there will bring out the color in your eyes." He smiled. "Plus it just looks like it would fit you."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks… I'll try it on." She headed towards the changing room. Shouta leaned back and smiled. "This seemed like a good way to spend the rest of his afternoon. It would be better than doing homework that was for sure.

"Well?" Shouta looked over as Rin came out wearing the dress.

"Just like I thought." He smiled. "It fits you." She looked away.

"Thanks..."

Shouta smiled and then paid. "Now let me get that hot chocolate for you."

"... You don't have to... I only bought it because I wanted something warm to drink... I'm good now."

"I need to replace the one I split... Plus I kinda want some now myself." He laughed. "Come on. I'd feel bad if I didn't."

"Fine." She sighed. After buying her some he sat down and invited her to ask well. She folded her ruined dress up and sat it on the chair next to her.

"So.." Shouta said after a moment. "What is bugging you?"

She paused and looked at him. "What?"

"Something is bugging you right?" He took another sip of his hot chocolate. "I could tell from the moment I first saw you."

She looked down. "It's none of your business."

"It helps to talk to someone about your problems." He looked at her calmly. "Feel free to tell me."

She sighed. "It's... My family... Our head is... I hate him."

Shouta nodded. "I know that feeling."

She looked at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah I hate the guy... But I mean he is our family head... How can I get away from him..." He sighed.

"I know... Our head is cruel and hurts those who go against even the smallest thing he said." She frowned angrily. "Because of him..." She trailed off. "I..."

"I'm planning on running away from our head when I have enough money and am done with school."

"... I wish... I wish I could.." She looked down. "Tell me something... Do you believe in curses?"

Shouta paused and turned silent trying to decide how to answer. "Yeah... I believe in curses."

"It was a curse to be born into my family." She frowned. "I... I wish I could break this curse."

Shouta smiled gently. "Breaking curses is hard." Before she could say anything his phone went off. "Do you mind?"

"It's fine."

Shouta answered. "Hey Miyako what do you need?"

"Have you heard from Natsuki?"

"No."

"Oh... I was planning on going over to Kyo's place... But I didn't want to go alone."

"I'm sure the Sohma's will be fine if you show up alone. Or trying calling Yin, she's over there all the time now so I'm sure she'll go with you."

"I would call Kami but..."

"Yeah I would leave her alone right now... But maybe it would cheer her up..."

"Thanks Shouta... Would you be willing to come with me?"

"I don't really know those guys, you'll be fine. Go ahead." He sighed shaking his head. "Just go."

"O... Okay..." He hung up and shake his head. "Sorry Rin that was my cousin."

"Do you know the Sohmas?" Rin asked.

"Kind of. My cousins know them better. Do you know them?"

"Yeah... Which ones do you know."

"Let me remember... There was the one guy kyo, yuki... Oh um... It started with an s... And that one annoying split personality guy."

"Haru... Hatsuharu... They are my cousins..."

Shouta paused. He stared at her slowly. "So when you talked about curses... You were referring to the zodiac?"

Rin froze. "You!"

"Yeah I know." He smiled. "Because I am cursed too."

She stared at him. "Your curses?"

"Yeah... Our families are very similar." He chuckled. "Only difference is my families curse is based on our emotions."

"I see..."

"I turn into a wolf, what about you?"

"A horse."

"Nice." He smiled. "I'm curious on which of us would be faster in a race." To his surprise she started laughing. "Huh?"

"Sorry..." She covered her mouth. "You just reminded me of someone." She smiled gently. "You are really something."

"Hey I understand about your head being a jerk but you need to keep your head up... Try laughing more." He stood up. "It was nice meeting you Rin, but I'd better head home and get some homework done." He sighed. "Stupid homework."

He waved his hand as he walked away.

Natsuki stormed towards Kami's house. She felt her anger growing more. She needed to talk to Kami and get her opinion on Haru. She was about to storm into the house when she spotted Yukio through the window. There was no way she wanted to see him, nor could she talk openly in front of him.

She turned around trying to decide where to go. She spotted Isamu and Miyako walking together. She made a zig zag towards them. "Miyako!"

She looked over. "Hey Natsuki. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you…. Isamu I'll see you around." She dragged Miyako towards a near by bench. Natsuki would be able to tell if anyone was coming around. "I'm sorry… but I need to talk to someone."

"Have you been crying?" Miyako asked. "You should talk to Kami she-."

"I can't right now… Yukio is over there… But… I needed to talk to someone!" She sighed and looked at her hands. "Haru and I… we've been spending a lot of time together… I… I really thought that maybe… maybe something good would happen… But today… he in essence broke up with me." She groaned. "We weren't even dating!"

"I see… Kami would be better at this…" Miyako looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Natsuki sighed. "Sorry… I just… needed to talk to someone."

Miyako looked down. "I know what you mean… I… I have a guy I really like… but I think he likes someone else."

"Kyo right?"

Miyako blushed. "What?!"

"I've seen the way you look at him." Natsuki smiled. "I really don't see what you see in that cat though."

"Its… its hard to explain… I took Isamu with me over there and introduced him to the others.. I.. I wanted his opinion on Kyo… but he got too distracted by Tohru." She sighed. "I needed a girl I guess."

Natsuki smiled. "I think guys are just idiots…." She sighed. "I wish Kami was normal… She could help us."

"I think it has something to do with Yukio."

"Her own guy troubles." Natsuki sighed. ".. So you said Isamu seemed interested in Tohru?"

Miayko smiled and the two began to talk about everything besides their guy issues. They felt better that way. But Natsuki still felt bad about Haru and he was still in the back of her mind…. He was still occupying her thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

Hitomi looked down at the address her aunt had written down for the pick up. It was a clothing shop that her aunt had ordered to make a wedding dress. Her aunt had no knowledge of the curse and was not even really that close to the rest of the family but her and Hitomi had always been close.

So of course when her aunt asked her she was happy to take the opportunity to go pick up the dress. "Hello?" She called as she walked into the shop. The little door bell jingled and she looked around. The shop was full of beautifully made clothes. "Wow..." Hitomi lightly touched the fabric of a sundress and grinned. She could imagine wearing it and giggled slightly.

"Can I help you with something?" She turned around and froze. Standing there was a tall man with long silver hair wearing a wedding dress.

"Uh… I…" She looked at him in shock and confusion. She had no idea how to react to the strange man.

"I am Ayame Sohma, the owner of this wonderful place." He waved his arms around. "How can I help you?"

"Oh right, I'm here to pick up a wedding dress of Lily Makuro." Her aunt wasn't a Kibaru so she had to make sure she said the right last name. "I'm her neice I came because she is busy with wedding planning."

"I'll take care of it." Ayame spun around and started looking at papers. "Makuro…. Makuro…. Makuro… Ah here we are. Let me go get that." He turned and headed to the back room.

Hitomi continued to keep looking over the area. The clothing was amazing. She touched the sundress again and then looked at the price and tried to decide if she would be able to afford it. She had to work to afford to go to school but that didn't leave much for anything extra that she wanted. She sighed and backed away shaking her head.

"Here you go." Ayame returned he was now wearing a red outfit that looked much better on him than the dress. "She already prepaid so there is no problem."

"Thank you… Um… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"You said your name was Sohma right? Do you happen to know two guys named Kyo and Yuki?" Hitomi had heard about the Sohma curse from her cousins and she liked to think that the Sohma's had something to do with what happened to Kami.

"Yuki is my younger brother and Kyo is my cousin." Ayame laughed. "How do you know them?"

"My cousins go to school with them." Hitomi looked around. "I have one named Kami-."

"Oh Kami!" Ayame grinned. "She's a nice girl! How is she?"

"... She's not doing so good right now… Actually I was wondering if… never mind…" She took the dress. "We'll I'd better be going."

"Hmm…" Ayame grinned. "I noticed you looking at that sundress, why don't you try it on?"

"No it's fine…. I can't afford it." She started walking towards the door. Ayame took the dress from her arms and set it down on a table. Then he began pushing her towards the changing room. He tossed in the dress and smiled.

"Go ahead!"

Hitomi sighed but she really had no choice. She slid the dress on and looked in the mirror. It was amazing. She spun around and smiled. "Wow!"

"Let me see!" Ayame called through the door. Hitomi sighed and opened the door. She blushed as Ayame looked her over.

She looked down. "Um…"

"It looks amazing on you." Ayame walked around her. "It fits your perfectly" He nodded in appreciation. "Alright let me get you a bag." He spun around.

"What's that for?"

"Your clothes." Ayame returned with the bag and handed it to her. Then he took out a pair of scissors. "Go ahead and cut the tags off."

"WHAT?!" Hitomi gasped shocked.

"Think of it as thanks for your cousins. They have been helping my brother and cousins, as well as Kami's wonderful cooking. Let her know everything will work out! She should talk to Hatori, the two of them got along pretty well."

"Thanks." Hitomi blushed. "I….I…"

"Come back anytime." Ayame waved to her as she left the shop holding the bag to her chest and grinning.

Raine stretched her arms over her head and then walked out of the back of the kitchen and into the dining room. She walked over to the nearest table. "Hi, how can I help you?" She smiled. A person sat there holding a cup, shaking with nerves. "Have you decided on what you would like to order?"

"I'M SORRY! I'M TAKING TOO MUCH TIME!"

"Calm down sir." Sure the guy looked like a woman but she had seen enough crossdressers at school to recognize them. She blame that on the fashion class in her same building. "I'm free to help you. Just let me know when you need something."

"Th-Thank you…" He looked down at his lap.

Raine continued to serve the other guests and after half an hour she glanced back, the guy still hadn't called out to her. She turned back and headed over to him. "Hey again, have you decided?"

"Um… I was thinking…. some eggs and bacon… please…" He looked down. "I'm sorry if I am distracting you."

"Not at all." Raine smiled and refilled his water cup. "Feel free to speak up, I won't be mad or anything." She headed off to place his order. As she returned with his food he was still twitching. "Here you go sir." She smiled.

"Th-thank you…. I-."  
"Don't go apologizing." Raine frowned. "There is nothing for you to apologize about. Now be a good boy and eat your food." She left him and continued working for the rest of her shift. As soon as her shift was over she headed off back to head home. Outside she found the same guy from earlier in a tree. A dog was under the tree barking up at him.

"Are you okay?" Raine called up at him.

"I-I…" He gaped.

"Shoo!" She waved the dog away and smiled up at him. "You can come on down."

"Th-Thank you…" He gasped. "I'm s-."

"Enough of the apologies." Raine laughed at him. "I'm guessing your older than me, you shouldn't be apologizing to me…" She smiled. "Just calm down and relax. I'm not upset about anything."  
"But I-."

"Are a nice man who has to relax." She chuckled. "You seem nice enough I don't really have a problem with you so I don't see why you have to apologize. Grow a backbone, okay."

He looked down. "I'm…. Okay…" He looked down. "I understand."

She laughed. "OKay then. By the way I'm Raine Kibaru. It was nice meeting you."

"Ritsu…. Ritsu Sohma."

Raine smiled. "Really? I actually have some family members who go to school with some Sohmas." She laughed. "Small world."

Ritsu smiled slightly. "Really?"

Isamu took a deep breath as he prepared to walk into the grocery store. As soon as he let out the breath it was like he did a one-eighty in his personality. No more shy quiet guy but a confident bad boy. Of course it was all a front. As he walked in he winked at the first girl he saw and then flashed her a charming grin. The next girl he slid his sunglasses down slightly as he looked at her. This continued as he walked around the store buying the ingredients he needed. He hated doing this but he had to.

As he finished up he left and relaxed as he avoided anyone who would try talking to him, like girls. At least it wasn't the girl he liked. He didn't even know her name he just knew he would never be able to talk to her… His shyness would take over if he even was in the same room as her. He walked around a corner and slammed into someone. "Ow… Sorry…" He gasped. He looked up and froze.

"Sorry that was my bad." The girl who was standing there was the one he had seen many times before. She had always been kind and he had seen her helping out some kids once, an elderly woman another time, and the best had been when he had seen her buying ice cream for a little girl with orange hair. From everything he could tell she was a kind caring person and he had kind of developed a crush right away.

"N-No pro-oblem…" He quickly grabbed his bag and started walking. He had to find some secluded place quickly. A place where he could transform.

"Hey wait!" She yelled after him. He started running and he was sure she was chasing him. He managed to see a couple bushes and stashed his bags there and then continued to run, slowly changing until he was a deer. He stopped and panted slowly. "WAIT!"

Isamu froze. She stood there staring at him. How had she managed to catch up to him?! "You… KIbaru?" She asked.

"How?" He gasped before he could stop himself.

"You really are one aren't you?" She walked a little closer. "It's okay. I know about you guys." She smiled and her hand slowly reached out and touched his head. "I know your cousins."

"Wait… Are you one of the Sohma's?!"

She shook her head. "My name is Tohru Honda, I live with some of the Sohmas."

"Oh…" Isamu looked down.

"What's your name?"

"I'm… Isamu…." He glanced at his hooves. "Nice.. Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you as well…. What kind of emotion do you have?" SHe looked at him. "You do make a cute deer." She laughed.

Isamu flushed, even as a deer. "I… I am… shy…"

"How cute." She laughed again. "But you don't need to be shy around me."

"I…."

"Let me help you take your stuff home then." She looked around. "So where did you put your stuff?"

Isamu smiled and shifted slowly working his way back to turn into his human form. "You don't have to."

"I would like to… I'm happy to make a new friend." Tohru smiled and picked up one of the bags. Isamu didn't feel so shy anymore but he felt his crush growing. She was amazing… and he hoped that he would be able to better get to know her. He smiled.

"Thank you." He accepted her help.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you feeling alright?" Kami yawned as her father drove the car. "You should have stayed home."

"I'm fine dad. Our teacher wants us to come with you to the conference."

"I guess." Her father sighed. "You just haven't been doing too well recently."

"I'm fine, just having a little trouble sleeping." She laughed.

"Is there anything I can do?" He frowned as he pulled up into the parking lot. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine dad." Kami smiled. "After this when we get home I'll take a nap."

"That sounds good I guess." He sighed. "Let's go then."

Kami followed her father towards the classroom. It was strange to think that she wasn't going to be going to the same classroom as her cousins any more, and thus she was going to be meeting with a different teacher than them.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Her teacher opened the door. "You must be Mr. Kibaru?"

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"It's a wonder to have Kami in our class." Her teacher led them in.

Kami followed but had to admit that she felt a little dizzy. "Kami?!" Her dad's concerned voice spoke up and she felt him rest his hand on her shoulder. "Kami?"

"Sorry… Just a little tired."

"This is why I said you should have stayed home." Her dad scolded.

"Is she alright?"

"She's been feeling a little off recently."

"I'm fine… Just need to be here for the parent teachers conference…"

"No you don't." Her teacher frowned. "Why don't you wait outside while I talk to your dad… Or better yet head to the nurse's office and rest there. You don't need to be here for this. I said I would prefer it but it is not required for the student to be here. Especially such a good student as you."

"But-."

"Nurses office, now." Her dad pointed at the door. "Then we'll stop by the doctor's on the way home."

"I'm fine… I just need some rest."

"Then go rest in the nurse's office." Her teacher shook his head. "You're going to overwork yourself."

"Fine." Kami sighed and then headed towards the nurse's office. "Dad's such a worry wort… I'm just a little tired… That's all it is." As if to back herself up she yawned. Kami sighed.

"Kami!" She froze and looked up, seeing Hatori standing there. He looked at her with a mixed expression of surprise and sadness.

NO! Don't look at me. "Hello… Hatori…" Kami looked down. "What are you doing here?"

"Haru's parent teacher conference. I'm merely waiting for him to show up."

"I see.." Kami looked at her feet. "Well good luck with that." She continued walking past him. She was a few inches when she swayed and had to lean up against the wall to keep herself from falling over.

"KAMI!" Hatori rushed to her side and rested a hand against her forehead. "You have a fever you should-."

"I'm fine." Kami pushed away from him. Don't… don't not after what I did. "Goodbye." She hurried away from him towards the nurse's office. I can't apologize to you, so please don't treat me so kindly." Kami brushed away her tears as she walked away, but they wouldn't stop coming.

Natsuki grumbled as she headed away from her classroom. Stupid parent teacher conference.

"Natsuki." Her dad frowned. "You should behave better, I know you have a lot going on in your life but school is important."

"I know that." Natsuki groaned. "I've just been really busy lately." Between Haru and Kami… She didn't want to think about all of the issues going on around them.

"Really, what am I going to do with you?" Her dad shook his head. "Come on now. Let's go home."

"Right." Natsuki froze as she looked down a hallway. Standing there was Haru and Hatori, talking. "Dad… I'm going to walk home. Go ahead without me."

"Natsuki?"

"I just saw someone I need to talk to."

"...Fine." He shook his head. "I'll see you later then."

Once he was gone Natsuki stormed towards Haru and Hatori. "Hey!"

"Hey." Haru said calmly as he glanced at her. Natsuki wanted to punch him in the face, but he wasn't the one she wanted to talk to.

"I need to talk to you." Natsuki jabbed her finger at Hatori. "Alone." She shot Haru a glare.

"Fine whatever." Haru turned and walked away.

"What do you need?" Hatori asked calmly.

"What did you do to Kami?! The two of you were close right?" She folded her arms over her chest. "I know the two of you were hanging out but now she's lost all the cheer she used to have."

"You should talk to her about that." Hatori glared at her. "Otherwise it is none of your business." He turned his back on them and walked away.

Natsuki ground her teeth and pulled out her phone. "Hey idiot!" She said as a voice answered.

"What do you want now?" Shouta grumbled.

"I'm sure of it, something happened between Hatori and Kami, I'm sure of it."

"Got it, leave it to me…. I'll see you at the meeting with some new info."

"Thanks idiot."

"You should treat me a little nicer Suki." Shouta laughed. "Don't worry I'll take care of it, and be careful walking home."

"Yeah yeah, you idiot." Natsuki hung up. That jerk, what did he do to Kami.

Hatori sighed as he headed home. Natsuki acted like it was his fault, and what did he mean about Kami losing her cheerfulness? Did it have something to do with her being sick. Hatori couldn't help but be worried about her. He should have chased after her, tried to talk to her. Hatori shook his head, she wouldn't have wanted that. She is the one who broke up with him. In fact that was part of why he choose to walk instead of drive.

"Hey, you." Standing in his path was Kami's cousin Shouta. Hatori recognized him.

Is he here to yell at me like Natsuki? "What is it?"

"What happened between you and Kami? I need to know now."

"As I told Natsuki, you should talk to her."

"I've tried…. Just tell me…. Did you hurt her?" He held his fist up. "If you did then I'm going to punch you, but if it was someone else…." He looked at his feet, his fist hanging down. "I'll have to take a different approach."

"Who else could hurt her?" Hatori asked calmly. Is this like that time… with me and Kana.? Could they have their own Akito?

"From your expression I'm sure that you didn't want to hurt her… Which means it came from her end." Shouta looked down. "I was hoping that wasn't the answer."

"What is going on?" Hatori stepped forward. "Do you have a head who you have to obey?"

"Yes." Shouta sighed. "And he's a cruel man who keeps a strong grip on all of us… You should stay away." Shouta glared at him. "I will look after Kami for now. She'll be fine… But you should know, I doubt that Kami wanted to be cruel to you. I'm sure that she regrets it… So don't hate her for it." He sighed. "She's really too kind for her own good."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I don't want you to hate her… That would upset her more." Shouta frowned. "I don't want Kami to be unhappy." Shouta turned and started to walk away. "Just keep that in mind."

I see. Hatori sighed. They do have an Akito of their own, I'm sure that is what happened… Kami… I don't hate you.


	33. Chapter 33

Miyako grinned as she spun around. "We're in Kyoto!" She laughed. "This is amazing!"

"Calm down Miyako." Natsuki chuckled. "It's not that amazing."

"Yes it is… This is the furthest I've ever been from home… I'm happy." She glanced towards Kyo who was sulking off in a corner. "Hey Kyo! What about you?"

"What?" He asked looking over.

"Isn't this amazing?"

"Whatever…" He grumbled.

Miyako pouted slightly.

"Oh forget him and come on." Natsuki smirked. "Guess what! All us second years are here… which means." She smirked. "Kami is here."

The Kibari turned silent. "Are you sure?" Aki asked.

"What is wrong?" Yuki asked.

"It's nothing…" Natsuki frowned.

"Maybe we should tell them." Miyako frowned. "Kami has been really busy recently and hasn't been able to relax and spend time together. Maybe now we are all together she can relax."

"Sure we can go find her." Yuki smiled. "Right Aki?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" She started to drag him away. "Let's go!"

"Well now Aki is happy." Natsuki laughed and started to follow them.

"Are you going to come Kyo?" Miyako looked over, but he was missing. "Huh?" Miyako looked around and started to look around. "Kyo?" She poked her head around corners but froze as she noticed a girl talking to Kyo. She ducked back around the corner and leaned against the wall. Kyo….

"Wait!" Miyako perked hearing the girl's voice. "That's mean… Wait a minute! Isn't that a little too cold!? Hey…"

They started to walk around the corner. "...Don't touch me!" Kyo pulled his arm away from the girl. "You're annoying. What're you doing fantasizing on your own about me."

"KYO YOU IDIOT!" Miyako blinked in shock as a guy shoved him.

"Wh-what're you guys doing here…" Kyo gasped.

"You have to be a lot nicer to girls!"

"Yeah, yeah. If you're not nice, you're not a man!"

"Why girly talk?" Uotoni said walking up.

"You guys; why would you be nice to a girl that you have no interest in?" Kyo grumbled.

"Kyo?" Miyako whispered.

"If you act like that you won't be able to get any girls!"

"Yeah! I've never thought about wanting a girl!" Kyo grumbled.

Miyako froze. "Kyo you.."

The guys started freaking out. "What's with you guys…" Kyo grumbled.

"Royally annoying." Uotani sighed.

"Coming to interfere is really low…" The girl frowned. "You… like Kyo don't you!"

"ARE YOU BLIND!" Kyo and Uotoni started freaking out.

Miyako started to back away when Kami came walking up. "What is going on?" She frowned. "Kyo are you being an idiot?" She smiled.

Aki looked over as Kami, Kyo, Miyako, Uotoni, and Saki came walking up. "Hey." Kami smiled. She looked happy, but Aki was sure there was something wrong.

"Are… are you alright?" Tohru asked rushing foward.

"Everything's fine Tohru." Saki said. "I was with them the whole time so nothing major happened."

"Liar. You were buying snacks." Kyo grumbled.

"We were lucky it's Mayu-chan that caught us." Uotoni sighed. "Ah but that really pisses me off! Assuming things and taking them out on me! I'm definitely not going to become like that girl."

"Calm down Uo." Kami chuckled.

"Hey Kami." Aki headed over to her while the others talked. "How are you? I haven't talked to you for a while."

"Oh I'm doing fine." Aki was sure Kami was lying. "I'm glad we get to spend so much time together." She patted Aki's head. "Now let's go, I'm sure the others are wondering what is taking us so long." She glanced towards where the others were arguing, well Kyo and Yuki.

"Kami…" Aki thought at first it was sadness she was feeling, but then she realized that it was worry and pity.

"Come on." Kami laughed and started walking.

"Kami…" Aki followed. Whatever Yukio did to you… I'm sorry…

"Aki?" She blushed as suddenly Yuki started to talk to her. "Is something the matter?"

"Nope." She smiled. "Nothing at all." We all agreed… Not to let the Sohma's find out about Kami… It is none of their business.

Miyako looked over and saw Kyo sitting by himself while the others looked at souvenirs. "Hey." She smiled as she moved closer. "Not buying anything?"

"Why would I?" Kyo grumbled.

"Don't you have anyone you want to get something for?... Someone you care about?"

"The only one is my sensei but he won't want anything."

"Oh…" Miyako tried to stay looking positive, even though she was a little mad he hadn't even stopped to think about herself.

"What about you?" Kyo asked.

"Oh…" Miyako slid the small bag dither behind her back. "I already got what I wanted."

"Hmm." He nodded and looked off.

"Hey um… Kyo…" Miyako flushed. "I was wondering… When we get back home…. If you would-."

"Miyako!" It was Aki's voice calling for her. "You have to come see this!"

"Oh right… Coming!" Miyako glanced at Kyo. "We'll see you later Kyo." Darn it I missed my chance to ask him on a real date… Stupid Aki…

Kami smiled as she watched the others but souvenirs. Truthfully she wanted to as well, but every time she went to look at them she thought of Hatori and backed away.

"Oh look dear." Tohru said suddenly and headed towards the small forested area where a couple deer were grazing.

"Do you like deer?" Kami asked coming closer, thinking of Isamu.

"A little." Tohru blushed slightly. "I was just thinking of Isamu…"

"Really?" Kami smiled. "He's really a great guy isn't he?"

"He's really nice." Tohru nodded. "I wish I could get him a souvenir."

"If you want I can give it to him." Kami smiled. "He is my cousin."

"Really? Thank you." Kami chuckled watched as everyone continued about. In the distance she could see Yuki and Aki talking while looking at a book together. Miyako was trying to get closer to Kyo and Saki and Uotoni were talking to Natsuki and laughing about something serious.

This is nice…. I wish things could stay this way… Well… Maybe I would change a few things… Hatori.. Kami sighed but put on a happy face. "Hey Tohru let me help you pick out the souvenir!"

"Okay."

I need to get my mind off him… I can't keep thinking about him.


	34. Chapter 34

"You outdid yourself Kam." Shouta groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "That was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it." Kami smiled as she gathered up the plates.

"Hey you cooked we should have the boys clean!" Natsuki glared at Shouta.

"Can't move…" Shouta rolled off his chair.

"Isn't it a little mean to have just us boys clean up?" Isamu frowned as he looked at Shouta, the only other boy in the room.

Kami laughed as Hitomi and Raine pulled Shouta up. "Come on lazy bones.

"I eat bones, I am not a bone of any sort!" Shouta stuck his tongue out.

"Having fun Kami?" Akemi asked coming over to take the dishes from her.

"It's nice to have a fun little party." She smiled. "I wish things could continue like this forever."

"Kami?" Akemi blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Why don't you go help the others deal with Shouta, I'll clean up."

"But!"

"Leave it to me." Kami chuckled. "You guys have fun." She turned her back on the others. They deserve to have some fun.

Kami sighed as she curled up in bed. Everyone else was gone now and it felt so silent. She rolled over in her bed and looked up at the roof. I wish things could stay like that forever… but they can't. As soon as school ends everything is going to change. She closed her eyes.

Kami….. Kami…

Kami opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. Someone was calling to her, but she wasn't sure who. "Hello?" Kami walked out and looked around. No one was there. It also seemed darker than it should have been at this hour. A full moon also strangely sat in the sky. "What is going on?"

"Kami…"

Kami spun but the only thing she could see was a skunk standing in the middle of the path. "A skunk?"

"Do you have a problem with me being a skunk?" The skunk huffed. "I didn't choose this stinky animal."

"You talk!"

"Of course I do." The skunk sighed. "Just like you. Hey Ig, Pine will the two of you come out now?"

"Huh?" Kami blinked.

A porcupine and little lizard came out from around the corner. "Kun don't go bossing us around." The Iguana grumbled.

"I don't understand." Kami blinked as she watched the three animals.

"Sorry." The Porcupine sighed. "These two don't really get along. Even after all these years they really can't stand each other."

"Because he's an idiot." The skunk grumbled.

"You're the idiot." The Iguana growled.

"Who are you three?" Kami blinked sitting down. At least this way she was at their level too.

"You can call me Pine." The Porcupine said calmly. "These two are Ig and Kun."

"Why did we have to show up to this one?" The Skunk grumbled. "She looks slow. I'm annoyed."

"You're always annoyed." The Iguna grumbled. "Disgusting Skunk."

"Why you!"

"Will you two stop it please?! She's got the best chance. That is why we are here. Don't forget you were the last one we showed up to Ig."

"Yeah I know." The Iguana grumbled. "Fine, let's get this over with." He turned to Kami. "What do you know of the Kibaru curse?"

"I… It's how do you…"

"How many members of the curse are there?" The Skunk grumbled. "Answer that at least."

"Eighteen." Kami said counting up everyone who was cursed. "There are eighteen of us."

"There was once twenty two." The Skunk sighed. "Long ago… In the beginning."

"No there has always been eighteen." Kami frowned. "That is how it has always been."

"That is what they tell you." Iguana sighed. "When I was alive I was told there were nineteen members of the family."

"And for me it was twenty." Kun sighed. "How foolish we were."

"It happens to everyone… Now it is your time."

"I don't understand…" Kami fornwed. "The curse has always said that-."

"Jezz are you stupid!" The Skunk growled. "The one who tells you these things is that annoying head. Is the head still annoying?"

"Um… Yukio is-."

"Listen Kami." The Porcupine smiled. "You don't have to be cursed. Trust me. I regret taking so long to realize that."

"I'm almost disgusted with how long it took me to break my curse." The Iguana grumbled

"I'm sure that was difficult for you." The Skunk grumbled.

"So…" Kami looked around. "What is going on exactly?"

"She really is dumb." The Skunk sighed.

"I just can't follow what you are all talking about." Kami frowned. "You keep talking in riddles."

"Sorry about that." Pine chuckled. "That is really all we are allowed to do. We have to do our best to help the next generation. Listen to me Kami, it is up to you to end your own curse… But you can do it, you need to know that."

"I don't understand…" Kami blinked. "The curse can be broken?"

"Yes." The Iguana nodded. "That's all we can tell you now…" He nodded. "You need to break it… It needs to be broken eventually."

"But how! I want to break it… We all need to have it broken so we can have normal lives." Kami stood up. "If it was broken then we could all live normal lives!"

"You are right." Pine nodded. "It is up to you though."

"How?" Kami asked weakly.

Pine chuckled. "You will figure it out, I'm sure."

Kami looked around as things began to fuzz. "Wait!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Pine laughed.

"Yeah… Good luck." Ig nodded.

"See ya fox." Kun chuckled. "Take care of those others, I'm tired of being stuck here waiting for the rest of you cursed members."

"Wait!" Kami gasped as she woke up in her bed. What was that? Kami looked around. "What was that?" She rubbed her face.


	35. Chapter 35

Kami stretched her arms as she walked home. It had been a long day at school. Test after test. Sometimes she hated school. At least she wasn't as bad as Natsuki who would ditch school if she could.

"Kami!" Kami stopped and looked over as Akemi came running towards them.

"Hi Akemi." Kami smiled. "What's up?"

"Just rushing home. Mom said she was going to make my favorite dinner tonight." Akemi grinned. "I can't wait."

"I bet that will be fun. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special. Mom just said she felt like doing something fun."

"I see." Kami laughed and looked up as they arrived at the Kibaru complex. Standing in front of the complex was a crowd of people and smoke was lifting into the sky. "What's going on?!" Kami spotted her father and rushed towards him. "Dad!"

"Kami." Her father wrapped his arms around her. "Thank goodness."

"What's going on?"

"The main house caught on fire." He looked off towards the main house. "No one is sure how it started though."

"What has Yukio said?" Akemi asked looking around, she perked up seeing her mom and rushed over to her. "Mom!"

Kami looked around. "Where is Yukio?"

"No one has seen him yet." Her dad frowned. "I wonder if he is still inside."

"WHAT?!" Kami looked at the house where the smoke was coming from. "I have to go save him!" Kami rushed away from her father into the house.

"KAMI!"

Kami ignored him. Her heart was pounding as she worried about Yukio. True he was not her favorite person but he was important to the Kibaru cursed family members. For one think he took care of the family, even if it wasn't the greatest way. Kami was also drawn towards him. She had to protect him, that was her cursed instincts talking. "YUKIO!" Kami yelled as she ran through the smoke filled house. "YUKIO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kami started coughing as she breathed in smoke.

Hatori ran his hand through his hair. He was still trying to decided it he needed it cut again. At least that was what he pretended to be thinking about. His real thoughts kept straying to Kami. How was she? He still thought about Shouta and how the boy had mentioned the Kibaru head.

Now that he thought about it as well he was near the Kibaru household. Hatori stopped and looked up at the sky. "Kami…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a fire truck. Hatori watched as the truck came flying past him and down the street. "What is that about?"

Hatori continued to walk but froze as he realized where the fire was coming from. It was the direction of the Kibaru complex. Kami! Hatori started running until he saw the ambulance. A gurney was being wheeled towards the back of the ambulance. Hatori sped up as he recognized the figure on the gurney. "Kami!" Hatori rushed over to the doctors there.

"Wait." One held up his hand.

"My name is Hatori Sohma, I'm a doctor and I know that girl." Hatori said as professionally as he could. "What happened?"

The doctor eyed him for a moment and then nodded. "The girl made a foolish decision to rush into the burning house. She did save that guys live." The doctor jestered towards where a brown haired man was being looked at a bit away. "But she inhaled a lot of smoke in the process."

"How is the man?"

"He's good, we are leaving a few people to take care of him, but we are taking her to the hospital to be looked at."

"I see." Hatori nodded. "Do you need an extra hand?" I want to take care of her.

"That would actually be very appreciated."

Hatori nodded and climbed into the ambulance next to Kami. She looked so weak. Her eyes were closed and an oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth. Soot laced her hair and clothes. The doors closed behind him and Hatori reached down and held Kami's hand as the ambulance started moving. "Kami."

Her eyes flickered open. "H… Hatori…" Her voice sounded so weak and frail. She looked at him and then her head collapsed to the side as she fell back asleep.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving your side." Hatori whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

Darkness pulled Kami down. It felt like she was being forcefully pulled down quicksand towards even more darkness. A weight and pain pounded in place of her heart as she reached out desperately. Her thoughts were the only thing left. Hatori. I'll never see him again… I'll never be able to tell you I'm sorry! Hatori, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't want to go! I want to see him again! Hatori I love you!

The darkness seemed to be drawing her even further down into darkness and muk. NO! Hatori! I need to! I need to see you! Please I need to see him! Hatori I love you! I love you! Kami reached out her hand trying to climb out of darkness. HATORI! Kami reached her hand out as far as she could and right as she felt it begin to descend a strong grip grabbed her hand. A warmth held onto her hand and held it tightly.

Kami's eyes fluttered open slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital. The second was the warm hand holding onto hers was Hatori's. "Hatori?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Why are you here?" Kami whispered weakly. "You… I…"

"It's okay." He squeezed her hand slightly. "I'm not leaving… I forgive you."

"You…" Tears rolled down her face as Kami looked at him. "Hatori…"

"It's okay." He held her hand tightly. "I talked to Shouta… He explained a little to me, I understand what happened." He squeezed her hand again. "I understand and I don't blame you… I love you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "I don't care about anything else."

Kami looked at him and sniffed as the tears came back. "Thank you… I… I love you Hatori… I love you."

"I understand." He sat down on the bed next to her, still holding her hand tightly. The chair he had been sitting in moments before had a cushion that took a few moments to reflate, almost as if he had been sitting there for so long it had almost left a permanent compression. "You had me worried, why did you run into that fire?"

"I had to." Kami sighed weakly. "I had to save Yukio… It's… It's part of the curse." She whispered. "I had to go and save him… I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I let anything happen to him."

"I understand." Hatori leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "I understand and I know what you mean… Akito is the same for me."

Kami chuckled weakly. "We really are similar aren't we?"

"Well that is what happens when we are both cursed."

"I know right." Kami laughed which then turned into coughing. Hatori gripped her hand tightly until she stopped. "You know… I've spent my whole life trying to pretend I wasn't cursed. I've spent my whole life trying to run from the emotion of nervousness… I tried to hide my fear.. My nerves… I did everything I could to run from it… But now…" Kami laughed. "Now I don't mind as much. I'm ready to live with it for the rest of my life… I mean because of it I can hold you sometimes… I have my family… I admit it.. I'm cursed… And I don't mind." As soon as the words left her mouth Kami felt a strange feeling. It was something she couldn't explain. It was like… It was like she was the rock in a sling shot and the hand holding her had let the sling go. It was similar to the feeling of being on a roller coaster.

"Kami?" Hatori looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Kami shivered. "I… I don't think I'm cursed anymore…"

"What?" Hatori frowned. "How?"

"I don't know… It's like… It's like my whole life has been leading to this point." Kami could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's a little sad… but at the same time.. I'm so happy. It like… It's like graduating from childhood to adulthood… I'm moving on with my life… I don't need my curse anymore."

"Then why are you crying?" Hatori asked.

"It's not sadness… At least not for myself." Kami smiled weakly. "I'm sorry that the others can't feel this joy… I… I'm so happy." Kami laughed. "I don't need the curse anymore… and I wish I could share this feeling with the others." Kami laughed. "I have to tell them… This is… This is wonderful…" She laughed weakly. "I'm not…" She froze. "I'm not cursed anymore…" She looked at Hatori. "We can't hug anymore… Because…"

"It's okay." Hatori kissed her. "It doesn't matter. I still love you."

Kami smiled. "Thank you Hatori… I just wish I could still hold you."

"It's okay." Hatori touched her face gently. "As long as we are together it is fine."

"Together…" Kami whispered. "I… Hatori I can't…. I…. Yukio…He…" Before another word could come out of her mouth the door burst open. Yukio stood there clutching at his chest with wide eyes.

"YOU!" Yukio growled. "What did you do?!"

"Yukio…" Kami whispered. "I-."

"You broke it… You broke the curse… You left me."

"I grew up." Kami smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Yukio… But it was time… Yukio I've grown up. I'm not the child you have held onto anymore. I don't need the it anymore. I don't need to be held on to anymore."

"How could you… YOU!" Yukio roared at her. "You… You were the perfect one… Now you are ..."

"I'm not a member of the curse." Kami covered her mouth which was spreading into a grin. "I can't fulfil your requirements!"

Hatori looked at her. "Requirements?"

"To keep the next head of the family from being born randomly into the family the current head must marry a member of the cursed family and have her give birth to the next head… Yukio choose me… That is why I…"

"You dumped me." Hatori nodded. "You were going to marry him."

"Yes.. But now he doesn't need me… I'm free to be with whoever I want to be with. I'm free to be with you Hatori!"

"Kami…" He smiled.

"You are one of the Sohmas." Yukio growled. "One of the cursed members." He glared at Hatori. "You are a Sohma cursed member."

"Yes… Yes I am." Hatori said calmly. "I am also Kami's boyfriend I don't see why it concerns you anymore."

"Kami…" Yukio frowned. "You are not allowed to talk to any of your cousins anymore."

"What?" Kami frowned. "Hang on why-."

"This is what happens the moment any of you leave… You try to ruin it and take the rest. I will not let it happen just like my grandfather didn't let it happen before. If you… If you talk to any of them I will tell Akito all about your relationship… You know what that will mean." Yukio smirked at Hatori. "Your decision…." Yukio glared at Kami. "Goodbye Kami." He turned and stormed out.

"Hatori?" Kami whispered. "What's wrong?"

"It's Akito… If he…. He'll hurt you." Hatori looked at the ground. "He will split us up… If Yukio tells Akito…"

"I see." Kami looked down. "Then I… I won't tell them… Instead…" She smiled at him. "I will pray that they reach that point on their own… And I'm sure… I'm sure that soon they will learn their own way."

"Kami…" Hatori took her hand. "You-."

"Now I just have to figure out where to live." Kami sighed. "I have to stay somewhere new now."

Hatori smiled. "I think we can figure something out."

Kami looked at him. "I love you Hatori."

"I love you."

Kami looked at him. I'm sorry everyone… But I will figure this out… You're going to have to wait… But I hope that you can figure it out on your own too… It's time we end this curse.


	37. Chapter 37

Natsuki walked into the school silently. Her eyes scanned over the crowds. It had been a few weeks since she had seen Kami so she was hoping Kami would be at the school festival. After all Miyako was going to be acting. But who knew, ever since the fire at the main house very few had seen Kami. Akemi claimed she had seen Kami in the hallway a few days ago but then Kami had seemed to disappear.

Natsuki was glad she wasn't acting, she had helped with props, because her brain wouldn't have remembered her lines.

"Natsuki!"

Natsuki turned to see Akemi and Aki running towards her. "Hey you guys."

"I just saw Isamu, Hitomi, Yin and Shouta." Aki was breathing heavily. "What about you?"

"No one yet."

"At least Yukio isn't here." Akemi smiled. "He's been in an awful mood recently."

"Yeah." Natsuki had noticed as well. He had been in an awful mood for almost as long as Kami had been "missing. They all wondered if his mood had something to do with her, but none of it will be great."

"I don't know if I would say great." Aki chuckled.

"You can only say that because you're not acting." Natsuki smiled but kept her eyes out. Aki had helped Ayame Sohma with the outfits for everyone. Natsuki froze as she spotted a familiar head in the distance. Hatsuharu Sohma carrying a little girl on his shoulders. She turned away. "Let's go find out seats."

Rage and sorrow boiled in Natsuki's chest.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Akemi smiled. "I still have a few things I need to take care of."

"Okay." Natsuki patted Akemi's head before heading off.

"Save me a seat." Akemi called out.

Akemi was hurrying back to the others trying desperately to maneuver through the crowds. She had to force herself to focus on staying happy instead of being frustrated at people blocking her path.

"Akemi?" She paused and a moment later a hand dragged her out of the crowd. "Hi!"

"Momiji!" Akemi almost threw her arms around his neck, but stopped herself. "Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Momiji asked.

"I had to grab some snacks." Akemi held up a bag of food.

"Same." Momiji held up a matching bag. "We should sit together!"

Akemi blushed slightly. "I would love to but I already am sitting with Aki and Natsuki."

"They aren't acting?"

"No neither of them wanted to, they helped with other stuff."

"I see." Momiji smiled. "I'm sitting with my cousins Haru, Hiro and Kisa. I know if you aren't doing anything later we could go and explore the rest of the festival together!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Then I'll see you after!" Momiji waved his hand and rushed off.

Akemi watched him for a moment and then hurried towards her seat, no longer having to force herself to be happy.

She arrived at her seat just as the curtain was lifting up. Silently passing out the snacks Akmi looked at the title in confusion.

"Something Cinderella-ish?"

"Just watch." Natsuki whispered.

A boy started. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Cinderella. For various circumstances, Cinderella was treated poorly by her stepmother and stepsister. However, also having a beautiful disposition, she bravely endured her humble living."

Tohru and another girl, who looked bossy, walked onto stage. "Cinderella!" The bossy girl yelled. "Where are you Cinderella? Did you finish our dresses, Cinderella!? The ball being held at the castle is tonight you know!?"

"I'm here…" Saki Hanajima sat sipping her tea.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HAVING A TEA PARTY! WITH THAT SORT OF INSOLENT ATTITUDE, I TRUST YOU'VE ALREADY FINISHED OUR DRESSSES THEN!"

"M-Mother…" Tohru half whispered.

"As if an amateur could make such dresses… If you want to go flaunt your bodies and get laughed at, I won't stop you but…" Saki spoke calmly.

"AS IF I WANT THAT TOO BAD IT FOLLOWS THE STORYLINE!"

"Rather than that, big sister…"

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING LIVING IN SUCH ELEGANCE.."

"Tonight is the castle ball. According to rumors, it's also for the Prince to find a bride." THe narrator said. "The stepmother was very eager to have her daughter marry into wealth so she could live in comfort."

"IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS OLDER SISTER BACK, HURRY UP AND FINISH THOSE DRESSES!"

"Big sister.." Saki said calmly. "What a problem… because some prince is holding a ball, big sister is… unforgivable prince…"

"It seems Cinderella was already deeply in love with the as yet unseen prince." The narrator said.

"In this case, I'll have to sneak in there and… AH, but I also have to finish the dresses… This is a problem…"

"It's alright. There's no need to worry Cinderella." Yuki walked on to stage, wearing a fairy godmother outfit. Aki seemed to perk up while Akemi almost started laughing.

"So wonderful." Aki whispered.

"Uh...mm.. I'm your… Fairy Godmother…" Yuki seemed blinked as camera flashed.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but that's a rather half-witted self introduction."

"Take heart… Gentle Cinderella, I shall grant any wish you may have tonight."

"My, that's wonderful.. Burn the ballroom until it's no more than ash."

"That's a crime… Please wish for something a little softer and innocent."

"Grilled meat I want to eat…" Saki perked up.

"Not like that." Yuki said flatly.

"Cinderella."

"Oh dear… Mother's…"

"NOW THEN I TRUST THE DRESSES ARE FINISHED…" The step mom stormed onto stage dragging Tohru.

Saki now stood next to two beautiful dresses.

"Eh? WHat, you've finished them… did you really make them?!"

"My… Just when…" Saki said. "Well…"

"Cinderella… That's wonderful. Such beautiful dresses… You're so skilled!" Tohru grabbed Saki's hands.

"My, I'm so happy… That you like the dresses I made so very much…"

"Fine then. CHange into this and we'll be off!" Step mom grabbed Tohru.

"Eh! Ah… Um… What about Cinderella…"

"Staying home!"

As soon as they were gone Yuki returned.

"Good job… Fairy Godmother… It's safe to say, I won't mention it but.."

"This time it's your turn Cinderella. Now… You wish."

"Grilled meat…."

"Into the pumpkin carriage and hurry off to the ball."

"Having been cut off by the Fairy Godmother, Cinderella is headed for the ball. Where currently things are livening up. Except for one person, the prince was looking very glum.

Kyo, Uo, and Miyako walked onto stage, along with a bunch of other people.

"What's with the long face. This is supposed to be your ball. Go out there and catch someone." Uo told the sulking Kyo.

"Shut up.. I'm not interested. You go on your own."

"But we can't leave you alone my prince." Miyako looked like she was really getting into her role as the Prince's friend.

"It's because you're like this that you're still a virgin you know." Uo said causing Kyo and MIyako to start blushing.

"JUST WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF SHYNESS! WHY DON'T YOU GO OFF TO SOME CONVENIENCE STORE AND GO BUY SOME 'GRACE'!" Kyo yelled at Uo.

"Huh? HERE I am worrying about you and what's this attitude? You too. Why don't you go buy some 'friendliness'!"

"Come on you two." Miyako tried to calm the two down.

"The Prince's friends' warm persuasion was in vain, and despite invitations, the prince would not dance."

Many differnet girls asked Kyo and he turned them all down, only getting flustered with Tohru asked.

"Naturally he coldly refused the step sister's invitation as well." The narrator said.

Natsuki chuckled.

"In contrast to the liveliness of the ball, the prince's tension levels were going down hill but…"

"This… is the ballroom…" Saki said walking in, wearing a black dress.

"Waiting for the perfect opportunity, Cinderella arrived." The narrator continued.

"Hey hey. A real beauties just arrived. Go ask her." Uo grinned.

"Please try my prince." Miyako pleaded.

"No way!"

"The prince fell instantly in love after one look at Cinderella's beauty and decided to ask her to dance."

"AS IF!"

Kyo grumbled but started up to Saki. "Dance… WITH ME!"

"Ha." Saki turned to a table with meat.

"I was rejected…." Kyo turned to Miyako and Uo.

"Don't give up my prince." MIyako tried.

"Try it again Prince." Uo grinned.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THINGS SO DON'T SAY SUCH ARBITRARY THINGS!"

"SHUT UP AND GO ALREADY!" Uo sighed. "Relax your shoulders and ask her naturally prince."

"OY!" Kyo walked up to Saki.

"I'm busy right now…"

"Did you come here to eat meat?"

"What? Did you want something?"

"W-Won't you talk with me?" Kyo grumbled.

"Talk?.. Alright. Tonight's waves feel so good it makes the headache."

"Please choose a topic that we can have a conversation about." Kyo was saved by the bell donging.

"My… Oh dear… I have to go back now…" Saki handed one of her shoes to Kyo. "Later… I've given it to you…"

"The magic cast on Cinderella would end when the clock finished striking twelve. Shutting away the feelings that were tearing her apart Cinderella left the prince. Leaving behind a glass shoe that she'd been wearing…"

"Use this as a clue and go look for her." Uo said.

"Huh-? It doesn't really matter that."

Uo hit Kyo. "HERE YOU HAVE A WAY TO MEET HER AGAIN AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE GOING TO THROW THAT CHANCE AWAY. IN THAT CASE, WHAT ARE THOSE OF US WHO WANT TO SEE SOMEONE BUT CAN'T SUPPOSED TO DO! I WANT TO MEET… I WANT TO MET.. COME SEE ME HEY!" Uo yelled.

"This time the Prince started to relent after his prince's friends persuasion which included some personal business." The narrator said.

"That, ah I want to meet that lady once again… After that, the Prince went and had all the Ladies of the town try on the glass shoe. For he thought the lady whose foot the shoe fitted perfected would be the lady he sought. And finally he reached Cinderella's home."

"It isn't my shoe…" Tohru said as Uo tried to put the shoe on Tohru.

"Are there any other young ladies here in this home?" Up asked.

"There isn't a single mouse." The step mom laughed.

"I see. Let's go." Kyo started off.

"Eh.. Please wait a moment. THere's one other… Cinderella…"

"You speak too much." Kyo palled grabbing Tohru's checks.

"I won't forgive anyone who harms my elder sister…" Saki walked on.

"Cinderella." Tohru said.

"I thought you'd be arriving around now Prince… That shoe is indeed the one that I'd left behind that night… Return it to me. I also know the reason you came here… You've come to ask my elder sister to marry you didn't you?"

"Wha… Why… Such-!" Kyo flushed.

"No that's essentially the reason why we're here prince." Uo sighed.

"Wr-wrong… I um… Not that." Kyo stuttered.

"Then you don't mean with me…? What a nightmare…." Saki sighed.

"FOR ME IT GOES BEYOND BEING A NIGHTMARE AND WOULD BE HELL! QUIT LOOKING SO ANNOYED!"

"Just what… Do you want to do…" Saki asked.

"You too… What do you want to do…"

"Do you plan… On going on living always fooling yourself like that…" Inside the castle. Locking yourself away inside the castle? Until you die…?"

"And if that were the case am I bothering anyone by doing so?"

"How things go that's my.."

"I'm… That sort of thing; I'm… that sort of thing…" Tohru started off strong and then faded. "I… I'm sorry. It's … It's nothing um forgive my interruption. Please continue. Please continue your conversation… I'm so sorry."

"I've heard all I need to." Yuki came on surprising Kyo.

"You've finally come… My loyal servant." Saki said.

"I'm not your servant, but I see that you and the Prince marrying would not go well, so I'll ask you once again what you truly wish for…"

"I want to run a Yakiniku shop with my elder sister."

"Well then, Prince, you should support their management." Yuki said.

"Aren't you supposed to grant it?" Kyo grumbled.

"Prince. I won't ask for your wish. Achieve it with your own ability."

"Such a brilliant decision!" A woman in the crowd yelled.

"And so, she ended up living a different path path from the prince's but the Yakiniku shop was a great success. Thus Cinderella proved that a woman could live well without having to rely on getting married and she lived happily ever after."

The curtain fell and everyone either went silent or started screaming.

"That was… interesting…" Akemi sighed.

"You should have seen the practices." Aki chuckled. "It was worse when we tried to stick to the original plot."

Akemi smiled. "I see…"

Isamu glanced around as people talked. He politely turned people who approached him aside while also keeping his eyes out of the person he most wanted to see.

"Isamu?" He spun as Tohru came walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your play." Isamu smiled.

"R-Really?" Tohru blushed and looked at her feet. "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." Isamu smiled. "So… I was wondering… Do you want to… Go around and look at the booths?"

"Sure." Tohru smiled. "I would love to."

"Sounds great." Isamu perked up. "Come on then." He held out his hand towards her. "I think it would have been better if you were the princess. So come along my princess."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you my Prince." She took his hand and smiled gently. "We should get some ice cream."

"Sounds perfect."


	38. Chapter 38

Raine paused and looked at her appearance in a window. She tugged lightly on the bottom of her shirt. She had chosen to wear a frilly red and white top along with a long black skirt. "I hope he likes it." She smiled before hurriedly jogging off towards their meeting spot. As she grew closer she could see him standing there. He wore his long orange hair down and wore a woman's kimono, Ritsu Sohma.

"Hey!" Raine smiled and ran towards him. To most people this would look like two girl friends hanging out but Raine knew the truth. "Sorry I'm late."

"Uh… I… um…" He shifted not sure how to respond when he couldn't apologize.

Raine smiled. "Let's go."

"So um… where are we… going?" Ritsu followed her as she continued to walk.

"Oh you'll see." Raine kept an eye out till she spotted the shop she was looking for. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the clothing store.

"Um… Miss Raine…" He gasped. "What are we… doing here?"

"I told you to just call me Raine." Raine looked over her shoulder at him. "And no complaining."

He shut his mouth and looked down.

Raine smiled. "Come on." She dragged him over to a coat rack full of clothes that would fit him perfectly. "Now come on and choose something."

"B-but…" Ritsu looked at the clothes weakly. "I…"

"Listen up Ritsu. I understand why you don't like to wear men's clothes but if we are going to go on dates then I expect you to dress up for them.. At least dress up like a guy." She smiled. "Please… at least try some on for me."

"I… Okay…"

Raine grinned as he gave in and begun to choose different outfits that she thought would fit him. Not long after that he was in the changing rooms trying on the different outfits. Raine sat outside and waited.

He finally came out and looked at his feet. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a brown button up shirt.

"Let's see." Raine circled around him. "Not bad… I think I did good on choosing this one… But.." She smiled and moved closer to Ritsu pulling his long hair into a ponytail. "Much better."

"I…"

"Next one!" Raine grinned pushing him back into the changing rooms.

An hour later Raine was leading him out. "That was fun." She looked at Ritus. He was smiling too. He was also wearing one of his new outfits. "You look really handsome."

"Th-Thank…" He was blushing.

"Come on you can say it." Raine laughed. "I'm going to train you to say thank you instead of sorry."

"I'm sorry." Ritsu looked down.

"Though I will admit it is cute how you say sorry." Raine laughed.

Ritsu chuckled. "You really are something Raine… I… I'm glad we got to spend this time together…"

"Me too." Raine smiled. "Now why don't we go get some food."

"Sounds good." He smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

Voices woke Kami. They weren't extremely loud, but loud enough to wake her. She sat up and instantly shivered. She reached out and pulled her jacket on. She wasn't sure why but the room she was staying in let the winter cold in almost full force. The jacket helped.

Now that she was fully awake she recognized the voice. "Come on Hari can't I see your New Year's outfit?" Shigure's voice.

"No, now can I please enjoy my breakfast without you?" Hatori's voice.

Kami kept herself pressed up against the door. Hatori was letting her stay with him for now but they were trying to keep anyone from finding out. Mostly they were worried about Akito finding out and hurting Hatori.

"Come on Hari!"

"No." The door shut.

"What did Shigure want?" Kami asked after waiting for a few minutes.

"To annoy me." Hatori sighed. He sat down where breakfast sat.

"He just loves you." Kami sat next to him and began to eat.

"Yes I know." He shook his head. "But I would much rather spend my precious time with you." He reached out and took her hand.

Kami smiled. Ever since she had gotten out of the hospital she had been staying with him. It was a little difficult keeping it a secret but they were doing pretty well. The hardest part was with school.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked tightening his grip on her hand.

"Fine. I just… I'm worried about my family."

"I know you are." He smiled at her gently. "But everything is going to be okay."

Kami glanced away from him. "Sometimes I wish my curse hadn't broken…. Then… Then I would still be able to hold you… I would be able to see my family… But I guess then I would still be engaged to Yukio."

"I'm okay… as long as I have you with me." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "We will get through this all."

Shouta hummed as he walked. He was extremely agitated at this point but he had to do something to keep himself from getting angry. Kami was still missing and New Years was coming up. This would be the first New Years party she wouldn't have come to since her mother's sickness. It really bugged him. He had searched everywhere he could think of. Kami's father hadn't been seen either.

Shouta grumbled under his breath as he lost track of his tune but his attention was then drawn to a girl sitting by herself on a bench. He glanced around but no one was around… and no cameras. The perks of a large park. He grinned and snuck up on her. His wolf like attitude and instincts helped him. When he was right behind her he wrapped his arms around her. Her body twitched.

"Why so twitchy?" Shouta asked.

"Y-You… What?" Rin gasped.

"My curse sometimes cancels out your curse." He let her go and sat next to her. "I think that is my cousins' favorite part of this curse, probably yours too."

"I see." Rin sighed. "What are you doing here anyways Shouta?"

"I was looking for my cousin." He sighed. "She's been missing for a while and I'm worried about her. I'm sure our head did something to her, I just can't figure out what or why."

"I'm sorry about that." Rin looked down. "I hope you find her."

"Me too… What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I… I'm trying to decide what to do for New Years. As you can guess it's a big deal for our family, especially us who are cursed. I can't go back yet… Not yet."

"I understand." Shouta sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet." She leaned back against the bench and looked up at the sky. "What about you?"

"I'll go… see what I can do to find her."

"Do you love her?" Rin asked softly.

"Sure… I love her. She's my cousin… But I don't love her like that. Sure I pretend to… but no. To me she is just… Kami… my caring cousin who gets in way over her head… Someone has to look out for her."

"I see." Rin smiled. "And that person is you?"

"Yep." He laughed. "Every family needs someone to look out for everyone."

"Your right…" Rin looked off. "I think I know where I'm going to go now!"

"Well I hope you enjoy it." He chuckled and stood up. "Maybe I'll see you around again sometime." He patted her shoulder.

"Like I didn't just see you a week ago." She smirked at him. "And I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Hot chocolate?" Shouta grinned as he turned to look at her. "Something as hot as you."

"Oh shut up." She was smiling.

"See you later Rin."

"See you later Shouta."

Isamu grumbled as he walked into a store and looked down at the list in his hand. "Why do I have to be in charge of getting the food? Can't the girls do it?" He really wanted to hurt Hitomi and Raine at that moment. They had decided that he had to go pick up all the food needed for the big party.

"Excuse me." He tapped the shoulder of a girl working as a server. She blushed as soon as she saw him. Strangely he didn't feel as shy around her. "Can you tell me where I can find the cursed up nuts?"

"Um… Aisle four…" She was still blushing.

"Thanks." He turned and walked away from her and headed towards Aisle four.

"Isamu?"

That voice, now that voice made him feel shy. He took a calming breath and forced his shyness back. "Tohru."

"What are you out here shopping for?" She smiled.

"Supplies for my cousins. They decided I needed to be their delivery and pick up boy."

She laughed. "Aren't you a good guy."

"Yeah but they choose the worst person. I have no idea where everything is in here." He looked down at his list. "They should have chosen Miyako, she knows her way around this place."

"Why don't you let me help you?" She moved closer so she could look at his list. "Let's see… I'd say you should head to aisle eight next."

"T-thanks." Isamu felt his heart speed up a bit.

"No problem." She looked at him and then blushed slightly and looked away. "If you want I can help you… I need a couple things as well."

"I would love to have your company." He picked up her basket. "Here let me carry that for you."

"Thank you…" She started walking and he fell into step next to her.

"I can help you carry these home too if you need it."

"Thank you Isamu… You are really amazing."


	40. Chapter 40

Miyako lounged against a wall and watched as the family laughed. Everyone looked happy but Miyako's thoughts focused on Kyo. He had been ignoring her since the play. She wasn't sure what she had done.

"Hey Miyako!" Aki waved as she walked over. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." Miyako looked at her cousin. "I feel like I haven't really seen the Sohmas and Tohru recently."

Aki sat down. "I know what you mean. This whole last couple months it has felt like things haven't been going well."

"Really since Kami disappeared." Miyako whispered.

Aki turned silent. "I guess."

"I wonder where she is." Miyako looked over the crowd. "I haven't seen her yet… but she will come… right?"

"She should." Aki whispered.

The two sat in silence for a long time. They finally came out of their thoughts when they heard a commotion. A young boy, seven years old, was trying to get to Yukio.

"Is that Takuma?" Aki stood up. "I'm surprised he was allowed to come. He has the hardest time controlling his emotions."

"He seems angry so he should be fine for now." Miyako stood up as well.

"Anger can quickly turn into disappointment." The two girls jumped as Natsuki walked up behind them. "Yukio is not going to be happy with the kid."

"I wish Kami was here." Aki whispered. "She would be able to handle this all."

"Right." Miyako frowned. "Kami's not here…" She hurried forward towards the head and the boy. Be brave… Be brave….

"Mr. Yukio!" Takuma frowned. "WHy won't you talk to me?!"

Yukio ignored the boy and continued to talk to a woman holding an infant. "Tell your brother that his wedding is blessed."

"Mr. Yukio!" The boy yelled. "Talk to me! Why aren't you letting Kami tutor me anymore!"

The whole area seemed to go quiet at Kami's name. All the cursed family members knew something was up with her disappearance and everyone wanted to hear what Yukio had to say. They wanted to know where Kami was and what was going on between Kami and Yukio.

Yukio was silent for a short time and then suddenly spun and slapped Takuma straight across the face. The young boy went sprawling out across the ground. This only intensified the silence. "Don't you dare mention that run away in front of me!"

"Run away?" Miyako whispered.

"She's the one who decided to abandon the family! She was tired of all the responsibilities you and your cousins heap on her shoulders. She cares nothing for you now, none of you!" There was rage on Yukio's face. True rage. But also sadness. "You should forget her!" Yukio roared and then spun around and headed away from the party.

Takuma looked like he was about to cry and Miyako rushed over and wrapped her arms around the child. "Come on." She whispered.

Right as they made it to a secluded area the boy turned into a goat as he sniffled. "Kami really abandoned us? Why?"

"It's okay… Kami… she…. She wouldn't abandon us…" Miyako's body was shaking as well. "Kami loves us all… Kami would never…"

"Of course she would never leave us!" They turned to see Hitomi standing there. "Kami has always looked out for everyone. There is something else going on here…. Yukio has to be lying."

"But… Kami is gone… She can't defend herself." It was Aki talking. "How… How could we know the truth?"

"We need to find Kami." Natsuki frowned. "That is the only way to figure out what is going on."

"You are right." Shouta leaned against a wall. "And I think I have an idea…."

"Shouta?"

"I think I know someone who might know." Shouta pushed himself off the wall. "As soon as new years is over we will find her and figure this all out… We must all work together."

"Right." Natsuki frowned.

Kami… Miyako tensed up. What is going on with you? Why aren't you here?

Kami opened her eyes as she heard a door open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. According to her clock it was three in the morning. Hatori? Kami slid her bedroom door open slowly. She looked out to see Hatori walking in. He set his jacket on a chair and headed towards his room. "Hatori?" She stepped out.

"Kami?" Hatori sighed. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"It's fine." Kami shook her head and walked over to him and rested a hand on his arm. "You look exhausted."

"A lot happened." He sighed. "I'm going to have to go check on Akito tomorrow."

"You mean later today." Kami smiled.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Come get some rest." Kami took his hand and led him towards his room. He followed her in a zombie like way.

"Kami…" Hatori stopped and squeezed her hand. "I wish I could hug you."

Kami smiled and rested her head against his chest. "We will have to settle for this." She felt his hand on her head. "I love you Hatori."

"I love you Kami… We will get through all this…. I don't want to lose you ever."

"Same." Kami whispered.

Shigure sighed as he rested on the quest bedroom. He had originally wanted to stay over at Hatori's place but he hadn't let Shigure come over. The man was hiding something. Of course Shigure couldn't speak. He had his own secret. At that moment his phone beeped. "Good morning." He answered.

"Happy New Years." It was Yin.

"You know you weren't the first to wish me a happy new years." He smiled. He really wished she could be with him right now.

"I know." Her laugh was so cute. He just wanted her to be next to him and curled up on his lap in her otter form. He would stroke her fur and she would complain that he was rumpling her fur, but she wouldn't move. She was so different from Akito. Growing up he had loved the family head but spending time with Yin… Now she was special. She understood him and didn't try to force him to stay with her. It was… relaxing. She also knew how to keep him entertained as well.

"What do you want?" Shigure asked.

"I just wanted to say hi… and… Ask when you are coming back?"

"Are you at my house right now?" Shigure laughed.

"No… I"m at my family's party. There was a problem… I think I'm going to want to spend some time away from home for a while."

"Well as soon as I come back from our party then you are welcome to come over." Shigure smiled. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Good." Yin was silent for a minute and then she laughed lightly. "You better not be cheating on me over there."

Shigure smiled. "And what would you do if I was?"

"I'd go eat up your manuscript."

Shigure chuckled. "Very well then I'd better not even think about it."

"Good…. Good night Shigure."

"Good night Yin." Shigure hung up and rested his head back on his pillow. I guess I won't be going to visit Akito. And strangely Shigure wasn't upset or sad about that at all.


	41. Chapter 41

Tohru looked at the nearest shelf of food and frowned. She couldn't find the ginger. "Excuse me." She walked over to the man working there. A man who looked really bored. "Um… Do you know where the ginger got moved?"

"What?" He frowned at her. "Isle 12." He waved his hand.

"Um. Thank you." Tohru smiled, hoping it would brighten his day, and headed towards the isle. She froze as she recognized a figure standing there and looking at the ingredients. "Isamu!"

He spun and for a moment looked shocked and then he relaxed. "Tohru." He smiled.

Tohru found it sweet how he had gotten over being shy around him, but he still blushed slightly when he first saw her. "What are you doing here?" She walked up next to him and started looking for ginger.

"I'm grabbing some groceries for my mom." He stopped looked at her and reached out. Their hands brushed as they both reached for a thing of ginger. He jumped back and Tohru laughed. "Sorry." He muttered.

"You're fine." Tohru smiled and held out the ginger to him. "Here."

"Keep it." He reached up and grabbed another one.

He's so tall. Tohru looked at him, realizing suddenly that he practically towered over her. She felt her heart flutter. She was surprised by that, she had never really felt that way towards any guy. Mom is this how you felt about dad. The thought bugged her but also made her feel excited.

"So... " Isamu shifted. "Do you.. Want to walk together?"

"I would love to." Tohru smiled and began to follow him as they continued to explore the store. Tohru kept watching him in shock and wonder. The more she watched him the more she couldn't help but realize her feelings were growing. She watched as he helped an older woman get something from a top shelf, he offered to watch a kid while the mother paid for her groceries in line, and then he helped a woman load her groceries into her car.

"If you want… I can walk you home." Isamu smiled. "It's on my way."

"Thank you." Tohru smiled. Truthfully she didn't want to leave his side.

Isamu smiled.

Kyo kicked the air in frustration and then spun and punched the air. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He brushed some hair out of his face and sighed. Now that he wasn't making any noise he could hear voices. Kyo paused and realized he recognized one of the voices.

"Thank you for walking me home." Tohru.

Kyo started walking towards the voices and smiled. He wanted to see Tohru. She wouldn't care that he was sweaty and her smile would make him feel better.

"No problem." A male voice.

Kyo stopped behind a tree and looked out. A guy with brown hair stood with Tohru near the front door of the house. He had a couple bags of groceries his arms but he also was standing extra close to Tohru. Jealousy bubbled in Kyo's chest.

"So um.." Tohru looked down. "We…"

"I can come pick you up on Friday night." The man smiled. "Don't worry about anything."

"I can't wait." Tohru was smiling. "I'll see you on Friday."

"Yes." The man leaned down and kissed her on the check and then quickly started to walk away.

Tohru started laughing and then yelled after him. "BYE!" She waved her hand after him and then picked up her grocery bags and walked into the house.

Kyo stood there leaning against the wall. His heart hurt.

Miyako hummed as she walked. She had a boxed lunch tucked under her arms. Courage. Miyako whispered to herself. He'll say yes. He has no reason to say no! Miyako clutched the box closer. She hurried as she recognized the area around Shigure Sohma's house. She turned and headed to the forest area behind the house. She was sure Kyo was in that area.

She could hear after walking for a little someone grunting. She turned a corner to find Kyo punching and kicking the air. "Kyo!" She rushed towards him but jumped back as he glared at her.

He frowned and then turned away and continued to punch the air. "What do you want?"

"I.." Miyako looked down. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together… I… I see you don't." She started to walk away.

"Why would you want to spend your time with me? The cursed cat." Kyo hissed.

Miyako froze and looked back at him. "Why?" She set the box down and walked towards him. "Kyo…"

"I'm just a foolish weak useless cat." Kyo looked away from her as he stopped punching the air. "I can't do anything right."

"What brought this on?" Miyako rested a hand on his back. "Kyo?"

He slowly turned and looked at her. "Why?"

"Kyo… You are great. You are an amazing guy who is smart. In fact I'm pretty sure I saw that your paper the other day had a ninety percent on it." She smiled. "And I'm pretty sure you could beat up pretty much every guy I know." She smiled. "Kyo you are amazing. When I was going through a hard time… You were the one who pulled me out of it."

"Miyako…" Kyo whispered.

"Kyo I…" Miyako leaned in closer to him. "I love you." She kissed him. She didn't know what possessed her to, but she couldn't help herself. She just kissed him and then pulled back, her face bright red.

"M… Miyako…" Kyo gasped and looked at her. "You…"

"I love you Kyo Sohma." Miyako smiled. "And I'm glad you were born in this time.. With me."

Kami was clearing dishes when she felt arms wrap around her back. She almost dropped the plate as the warm arms held her tightly. "Hatori?" Kami whispered.

She heard a small sniff. "It's gone."

Kami set the plate down and then slowly turned around. Hatori had tears in his eyes as he looked at her. Kami reached up and touched his face. "It's okay." Kami smiled. "I'm here." She hugged him back.

Hitomi finished zipping up the current dress and walked out into the showroom. "Okay Ayame, what do you think?" She gave a small spin. As she finished she found Ayame sitting. A shocked expression on his face. "Does it really look that bad?" Hitomi walked over. "Aya-." She was interrupted as Ayame pulled her into his arms.

"Ayame… I… I'm not cursed…" He whispered. "I'm alone…"

"No you're not." Ayame hugged him. "I'm here with you."

Raine looked down at her textbook and sighed. "This is stupid." She tossed the book onto the table in front of her. She rubbed her face. "I need a snack." She stood up and froze. Standing and looking stunned was Ritsu. He had dropped his back and had covered his face. "Ritsu?" She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"It's gone…" Ritsu whispered. "I… I don't know what happened…" He looked at her, he was crying. "Raine…"

"What is it?"

"I'm free." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ritsu…" Raine whispered, in shock. His curse…

Shouta kicked at a rock as he walked. Kami… where are you… Please… Come here… He looked up just as Rin came running towards her. She was smiling widely and flung her arms around his neck. He stumbled back in shock. "R-Rin?"

"It's gone!" She laughed. "It's really gone!" She was laughing but there were also tears running down her face.

"Hey… Rin… Calm down…" Shouta touched her back. "It's okay.. Can you tell me what is going on? Are you happy? Sad?"

She punched him in the shoulder but started laughing. "You idiot. I'm cured! No more curse!"

Aki glanced around and then quickly dashed across the street. She was meeting up with Yuki for a date… a real date. He had asked her out to lunch the day before. She felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. She turned a corner to see Yuki. He was looking at his hand with his back to her. "YUKI!" She waved her hand. "Yuki?"

He slowly turned to her with tears in his eyes. "Aki?"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" She tensed.

"I…" He looked back at his hand. "It broke… It really broke…" He whispered.

Aki froze. She knew what he meant instantly. His curse. Tears started rolling down her own face and Aki shrunk down into her hawk form. Why would he want to be with me now? I would just be a reminder of his past.

"Aki?" She felt Yuki pick her up. "What's wrong?"

"You don't need me anymore." Aki sniffled. "I understand."

"I still want to be with you." Yuki held her close. "I promise you Aki. I really like you. I want to still be with you." He smiled gently. "So please… Don't cry."

Aki looked up at him and then smiled weakly. "Really?"

"Really?" Aki turned back and Yuki held her close.

Natsuki sat by the river and let the water run over her bare feet. It was cold but she didn't care right now. If I get sick maybe Kami will come back. That was really the only thought in her head. Or maybe something good might happen… Maybe I won't have to go to stupid school!

"What are you doing?"

Natsuki slowly stood up and spun, glaring at Hatsuharu. "What do you want?!" It was only then that she noticed he had tears on his face. "Haru?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered and looked down. "I… I was a jerk."

"Yeah… But that doesn't explain why you are cry." All the anger she had felt towards him faded. "What happened?"

"Our curse… It broke."

Natsuki froze. "What?"

"Our curse broke." Haru looked down. "I won't ever again transform." He slowly looked up at her. "Natsuki-."

"Why do I care?!" Natsuki barked at him. "It's not like I'm your girlfriend!"

"No you're not." Haru nodded. "But I…" He took a step towards her. "I would like for us to try… For real this time."

"What?!" Natsuki took a step back. "Y-." She was cut off as Haru leaned in and kissed her. Straight on the lips. She pushed at his chest. "Y- You…" She transformed into a full on lion. "What?!"

Haru smiled. "You're really cute when you are embarrassed.'  
"S-Shut u-up!" Natsuki looked at her paws.

Haru sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about before… I want to give this a real try… So please… Would you be my real girlfriend?"

Natsuki looked at him, her lion eyes locked on his human eyes. "I'm going to kill you, you idiot." Natsuki sighed and slowly changed back into her human form. "You idiot." She started laughing.

Akemi skipped towards the movie theatre. Her and Momiji were going to watch a new movie about a dog. Akemi was really excited. For the one hundredth time she was happy she wasn't Yin. "Momiji." Akemi sang as she skipped. "So sweet! Momiji! The best boy! Momiji!" She stopped seeing Momiji leaning against the wall. "MOMIJI!" She waved her hand.

He slowly looked up. "Akemi?" He seemed distracted.

"Momiji?" Akemi walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I… I don't know how to feel." Momiji whispered. "I feel…. I… I'm happy… but sad…" He shook his head. "It feels like… I've lost a part of me."

"What are you talking about?" Akemi took his hand. "Momiji?"

"My curse." Momiji looked at her and then hugged her tightly to his chest. "My curse is gone… I… I've lost my connection to the others."

Akemi froze. "You… You lost your connection to your family."

Momiji nodded. "Yes."

"I don't know if I should say I'm sorry or not." Akemi whispered.

"Thank you." Momiji held her close. "Thank you Akemi.."

Shigure rested a hand over his heart and leaned up against the wall in shock. Tears rolled down his face. He couldn't help it. It was the same that day when he had learned that Akito was to be born. No it was the same… it was the opposite. Like a piece of him had suddenly died. He rested his head against the wall and cried. "It's over…" Shigure wasn't sure who had done it but now… now the curse was gone. It was finally broken.

"Shigure?" Yin sat up and yawned. She had fallen asleep in the corner of his office a few hours ago. It was really adorable how carefree she was, even though she was technically an adult. "What's up?"

"It's nothing." Shigure whispered as he pushed his way away from the wall. He smiled.

"You're lying." Yin stood up and walked over to him. "Don't lie to me."

"Come on." Shigure laughed. "You should know-."

"I can tell you are lying." Yin frowned at him, turning serious. He had forgotten how serious she could be when she wanted to. "Now tell me the truth!"

Shigure sighed. "Fine." He pulled her to his chest and looked her straight in the eyes. "The truth is that my curse broke."

"I see." Yin looked up at him and then stretched and kissed him on the lips. "So you are free… Which means no more fear of you transforming."

Shigure laughed. "Oh Yin." He pulled her close. "You are amazing."

She grinned. "Now stop crying." She pulled away and walked back over to her corner, picking up the book she had left there.

Shigure sat at his desk. Akito… I wonder how you are going to take this… After all… for you… This is going to hurt you.. And I won't stay by you… Not like Kureno… No… Not now that I have Yin. He looked over at her and smiled. "Hey Yin."

"Yeah."

"You might want to go home for a couple days… I think a lot is going to happen in the next couple days… I won't be back here either."

"Okay." Yin looked at him. "Can I take the book with me?"

"Of course." He smiled. "And I'll call you."

"You'd better." She stood up. "I'll see you later then."

Shigure watched her go and sighed. "Sorry Yin… But all of us Sohmas are going to be dealing with one angry former God… Akito is going to furious. Shigure sighed and stood up. "I guess I'd better go deal with this sooner rather than later."


	42. Chapter 42

Kami paced anxiously. Hatori had left a few hours ago to talk to Akito, she was worried about him. If Akito was anything like Yukio…. "Oh Hatori." Kami whispered. At that moment she heard the door open. Kami had to restrain herself from running out in case it was someone else.

"Kami." It was Hatori's voice.

Kami hurried out and found Hatori setting his jacket coat on a chair. She flung herself into his arms. "Hatori!" He wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"I'm okay." He whispered.

"Akito?"

"Upset but calmed down." Hatori had her sit down, while still keeping his arms around her. "It seems that mine wasn't the only cures broken."

"What?" Kami stared at him. "Who else?"

"Everyone." Hatori smiled and then sighed and looked down. "My family's curse has finally been broken completely."

"I see…" Kami looked at him. "And Akito is okay with that?"

"At first no. Akito was throwing a tantrum when I first arrived. He had broken many of the things in his room. Shigure and I got there at the same time. Akito practically threw himself at us in anger. But we sat him down and calmed him." Hatori smiled. "After crying and talking Akito seemed to calm down…. You see Akito has always relied on the zodiac members. We helped Akito realize that even though we no longer have the connection we still care about him…" Hatori sighed. "I guess I should say her."

"Her?" Kami blinked.

"Akito was born a woman but because of the zodiac curse was raised as a man. Because of that Akito has always been… unstable. She needed the zodiac to feel connected to the world around her. When the curse broke she was distraught but when she realized that we still care about her and were willing to come to her Akito calmed down. She's going to have a meeting tomorrow for all the zodiac members."

"So… they all broke…" Kami whispered.

"Yes."

"And Akito… She won't hurt anyone anymore?"

Hatori nodded. "I think she's finally accepted everything."

Kami smiled and stood up quickly. "I need to go talk to my cousins!"

"Kami?"

"I was worried Akito would hurt you. And then I was worried Akito would hurt the rest of the zodiac members if Yukio told Akito. That is the only reason I didn't go back to talk to them!"

Hatori looked at her and smiled. "You want to help them break their curse."

"Yes." Kami looked down. "I'm sorry I need to go now."

"It's okay." Hatori took her hand. "I'll come with you."

"Really?" Kami smiled. "Thank you."

"I won't leave you." Hatori kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go."

"Right." Kami grabbed her own jacket and they hurried out.

Natsuki sat on her bed and frowned. Haru's curse is broken… And he… He likes me… He's my boyfriend… Natsuki was having a hard time believing it all. She sighed and flopped onto her bed. "UGH!"

"Hey Natsuki!" A voice called out.

Natsuki frowned and pushed up off her bed. "Miyako?" She walked out to find Miyako standing in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Come in."

Miyako looked down. "Not here."

"Okay…" Natsuki frowned but followed Miyako. "Where are we going?"

"Outside the-." Miyako froze. "That was… KAMI!" Miyako took off running.

"Kami!" Where? Natsuki looked around and spotted Kami walking into the Kibaru complex. And even more surprising Hatori Sohma was with her. Miyako flung herself at Kami, almost knocking Kami over. In fact it seemed like only Hatori held her up. Natsuki didn't wait any long and rushed towards them. "Kami!"

"Hey Natsuki." Kami was laughing as she hugged Miyako. "Good to see you two."

"Where have you been?!" Natsuki glared at her cousin and then turned her glare towards Hatori. "And what are you doing here?!"

Before either of them could answer a cold voice spoke out. "Kami." Yukio came walking towards them. A dark glare in his eyes.

"Yukio." Kami spoke calmly as she turned to face him, but her hand was shaking. Natsuki noticed Hatori take her hand.

"What are you doing?" Yukio hissed.

"I came to talk to my cousins." Kami said sternly. "I'm going to tell them the truth!"

Natsuki was confused and Yukio looked extremely angry. In fact he looked like he was about to hit her. Instead though he glared at Hatori.

"And what is he doing here?!"  
"Hatori is my boyfriend!" Kami said sternly. "He means the most to me."

"And you would risk that?" Yukio seemed to be grinning darkly. "Don't forget the promise I made you."

"That promise means nothing." Kami was smiling and she leaned in and hugged Hatori. Yukio seemed shocked. "Things have changed." She pulled away from Hatori and took a step towards Yukio. "The truth will come out."

Suddenly Yukio slapped Kami straight across the face full powered. Natsuki stood there stunned. Hatori was the only one to move as he rushed over to Kami. He crouched down and helped her up. She was bleeding from her lip.

"YUKIO!" They all spun and watched and Shouta came running towards them, a full sized wolf. He lunged at Yukio.

"Stop it Shouta!" Yukio roared as he avoided the wolf. "Your anger!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Shouta roared. His body seemed to shift slightly and then he was stumbling forward, fully human. Yukio looked shocked.

Kami just smiled from Hatori's arms. "You did it too… Good job Shouta…" She smiled. "You broke your own curse."

Natsuki froze. Curse broke? She slowly walked over to Kami. "Kami? What?"

"Our curse can be broken!"

"Kami!" Yukio roared.

"NO!" Kami yelled. "You can't threaten us anymore!" She smiled. "Miyako go get the others… It's time this ends!"

Miyako nodded and took off.

"MIYAKO!" Yukio yelled but Shouta leaned over and punched Yukio straight in the jaw.

"I've been meaning to do that for forever." Shouta smirked. "So Hatori… You and my cousin right?" He smirked and Hatori nodded.

"Well I guess I should tell you me and your cousin Rin are kind of dating now."

"What?" Natsuki looked at him. "When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago." Shouta shrugged. "After her and her old boyfriend broke up it kind of just… Happen." He shrugged.

"Well this is a little weird." Natsuki flushed and looked down. "I'm… dating your girlfriend's ex."

Kami just laughed. Yukio groaned from the ground. A moment later there was a storm of feet and Miyako came back leading all of their family members who were cursed.

"Kami?" Takuma came running and hugged her.

"Kami?" Raine and Hitomi said together.

"Hey guys." Kami smiled and Hatori and her stood up. "There is something I need to tell you. My curse broke a while back." Everyone looked stunned. "I would have told you but Yukio threatened both me and Hatori." She took his hand. "But there is a way to break our curse." She looked at each of them. "You either must fully accept your curse or completely reject it."

Everyone started talking in loud confused voices.

"Calm down." Kami spoke up. "I don't know how long it will take to break your curse but I know it is possible. I was the fourth in our family line… and Shouta was the fifth."

"Yep." Shouta grinned. "I can be as angry as I want. Speaking of." He glared towards Yukio. "Is it bad that I want to beat this jerk to death?"

"Shouta calm down." Ksmi sighed.

"He doesn't have to anymore." Natsuki folded her arms over her chest. "His curse is broken now."

"Yes but it's not Yukio's fault that we were curse." She sighed. "As mad as I am at Yukio for everything he has done… He's not our enemy… and he is family."

"You think you can leave me?!" Yukio yelled at Kami. "Abandon us?! We are connected! You want to take that away!"

"Shut up Yukio." They all spun as they heard a new voice.

"Akito?" Hatori whispered. A girl came walking towards them. She had short black hair, in a boyish cut, and wore a extremely feminine kimono.

"Akito." Yukio hissed.

"That's enough." Akito smiled. "Let's go inside and talk."


	43. Chapter 43

Kami watched as Yukio glared at Akito. "What's with that get up Akito?" Yukio growled. "Playing at being a girl huh?"

"I am a girl." Akito smiled. "And my curse is over now." She looked over at Hatori. "Hatori… and I take it that is Kami."

Hatori nodded as he held Kami close. "Yes."

"It's strange… I never really thought about it before… but it's not strange that our families connected so much." Akito smiled. "Both of us have been connected by our shared experiences. Our family is the same. It's time to stop holding on so tightly."

"Go away Akito." Yukio hissed. "This is my family!"

"For now yes." Akito said calmly. "But something tells me that our families will merge eventually." She smiled at Kami. "I think it fits."

"Akito…" Kami whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Yukio roared.

"Calm down Yukio." Akito smiled. "If you keep holding on so tightly to them you will lose your family. You want them to stay with you so much that it suffocates them. I made the same mistake." Akito smiled. "It took a lot to help me see that." Akito took a step towards Yukio. "Let them go…. You must free them." She held her hand out to Yukio.

Yukio glared. "Why should I listen to you? You who lost your family. You little girl!"

Akito sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way Yukio." Akito turned away. "Kami Hatori told me that you broke your curse. I think it's time you tell the rest of your cousins. Yukio will just have to accept it afterwards."

"Akito." Yukio hissed.

Kami smiled. "To break your curse… you must accept your emotion fully or deny it fully." Kami looked at each of her cousins. "You have to."

Everyone looked at her in shock. "Really?" Natsuki walked forward. "Kami… are you sure?"

"Yes." Kami nodded.

"KAMI!" Yukio roared.

"Okay!" Natsuki yelled. "I accept it!" She closed her eyes. "I accept that I get embarrassed! I accept that… I don't care if I turn into a lion." She started smiling. "Besides I have someone who doesn't care and accepts me for it all." Natsuki laughed and then collapsed to her knees. She started laughing at the same time Yukio yelled out.

"I'll never be lonely again!" Miyako yelled out and laughed.

"I don't care if I'm sad any more, because I'll be happy too." Aki smiled.

"I don't need to be shy." Isamu said softly. "I have someone who loves me and I'm free to be whoever I want to be with her."

"Stop…" Yukio whispered and collapsed to his knees. "Stop it!"

"Everyone deserves to be worried at times." Hitomi smiled.

"I'm always excited and I'm fine with it!" Yin jumped up. "It's who I am!"

"I don't need to force myself to suffer!" Raine whispered. "Everything is good." She laughed. "Curse or no cruse."

Kami smiled. "Everyone…."

"No…" Yukio whispered. "Stop…"

"You can't hold on anymore." Akito tapped Yukio's shoulder gently. "But it's okay. Hatori why don't you all relax some more. I think it's time I talk to Yukio about everything."

"Thank you." Kami smiled. "Let's tell everyone." Kami laughed. "It's time our curse ends."

Kami looked over as Hatori walked in. It felt strange to be back in her own room. "Hey." She looked over and smiled.

"Are you all moved back in?"

"Yeah." Kami wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "It's kind of strange… I'll miss you."

"I'll see you very often." Hatori kissed her. "This isn't goodbye."

"I know." Kami chuckled and curled up against his chest. "It's all over now."

"Yes." Hatori held her tightly. "And… did everyone else break their curses?" He gently ran his hand through her hair. "Is your family free?"

"Yes…. Tai was the hardest… but it's all over now." Kami chuckled. "I wonder if any other families are cursed."

"I don't know… But you don't have to worry about your children… and I don't have to worry about mine."

Kami smiled and tightened her grip around him. "I'm happy… And… As time goes on… we'll be together even more."

"Yes." Kami reached up and kissed him. "And no one is getting in between us."

"No one." Hatori agreed.


	44. Chapter 44

Ryu Sohma glanced up at the clock waiting impatiently. He glanced down and his brown hair fell into his face. He blew up, disturbing his bangs. He really needed a haircut. The bell rang and he practically jumped up. He snatched up his bag and slipped out of the classroom. His eyes scanned over the halls until he spotted the three trouble makers.

Eito Sohma with his wavy black hair, Hiroto Sohma with his short neat black hair and Hibiki with his shoulder length silver hair. Ryu's younger brother and two cousins. "Hey you three."

"Hi Ryu." Hiroto, Ryu's brother, glanced over. "Ready to go?"

"Completely." Ryu shuffled his younger brother's hair. "Come on, first we have to pick up Sora."

"Can you get Yuri as well?" Hibiki asked.

"Sure." Ryu nodded and started walking.

"Do you really need me?" Hiroto asked. He glanced at his two best friends.

"Fine. Go meet up with Mao and Tetsu then." Ryu waved a hand and continued walking. It wasn't long before he arrived at the elementary school. He spotted his little sister quickly. Their matching blue eyes met and she waved and came running over. Her arms wrapped around him.

"Ryu!"

"Hey Sora." He hugged her back. "Seen Yuri?"

"Are the three being lazy?" Sora laughed. She waved over a silver haired girl. "Yuri!" The game came running over.

"Hi Ryu. Did my brother leave me to you?" She smiled. "Dad's going to be mad at him."

"Come on." Ryu patted his younger cousin's head. "Let's go." The three set off. A while later they arrived at a large park. A bunch of kids stood chatting. All of them wore a handmade animal mask. WIth Ryu, Sora and Yuri there was a total of 23 kids. Sora stopped and pulled out two masks from her backpack. She handed a dragon mask to Ryu and then slipped the fox mask over her black hair. Yuri had just finished putting a seal mask over her own hair.

THe masks were designed so they rested on the side of your head and people could still see your face.

"Hey you three." A girl with long black hair and green eyes called. Her hair was pulled back into a pink bow and she wore an otter mask.

"Hey Sakura." Ryu smiled. "Everyone here?"

"Yep. You three are the last to arrive."

"Great!" Sora grinned. "Let the games begin!" She rushed off laughing.

Hours later Ryu, Hiroto and Sora were sluggishly walking back into their home.

"Welcome home you three." Kami Sohma hugged each of her kids. "How was the party?"

"Fun!" Sora grinned. "I won the sack race and the egg relay!"

"That's great." Kami chuckled. "Now come on. Dinner is ready."

"Is dad home?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes." Kami smiled. "He's setting the table."

Ryu smiled and followed his family into the kitchen. His father, Hatori Sohma, looked up and smiled at them. Ryu was glad to be home. He loved his family and wouldn't want any other.

Shigure Sohma and Yin Oni got married first, quickly followed by Ayame Sohma and Hitomi Kibaru. Hatori Sohma and Kami Kibaru got married as soon as Kami graduated from High school. Yuki Sohma and Aki Kibaru were married a year later, as well as Ritsu Sohma and Raine Kibaru, Shouta Kibaru and Rin Sohma and Yukio Kibaru and Akito Sohma. The year following that Kyo Sohma and Miyako Kibaru and Isamu Kibaru and Tohru Honda were married. A year after that Haru Sohma and Natsuki Kibaru were married. Following that Momiji Sohma and Akemi Kibaru were married.

Shigure and Yin have two children. Sakura a fifteen year old girl with black hair and green eyes. She's energetic and sweet. Eito is their twelve year old son who is one of the trouble makers. He has black hair and green eyes. He is a lot like his father.

Hatori and Kami have three children. Ryu is their fourteen year old son with brown hair and blue eyes. He is a lot like his mother and is seen as the most parental of all the children. Hiroto is their twelve year old son with black hair and green eyes. He is a blend of Hatori and Kami and is one of the trouble makers. Sora is their youngest, nine years old, with black hair and blue eyes. She is the most like Hatori except when it comes to Ryu. She looks up to him the most and is open the most with him.

Ayame and Hitomi have three children. Izumi is their oldest. He is fifteen with black hair and blue eyes. He is like Ayame and spends most of his time in his father's shop. Hibiki is twelve with silver hair and green eyes. He is a member of the trouble makers and he's a lot like Hitomi. Yuri is the youngest, ten, with silver hair and green eyes. She's the most energetic of the children and is often compared to Ayame.

Yuki and Aki have two children. Mao is their thirteen year old girl with black hair and grey eyes. She is sweet and silent and most people consider her a princess. Koji is their ten year old son with silver hair and grey eyes. He's a rocker and most people don't see how he is related to Mao.

Ritsu and Raine have two children. Renji is thirteen years old with red hair and brown eyes. He is an energetic and confident guy who flirts with almost every girl he knows. Ritsu is often shocked and sometimes bullied by his son. Ren is the nine year old brown hair and brown eyed son who is a mini version of Ritsu. He's a scaredy cat and apologizes for everything, but usually in a whisper. He is also a mommy's boy and clings to his mother almost always.

Shouta and Rin have two children. Tetsu is their thirteen year old son with black hair and brown eyes. He is a mini version of his mother and is most known for constantly fighting with his younger sister and cousins (at least Haru's children). Naoko is a ten year old girl with black hair and blue eyes. She is a big flirt and drives her father crazy because she brings home a new boy every week.

Kyo and Miyako have three children. Kaiya is their eleven year old daughter with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She's a fighter and would rather solve a fight with her fists than her words. But at the same time she is extremely protective of her younger siblings and cousins. Kazu is their eye year old son with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is a silent child who prefers to stick close to his siblings or cousins and doesn't speak up much. Kosuke is five years old with red hair and brown eyes. He is the most energetic child they have and is also the most danger prone and curious. Miyako likes to call him her little curious cat.

Isamu and Tohru have two children. Katsumi is their ten year old with brown hair and brown eyes. He is shy and sweet, often showing up and helping out with random chores as well as often just showing up. Everyone says he has the cutest smile. Kyoko is eight with red hair and brown eyes. She is energetic and sweet. She tries to help but often just causes problems, like trying to help with dishes but ends up breaking them because she can't reach. But everyone figures that will change when she gets older.

Haru and Natsuki have two children. Rei is their eleven year old daughter with black hair and brown eyes. She is aggressive and blunt but she is also extremely loving towards her family. She is also known as being the strongest of the cousins around her age. Daichi is seven years old with blond hair and brown eyes. He is a mini version of white haru. He is also one of the smartest kids often surprising people with his observations.

Momiji and Akemi have three kids. Yoko is their nine year old daughter with blond hair and hazel eyes. She is their most active child and has a beautiful voice. Umeko is their seven year old daughter with blond hair and brown eyes. She is their escape artist and is often showing up out of nowhere. Yosuke is their only son, five years old, with brown hair and brown eyes. He is sweet and cute and looks like a brown haired Momiji and acts like Momiji.


End file.
